LavenderKu
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: Kau adalah bunga ku LavenderKu dan yang akan aku jaga Kaulah yang memberikan ku arti dari sebuah kasih sayang. Aishiteru Lavender Ku
1. Chapter 1

LavenderKu

Chapters 1

Pair . NaruHina

Rate . T

Genre . Romance

Disclaimer . Masashi Kishimoto

Pada suatu sore, seorang gadis bersurai indigo berjalan menyusuri jalan dengan senang dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata. sepasang iris amethyst miliknya menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit penuh decak kagum.

Namikaze Corp

Langkah kakinya terhenti tepat didepan salah satu gedung pencakar langit, sambil tersenyum ia pun masuk kedalamnya.

Tanpa sadar ia tak sengaja menabrak seorang pria yang bersurai pirang tengah menelpon hingga menyebabkan handphone milik pria tersebut jatuh kelantai.

"Ma-ma-maafkan aku.." ujarnya tergagap lalu mengambil handphone milik pria dan mengembalikan nya.

"Apa yang dilakukan anak SMA seperti mu disini?" ujarnya dan mengambil handphone miliknya.

"Ma-ma-mau me-menemui a-ayah ku." jawab Hinata gagap sambil menundukkan kepala.

Pria tersebut menatap Hinata heran dan salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Yasudah.." ujarnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Hinata!" seru Hiashi dan menghampiri Hinata setelah kepergian pria asing bersurai pirang dengan sepasang mata blue sapphire dan menurut Hinata dia pasti bule, bule tampan tepatnya sangat tampan.

"A-a-ayah!" seru Hinata.

"Ada apa hm? Lihatlah kau masih memakai seragam SMA apa kau baru pulang sekolah?" ujar Hiashi yang mengamati penampilan putri kesayangannya.

"I-iya ayah." sahut Hinata.

"Ya sudah ayo pulang hari sudah sore." ujar Hiashi kemudian merangkul Hinata.

"Iya ayah!" Hinata mengangguk senang.

"Bagaimana kau sudah minum obat?" tanya Hiashi.

"Be-be-bel-belum ayah ma-ma-maaf." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hinata kau harus tau sayangilah jantung mu itu!" ujar Hiashi khawatir.

"Iya ayah." ujar Hinata lembut.

"Ya sudah ayo kita pulang ibu pasti sudah masak,, ayah lapar." ujar Hiashi.

Hiashi melepas rangkulan nya dan memilih menggandeng lengan Hinata sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk lengan ayahnya sambil berjalan keluar gedung dengan bahagia.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang blue sapphire menatap mereka terharu sekaligus iri.

"Andai ayah masih ada." ujarnya.

*

Hiashi berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar sambil menundukkan kepala dihadapan atasannya yang duduk dikursinya dengan tenang.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tuan, aku ma-ma-mau meminjam uang ke-kepada tuan." ujar Hiashi.

"Kau selalu meminjam uang perusahaan dan sekarang hutang mu sudah menempuk." ujar atasannya.

Hiashi sadar ia selalu meminjam uang perusahaan dengan jaminan gajinya dipotong tapi uang itu ia gunakan untuk mengobati putri semata wayangnya yang ia cintai dan ia sayangi yang selama ini mengidap penyakit kelainan jantung dan memiliki fisik lemah dan sering jatuh sakit.

"Saya mohon tuan ini semua untuk putri ku yang jatuh sakit." ujar Hiashi memohon.

"Apa penyakitnya hingga kau selalu meminjam uang hum?" tanya sang atasan penasaran dan mulai serius menatap Hiashi.

"Ia mengidap kelainan jantung dan memiliki fisik yang lemah hingga membuatnya sering jatuh sakit dan sekarang jantung nya sudah rusak dan harus diganti dan di operasi saya butuh dana tuan saya mohon.." ujar Hiashi kemudian berlutut dihadapan atasnya yang berumur lebih muda darinya.

"Seorang ayah tak pantas berlutut seperti itu.."

"Naruto-sama.." gumam Hiashi.

"Apa jaminan mu kali ini?" tanya atasannya.  
>Naruto Namikaze sang pemilik Namikaze Corp dan masih berumur 23 tahun.<p>

"Gaji mu?" ujar Naruto.

Hiashi berpikir keras ia tidak tau harus apa lagi hutang yang sebelumnya saja belum lunas dengan jaminan gaji jika ia harus menjamin kan gaji lagi maka habislah gajinya lalu apa yang akan ia berikan untuk anak dan istrinya.

"Hm?" gumam Naruto santai dan menyandarkan tubuh nya dikursi.

"Berapa biaya operasinya?" tanya Naruto.

"Li-li-lima puluh juta sekaligus pengobatannya." jawab Hiashi.

"Gaji mu sebulan lima juta dan hutang mu sebelumnya tiga puluh juta di kurang gaji mu tinggal dua puluh juta dengan alasan biaya pengobatan, terapi dan membayar apartemen dan kebutuhan dirumah." ujar Naruto.

"Jika kau pinjam lagi jadi delapan puluh juta." lanjutnya.

Hiashi hanya dapat menutup matanya mendengar jumlah uang yang ia pinjam dan tak tau kapan ia bisa melunasinya.

"Berapa usia putri mu?" tanya Naruto dan membenarkan posisi duduknya sambil menopang dagu dan meja kerjanya sebagai tumpuan sikuknya.

"Delapan belas tahun." jawab Hiashi.

"Kelas tiga SMA." ujar Naruto.

"Umur ku sudah dua puluh tiga tahun." gumam Naruto.

"Siapa nama putri mu?"

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."

Sebelah sudutnya terangkat mendengar nama putri Hiashi.

'Dia gadis yang cantik dan manis.' pikir Naruto.

"Oke akan aku anggap lunas semua hutang mu dan aku biayai semua pengobatan putri mu dengan syarat." lanjutnya.

"Syarat?" ujar Hiashi.

"Ya." Naruto mengangguk.

"Apa syaratnya tuan?" tanya Hiashi.

"Aku ingin putri mu menikah dengan ku." ujar Naruto santai.

"A-apa?" ujar Hiashi tak percaya.

"Ma-maaf tuan tapi aku tak tau karena aku lebih mementingkan kebahagian putri ku aku tak mau nanti dia kecewa padaku." ujar Hiashi.

"Dia akan bahagia bersama ku,, aku akan menjaga nya." ujar Naruto meyakinkan.

"..." Hiashi terdiam.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Hiashi yang masih berlutut di hadapannya.

"Berdirilah tak pantas orang yang lebih tua berlutut di hadapan orang yang lebih muda darinya." ujar Naruto sambil memegang kedua pundak Hiashi agar berdiri dan memintanya duduk di sofa yang ada diruangan tempat biasa ia menerima tamu.

"Anggaplah aku seorang pria yang sedang melamar gadis yang ia cintai dihadapan ayahnya." ujar Naruto yang juga duduk disamping Hiashi.

"Tapi kenapa tuan memilih putri ku?" tanya Hiashi bingung kenapa tuan nya yang tampan ini ingin menikahi putrinya jelas-jelas ia hanya karyawan biasa.

"Ada banyak perempuan didunia ini tapi aku malas untuk mencari perempuan mana yang baik dan banyak diluar sana perempuan yang menyatakan cinta padaku tapi jelas-jelas mereka hanya menginginkan harta ku kedudukkan ku bukan cinta ku." ujar Naruto menjelaskan.

"Aku mengerti tuan." ujar Hiashi.

"Bagus ku anggap itu artinya kau menerima lamaran ku." ujar Naruto santai dan penuh kemenangan diwajahnya.

"Eh?" gumam Hiashi bingung.

*

Dua bulan kemudian.

"Ayah lihatlah Hinata sudah sembuh dan sehat,, ibu senang sekali melihatnya." ujar Hikari yang duduk disamping Hiashi sambil melihat putrinya yang sedang bermain dengan kucing anggora berwarna hitam putih ditaman belakang rumah mereka dengan raut wajah bahagia.

"Dan sudah naik kelas tiga." lanjutnya.

"Kita harus memberitahu Hinata bahwa hari pernikahan nya sudah dekat." ujar Hiashi.

"Tujuh hari lagi yaa,, apakah mereka sudah menyiapkannya?" ujar Hikari.

"Sudah mereka persiapkan semuanya, tapi karena Hinata masih sekolah jadi pernikahan mereka dirahasiakan."

"Ayah!" seru Hinata.

"Ada apa Hinata?" sahut Hiashi.

"Nanti kita beli kucing perempuan karena Mito sendirian.." ujar Hinata sambil mengelus bulu kucing miliknya.

"Iya anak ku." ujar Hiashi.

"Nanti malam kita beritahu Hinata." ujar Hikari.

"Iya." sahut mengerti.

*

Hikari dan Hiashi berdiri didepan pintu kamar Hinata dengan ragu, melihat keraguan sang suami Hikari memegang lengan suami nya erat sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Hiashi mengerti kemudian menghembuskan napasnya secara perlahan.

"Hinata!" seru Hiashi memanggil nama putrinya.

"Iya ayah!" sahut Hinata kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya setelah membuka pintu.

"Ayah dan ibu ingin berbicara dengan mu." ujar Hikari lembut.

"Iya bu, ayo masuk." ujar Hinata mengerti dan mempersilahkan kedua orang tuanya masuk kedalam kamar.

Hinata duduk dipinggir kasur disamping ibunya sedangkan sang ayah menatap rembulan dari balik jendela.

"Hinata, apa kau siap untuk menikah?" tanya Hiashi.

"Me-me-menikah?" ujar Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Iya sayang ku." ucap Hikari dan memeluk Hinata dari samping.

"Hinata ayah punya banyak hutang dengan perusahaan karena mengobati mu dan pak direktur akan menganggapnya lunas dan akan membiayayai semua pengobatan mu dengan syarat kau menikah dengannya setelah kau sembuh." ujar Hiashi menjelaskan dan duduk disamping Hinata.

"Ta-ta-tapi a-ayah a-aku tidak ta-tau dan aku masih sekolah.." ujar Hinata yang mulai ketakutan.

"Mereka akan merahasiakan pernikahan mu." ucap Hikari.

"Minggu depan kau akan menikah dengan nya." ujar Hiashi kemudian keluar kamar Hinata tak ingin sampai putrinya tau bahwa dia menitihkan air mata.

"Menikah." gumam Hinata tak percaya dan menitihkan air matanya.

"Maafkan kami Hinata." ujar Hikari dan mencium pucuk kepala Hinata sayang kemudian beranjak keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar membiarkan Hinata untuk menenangkan diri setelah mengetahui dia akan menikah di usia dini.

Bersambung~

Mohon di review fanfic pertama ku ini maaf gaje hehehe

Salam hangat...


	2. Chapter 2

Waktunya balas review

Misti Chan : yaps Gaara jadi pihak ke3 tapi tetep naruhina.

Enischan : ok terimakasih

Kyucel : berapa chapter,, aku juga gak tau hehehe tapi tunggu ja..

Danar Naruhina : Terimakasih.

2nd Silient reader : hehehe silahkan.

Virna,ajja.9 : kalau ada kuota aku pasti publis hehehe

Oke dichapter berikutnya ada beberapa rahasia Naruto dan Namikaze Group dan juga ada seseorang ooc character namanya Yuura yang dianggap misterius oleh Hinata karena selalu berpakaian berwarna hitam dan Yuura sangat dekat dengan Naruto membuat Hinata cemburu...

Bagaimana selanjutnya lihat aja...

LaverderKu

Chapters 2

Pair . NaruHina . GaaHina

Rate . T bersemi M (kekerasan)

Genre . Romance

Disclaimer . Masashi Kishimoto 

Pagi kembali menyambut, sinar matahari menerangi bumi.  
>Hinata hanya duduk dibangku nya sendirian tanpa ditemani oleh kedua temannya yang cerewet Ino dan Sakura.<p>

"Hinata!"

"Gaara-kun!" sahut Hinata.  
>Pria bernama Gaara itu tersenyum dan menghampiri Hinata.<p>

"Sendirian, mana Ino dan Sakura?" tanya nya kemudian duduk disamping Hinata.

"Belum datang." jawab Hinata.

"Tumben." ucap Gaara.

"Oh ya sebentar lagi kita akan buka stand kira-kira kelas kita dapat stand apa ya?" ujar Hinata.

"Kemarin kita dapat rumah hantu tapi kan itu bulan depan." ujar Gaara.

"Akutau dan aku tidak mau rumah hantu lagi mengerikan." ujar Hinata mengingat semester lalu dimana kelas mereka mendapat rumah hantu dan Hinata hampir pingsan melihat Ino berkostum hantu.

"Hmm.." Gaara tersenyum mengingatnya.

"Oh ya bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kita jalan-jalan?" ajak Gaara.

Hinata menimbang-nimbang tawaran Gaara dan ini saat yang tepat karena selama ini Hinata menyukai Gaara begitu juga sebaliknya tapi Hinata sadar ia akan segerah menikah ia tak mungkin mencintai Gaara lagi.

'Mungkin hanya hari ini saja,, sebelum aku menikah jika sudah aku tak dapat melakukan nya lagi karena aku akan belajar untuk mencinta suami ku nanti,, tapi kepala direktur ya ah bukan-bukan CEO bukan-bukan dia pemilik perusahaan itu berarti dia sudah tua bangka kayak kakek-kakek atau om om karena biasanya kan mereka sudah tua oh tidak! Tuhan selamat kan aku..' pikir Hinata dengan ekspresi takut.

"Hinata kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara khawatir.

"Ahahaha tidak apa hehehe.." jawab Hinata salah tingkah.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Jalan-jalan."

"Baiklah sepulang sekolah yaa."

"Iya." 

Naruto duduk dengan santai sambil menandatangni beberapa berkas yang ia periksa, karena hari ini tidak terlalu sibuk baginya.

"Selesai." ujar Naruto dan menaruh pulpennya lalu menyenderkan punggungnya dikursi kerjanya.

"Hinata,, aku tak sabar untuk mendapatkan mu." gumam nya.

Hari sudah malam dan Hinata masih sibuk memainkan handphone. 

Hinata berbaring di temapat tidurnya kerena lelah seharian ini ia mengelilingi kota bersama Gaara orang yang ia sukai.

Matanya terpejam sebentar dan terbuka kembali menyadari ada getaran dari ponselnya.

Drrrt..

Hinata membuka pesan dari Gaara sambil tersenyum. 

From : Gaara-kun.

Hei apa kau sudah tidur?

_

From : Hinata-chan.

Belum ^^v

_

Gaara tersenyum melihat Hinata membalas pesanya dan iapun kembali mengetik pesan dan mengirimnya.

From : Gaara-kun.

Hinata,, aku menyukai mu dan aku sudah mengatakan nya tadi di taman,, bagaimana jawaban mu?

_

From : Hinata-chan

Maafkan aku Gaara-kun aku tidak bisa membalasnya aku memang menyukai mu tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya lagi,,, maafkan aku yaa...

_

From : Gaara-kun.

Kenapa?

_

From : Hinata-chan.

Maaf aku tak bisa,, maafkan aku Gaara-kun. 

Gaara terdiam membaca pesan Hinata sungguh hatinya sakit karena penolakkan Hinata.  
>Sudah sejak ia SMP ia sudah menyukai Hinata dan tak mampu mengungkap kan nya dan baru kali ini ia mampu mengungkap kan isi hatinya pada Hinata namun ditolak secara halus oleh Hinata. 'Kenapa?' itulah yang memenuhi pikiran Gaara, kenapa Hinata menolaknya membuatnya tidak mengerti arah pemikiran Hinata dan setahu nya Hinata mencintainya dan semua orang pun tau mereka saling menyukai tapi tak mampu mengungkapkan isi hati mereka.<p>

Gaara menutup matanya dan memilih untuk tidur karena hari sudah mulai larut malam dan besok ia harus sekolah. 

Tujuh hari kemudian.

Hari minggu pukul 08.00 pagi.  
>Tempat cafe Yamanaka Flower.<p>

Gaara berkumpul bersama Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, dan Sai di cafe milik Ino seperti namanya Yamanaka Flower, cafe ini seperti rumah kaca dan dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam bunga membuatnya indah dan sejuk dan inilah penyebab mengapa cafe ini selalu ramai oleh pengunjung.

"Dimana Hinata?" tanya Gaara yang tak melihat keberadaan Hinata.

"Aku tidak tau aku sudah smssi nya agar datang tapi katanya dia sibuk ada pekerjaan." sahut Ino.

"Begitu." ujar Gaara.

"Kita mendapat cafe Neko-chan jadi kita harus bahas kostum dan makanan apa yang akan kita buat nanti di event sekolah." ujar Sakura.

"Hinata pasti kawaii mengenakan kostum kucing." ujar Sai.

"Benar." sahut Sasuke menyetujui ucapan Sai karena memang dasarnya Hinata adalah gadis kawaii yang selama ini mereka kenal.

"Aku akan mendisain gambar pakaiannya." ujar Sai.

"Aku dan Sasuke dan lainnya akan menata konsep ruangan,," ujar Gaara.

"Aku akan menyiapkan menunya." ujar Ino.

"Aku dan ibu ku akan membuat kostum nya." ujar Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Event ini akan dilaksanakan bulan Januari,, jadi kita harus mempersiapkannya baik-baik." Ujar Sai.

"Ini bulan November,, dan bulan Desember kita ujian semesterkita tak puya waktu untuk bermain-main." Ujar Sakura.

"Benar kata Sakura.." sahut Ino.

"Oh ya setiap kita mau ujian kita pasti menginap dirumah teman untuk belajar bersama,, kita sudah berteman selama enam tahun,," ujar Sakura.

"Kita sudah pernah menginap di rumah Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Gaara, dan aku jadi tinggal rumah Hinata,," jelas Sai.

"Iya ya kita tidak pernah kerumah Hinata,, bagaimana kali ini kita kerumah Hinata?" ajak Ino bersemangat.

"Aku sih setuju-setuju aja,," sahut Sasuke.

"Aku juga,," timpal Gaara setuju.

"Baiklah kalau semuanya setuju kita putuskan kita menginap di rumah Hinata!" Seru Sakura semangat dan ia tak dapat membayangkan wajah Hinata nanti kalau ia tau nanti mereka akan menginap di rumah Hinata.

Hinata sudah sah menjadi istri Naruto baik secara agama maupun hukum namun dirahasiakan dari publik.  
>Hinata tak percaya bahwa orang yang ia nikahi masih muda, tampan dan berkarisma membuat wajahnya bersemu merah sepanjangan.<p>

Hari ini mereka sudah menikah di gereja walaupun tanpa tamu undangan dan gaun pernikahan, Hinata hanya mengenakan dress berwarna putih polos dengan lengan panjang dan roknya di atas lutut serta sepasang haghils berwarna putih di kakinya.

Rambutnya yang panjang dikepang dan ditaruh disisi leher kanannya dengan hiasan pita berbentuk bunga plam di atas kepalanya membentuk bando.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengenakan stelan jas berwarna hitam dan tidak mengancingkan jasnya dan tentu nya tidak memakai dasi hanya kemeja berwarna putih. 

Dan hanya di hadiri orang tua Hinata dan manejer Naruto dan seorang perempuan misterius dengan berpakain setelan jas hanya saja ia tak mengenakan dasi dan jasnya tak dikancing.

Perempuan itu berambut panjang berwarna hitam dan sepasang iris matanya berwarna merah membuat Hinata ngeri melihatnya dan diketahui bernama Yuura.

Setelah pernikahan di gereja Naruto segerah meresmikan nya secara hukum.

Setelah semuanya selesai Naruto membawa Hinata kerumah baru mereka yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka.  
>Dan Hinata resmi tinggal disini dan pisah dari kedua orang tuanya.<p>

Naruto menhentikan laju mobil didepan sebuah rumah yang mewah dan megah.  
>Arsitekturnya menyerupai istana Eropa dan berwarna putih dan abu-abu.<p>

"Ayo keluar." ujar Naruto dan membukakan pintu mobil.  
>Hinata mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil. <p>

"Setelah kau tamat kuliah kita akan menggelar pesta di depan publik." ujar Naruto dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Iya Naruto-sama." ujar Hinata.  
>Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap Hinata disebelahnya.<p>

"Panggil aku Naruto-kun." ujarnya dan kembali berjalan.

"I-iya.." ujar Hinata blushing. 

Di dalam kamar Naruto membuka jasnya kemudian merebahkan tubuh nya di kasur.

"Hmm" gumam nya.  
>Hinata duduk dipinggir kasur dengan malu dan gugup.<p>

"Aku tak akan menyentuh mu sampai kau tamat kuliah tapi izinkan aku untuk setiap hari tidur bersama mu, memeluk mu dan mencium mu." ujar Naruto mengerti akan keadaan Hinata.

"Eh?" ujar Hinata tak percaya dan menatap blue sapphire Naruto.

"Iya.." ujar Naruto meyakinkan.

"Di rumah ini banyak pelayan dan pembantu, kau tak perlu repot dalam mengurus rumah." ujar Naruto.

"I-iya Naruto-kun." sahut Hinata mengerti.

"Aku mau tidur, aku lelah karena semalaman aku lembur hanya karena demi beberapa hari ini agar dapat libur setelah kita menikah,,," ujar Naruto menjelaskan dan menutup kedua matanya menuju alam mimpi.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang tertidur tenang dan damai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*

Pukul 05.30 pagi Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Naruto tidur disamping nya.

"Naruto-kun bangun sudah pagi." ujar Hinata sambil menggoyangkan pelan tubuh Naruto.

"Mmmmm masihh pagi Hinataa.." gumam Naruto dan membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Hinata.

"Nanti aku masak untuk mu,, kau bangun dan mandi." ujar Hinata.

"Aku ngantuk.." gumam Naruto.

"Oh yaaa?" ujar Hinata menyeringai licik.

"Yaaaa ahahaha.. Hinata hentikan.." teriak Naruto histeri mengetahui Hinata menggelitikinya dengan jari lentiknya.

"Ahaha kau lucu Naruto-kun." ujar Hinata dan masih menggelitiki Naruto.

"Ahahaha awas kau.." ujar Naruto menyeringai dan dengan cepat menarik Hinata dalam pelukkan nya dan berguling kebawah menyebabkan Hinata kini berada dibawahnya.

"Beraninya kau ya!" ujar Naruto.

"Ma-maaf." ujar Hinata takut Naruto akan marah.

Naruto memegang kedua lengan Hinata dan menaruhnya di atas kepala Hinata dan sekarang tangan kirinya yang memegan kedua tangan Hinata.  
>Kakinya menindih kaki Hinata agar tidak dapat bergerak.<p>

"Akan ku balas." Naruto menyeringai dan mulai menggelitiki Hinata dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ahahaha Naruto hentikan geli ahaahaha.." Hinata menggeliat tak karuan tapi tak bisa lepas karena Naruto mengurungnya.

"Ini pembalasan." ujar Naruto dan menggelitik perut dan pinggang Hinata.

"Ampun Naruto-kun hahahaha.."  
>Naruto menghentikan tangannya dan menatap amethyst Hinata lekat dan membiarkan gadis yang berada dibawahnya untuk mengatur napas.<p>

"Kau curang kau mengurungku!" oceh Hinata sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Hinata lembut.  
>jantung baru Hinata berdetak cepat dan wajahnya berubah waarna menjadi merah, Hinata hanya pasrah dan menutup matanya dan membiarkan Naruto menciumnya.<br>Naruto menggigit bibir bawah Hinata lembut.  
>Hinata membuka mulutnya dan lidah Naruto langsung masuk dan membiarkan Naruto mencicipi mulut dan lidahnya.<p>

"Hmmmp.." desah Hinata. Kalau saja Naruto tidak membuat janji itu pasti sekarang Hinata akan menjadi santapannya pagi ini tapi ia tau ia tak boleh melanggar janjinya karena itu bukan prinsipnya.

Naruto melepas ciuaman nya dan menjilati bibir Hinata yang basar karena saliva mereka yang bercampur.

"Aku mau mandi dan kau siapkan pakaian ku dan kau bilangkan akan membuatkan ku sarapan.." ujar Naruto.

"Iya Naruto-kun." ujar Hinata mengerti.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya dan melepaskan Hinata dan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport mewah berwarna putih berhenti didepan gerbang Konoha High School dan membuat siswa maupun siswi yang lewat berdecak kagum melihat mobil mewah berhenti didepan sekolah mereka, dan mereka tau selama ini biasanya Sasuke lah yang sering membawa mobil mewah serta genk nya tapi kali ini mobil siapa?.

"Wah siapa ya?"

"Mobilnya keren."

Sesosok Hinata turun dari mobil dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada orang yang ada di dalam mobil membuat semua orang bingung melihatnya.

Gaara yang baru sampai disekolah pun kaget melihatnya sampai ia menghentikan laju motor ninjanya di pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Baiklah." seru Hinata kemudian melihat mobil sport itu pergi menjauh setelah itu Hinata memasuki area sekolah.

"Ohayou Gaara-kun!" sapa Hinata yang melihat Gaara.

"Ohayou mo,, oh ya siapa yang mengantar mu tadi?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Teman ku." jawab Hinata berbohong dan sebelumnya ia sudah sepakat dengan Naruto bahwa kalau ada temannya bertanya siapa Naruto maka jawabannya adalah teman.

"Oh ya sudah." ujar Gaara dan kembali menyalakan mesin motor dan memasuki area parkir motor.  
>Hinata bahagia karena mendapatkan Naruto yang selalu mengerti dirinya dan membuatnya nyaman walaupun mereka baru kenal.<p>

"Ayo Hinata kita masuk kelas dan mendekor." ujar Gaara dan menggandengan tangan kiri Hinata.

"Ayo eh kita dapat apa? Tapikan kita mau ujian.." tanya Hinata.

Gaara menggandengan tangan Hinata namun dengan cepat Hinata melepaskan tangan Gaara yang menggandengnya membuat Gaara menaikan sebelah alis tak mengerti.

"Cafe Neko-chan." jawab Gaara.

"Waaa pasti kawaii." Seru Hinata bersemangat dan tanpa sengaja mata Gaara melihat sebuah cincin melingkar di jari manis Hinata.

"Iya kawaii." Sahut Gaara dan memperhatikan jari manis Hinata.

"Ayo masuk kelas." seru Hinata dan buru-buru memasuki kelas yang tengah didekorasi.  
>Gaara tersenyum tipis dan mengikuti Hinata dari belakang.<p>

"Ohayou Hinata!" sapa Sakura yang melihat kedatangan Hinata di dalam kelas.

"Ohayou mo Sakura-chan!" balas Hinata dan mendekati Sakura yang tengah menghias dinding.

"Kau akan jadi pelayan cafe." ujar Sakura.

"Oke!" seru Hinata mengerti.

"Gaara?" tanya Hinata.

"Mereka juga maid dan Sasuke kasir bersama ku." ujar Sakura senang.

"Lee?" tanya Hinata.

"Jadi badut kucing untuk menarik perhatian pengunjung." ujar Sakura.

"Leepasti kawaii ne hahaha.." seru Hinata.

"Hahaha memang aku aja gak nyangka." sahut Sakura dan memperhatikan gaya Lee yang tengah berlatih bagaimana casa menarik perhatian pelanggan agar berkunjung ke cafe mereka.

"Siapa akan datang nanti ayah ibu mu?" tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin tapi bersama teman dekat ku juga..." jawab Hinata bersemangat

"Sahabat dekat mu aku, Ino, Sasuke, Sai, dan Gaara, aku tak tau kau punya sahabat dekat selain kami." ujar Sakura.

"Nanti akan aku kenalkan." ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah sekarang kita dekor kelas. Oke!" seru Sakura.

"Oke!" Hinata mengacungkan jempolnya.

Bersambung~

Yaaaa inilah fanfic ku minna-san bagaimana?

Mohon di review yaaa dan aku terima flam dalam fanfic ku karena menurut ku itu berarti hehehe *plak

Oke sampai jumpa pada chapters selanjutnya...

Salam hangat Mitsuki


	3. Chapter 3

LavenderKu

Chapters 3

Pair . NaruHina GaaHina

Rate . M (Kekerasan)

Genre . Romance . Action

Disclaimer . Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara terus memperhatikan Hinata seperti ada yang disembunyikan Hinata darinya dan cincin itu masih melekat di jari manisnya.

Ekspresi Hinata berubah setelah ia mendapat sebuah pesan lalu tersenyum.

"Kenapa dia?" gumam Gaara tak mengerti.

Hinata kembali menghiasi meja bersama Ino sambil bercanda tawa.

"Gaara!" seru Sai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Apa Hinata menerima mu?" ujarnya bertanya.

"Tidak."

"Eh kenapa setahu ku kalian saling menyukai."

"Aku tak tau tapi ada yang aneh dengan sikap Hinata."

"Aneh maksud mu?"

"Pagi tadi aku lihat seseorang mengantarnya kesekolah dengan mobil sport warna putih, lalu saat aku menggandeng tangan nya, ia melepaskan nya dan kulihat jari manis nya ada sebuah cincin."

"Hmm.." gumam Sai lalu memperhatikan Hinata dan benar saja ada cincin berwarna putih silver.

"Itu cincin mas putih dilihat dari kilauwan nya cincin itu mas putih yang harga nya tinggi." ujar Sai.

"Begitu." sahut Gaara mengerti.

"Hei kalian ayo sini kita makan siang bersama!" seru Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Gaara dan Sai.

"Iya.." seru Sai dan menghampiri sahabatnya itu bersama Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Naruto dan Hinata berbaring ditempat tidur mereka sambil berpelukkan dan menonton acara tv dikamar mereka.

"Bagaimana perkerjaan mu?" ujar Hinata dan menaruh kepalanya dipundak Naruto.

"Ya begitulah." ujar Naruto dan mencium pucuk kepala Hinata.

Hinata memeluk Naruto erat, ia merasa nyaman dan hangat saat Naruto memeluknya sayang.

"Kau suka film hantu dan genre nya gore?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak." ketus Hinata.

"Kenapa kau takut?" tanya Naruto.

"Umm." gumam Hinata.

"Ternyata kau penakut."

"Tiidakk.."

"Oh yaaa.."

"Humm"

Naruto tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Hinata yang manja membuatnya semakin menyayangi Hinata.

"Aishiteru Hinata."

"Aishiteru yo Naruto-kun."

"Gimana sekolah mu?"

"Seperti biasa menyenangkan."

"Kau hebat."

"Hebat?"

"Ya nilai mu selalu bagus disekolah."

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

"Aku seperti memiliki seorang kakak kalau didekat mu hihihi.."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku adalah suami mu."

"Kita baru kenal tapi ntah kenapa aku selalu nyaman disisi mu.."

"Aku juga.. Tapi aku telah lama mengenal mu.."

"Haa? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku duduk dibangku SD kelas tiga aku menolong seorang gadis kecil dari anak-anak jahil karena mengambil boneka kucing nya lalu sebagai ucapan terimakasih ia mencium pipi ku."

"Eh?" Hinata blushing mendengar cerita Naruto dan menyembunyikan wajah nya di dada Naruto karena rona merah.

"Gadis kecil itu aku.." gumam Hinata dengan suara amat kecil dan dapat di dengar jelas oleh telinga Naruto.

"Ahahaha akhirnya kau ingat.." Naruto mencium pucuk kepala Hinata lagi.

"Aku mau tidur." ujar Naruto dan memeluk tubuh Hinata.

"Aku juga." gumam Hinata. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata selama ujian kita menginap dirumah mu yaaa." ujar Sakura.

"Dirumah ku?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya benar.." timpal Ino.

"Bukankah itu kebiasaan kita setiap ujian agar dapat belajar bersama." ujar Sasuke.

'Bagaimana ini.' pikir Hinata bingung.  
>Sementara Hinata berpikir keras mencari ide. Gaara terus memperhatikan tingkah nya tanpa ia ketahui.<p>

'Ayah dan ibu sedang didesa menjenguk paman yang sakit, pasti rumah dikunci kalau dirumah ku yang sekarang... Naruto-kun selalu pulang jam delapan malam hmmm baiklah.' pikir Hinata penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah tapi tidak menginap." ujar Hinata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Gapapa sih.." jawab Hinata.

"Tak apalah." ujar Ino.

"Minggu depan kita libur karena guru meminta kita untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian." ujar Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berlibur berlibur bersama?" ajak Ino.

"Kita diminta belajar bukan berlibur." ketus Sai.

"Hehehe.." Ino tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Sai yang ketus.

"Dimana rumah mu Hinata?" tanya Gaara.

"Namikaze Mansion." jawab Hinata.

Semua terdiam mendengar alamat rumah Hinata dan Hinata menatap bingung teman-temannya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Sejak kapan kau tinggal di Namikaze Mansion kau kan Hyuuga,, Hinata." ujar Sasuke.

"A-a-aku memang tinggal di daerah Namikaze Mansion." jawab Hinata gugup.

"Disana perumahan elit nomor satu di Jepang dan yang kedua Uchiha, ketiga Sabaku Villa." ujar Sai.

"Kau keren Hinata." seru Sakura.  
>Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.<p>

"Hei kenapa hari ini tidak ada guru yang masuk." ujar Ino sambil mengedarkan pandangannya melihat suasana kelas yang berisik.

"HEI KALIAN SEMUA JANGAN MERUSAK DEKORASI KELAS BIAR NANTI BULAN JANUARI GAK SUSAH LAGI MAU MENDEKOR!" teriak Ino membuat seisi kelas terdiam tak menjawab dan hanya mampu menatap Ino ngeri.

"Hm bagus." ujar Ino dan kembali duduk dengan nyaman dan menatap sahabat baiknya yang menatap nya dengan sweatdrop melihat Ino yang berteriak dan seluruh kelas terdiam.

"Itu bukan teriakan seorang wanita." ujar Sai bijak.

"Hm." Ino memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pasangan didepannya dan Hinata hanya tersenyum geli bersama Sakura.

"Teng! Teng! Teng!"

"YEEEEEEEE!"

Sorakan suara seluruh murid KHS terdengar keseluruh penjuru sekolah mendengar bel sekolah membuat kepala sekolah hanya menutup kedua telinganya.

"Ayo pulang!" seru Ino bersemangat dan telah menggendong tasnya.

"Ayo!" seru Hinata.

Semuanya keluar dari kelas masing-masing dengan wajah bahagia yang tak terduga karena seharian tidak belajar apalagi minggu depan libur untuk persiapan ujian semester satu.  
>Sungguh kebahagian yang luar biasa bagi mereka.<p>

Naruto berdiri sambil menyenderkan tubuh tegapnya di body mobil sport miliknya di depan gerbang sekolah.  
>Semua siswi menatap Naruto dengan kagum dan wajah yang merah.<p>

"Keren sekali siapa dia?"

"Kyaaaa keren!"

"Hei dia siapa apa?" tanya Ino yang keluar dari gerbang lebih dulu bersama Sakura.

"Dia keren!" seru Sakura.

"Hari ini Sasuke yang bawa mobil, Sai gak bawa karena kita mau jalan-jalan bersama kan." ujar Ino.

"Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Diakan bersama Gaara." jawab Ino.

"Hi." ujar Sai yang baru saja keluar.  
>Gaara mengendarai motornya dan berhenti di hadapan Ino, Sakura, dan Sai.<p>

"Mana Hinata?" tanya Sai.

"Itu!" ujar Gaara yang melihat kedatangan Hinata.

"Ayo Hinata! Oh ya gak muat dalam mobil Sasuke,, kau bersama Gaara ya.." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum licik.

"Uummm.." gumam Hinata bingung.

"Hinata!" seru Naruto memanggil Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang telah menunggunya.  
>Hinata tersenyum kemudian menatap teman-temannya.<p>

"Maaf semuanya sepertinya aku gak bisa ikut." ujar Hinata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara bingung.

"Hei kau kenal pria tampan itu, Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Um." Hinata mengangguk.

"Maaf yaa kalau begitu aku duluan ya.." ujar Hinata dan menghampiri Naruto yang telah menunggunya.

"Hei." seru Sakura.

Gaara memperhatikan Naruto dan Hinata yang tengah berbicang sambil tertawa kecil membuatnya cemburu.

"Kau sudah pulang ternyata." ujar Naruto.

"Um." Hinata mengangguk.

"Mari berkencan dengan ku hari ini nona." ajak Naruto lembut.

"Hahaha baiklah." Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar sungguh Gaara sangat cemburu melihatnya.

"Kita ke butik dan ganti pakaian mu, aku tak mau dibilang berkencan dengan bocah." sindir Naruto.

"Aku bukan bocah." ketus Hinata.

"Oh yaaa?"

"Iyaaa.."

"Hahaha kau hebat nona, silahkan masuk." ujar Naruto dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Huum." Hinata menggembungkan pipi dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Naruto menutup pintu mobil setelah Hinata masuk dan berlari kecil menuju pintu sebelahnya.

"Siapa dia?" gumam Gaara.

"Gaara." gumam Sakura.

Setelah Naruto masuk kedalam mobil terlihat dari balik kaca mobil.  
>Naruto mencium bibir Hinata singkat kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi dari depan gerbang sekolah.<p>

"Aku akan mendapatkan Hinata apapun yang terjadi!" ujar Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 17.00 sore.

Naruto mengakhiri kencan mereka hari ini dan memilih pulang karena hari sudah sore.

Ditengah jalan yang cukup sepi ada sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang mengikuti mobilnya, Naruto sadar akan hal itu tapi ia tetap terlihat tenang.

"Besok kita kemana lagi mumpung aku libur sekolah.." ujar Hinata.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar Hinata,," ujar Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan mobil yang terus mengikutinya dari kaca spion mobil.

"Ba-baiklah,," ujar Hinata pelan.

**Ciiiiikkktt**

"Aaaaaaakk.." teriak Hinata.

Naruto langsung banting stir setelah mobil itu mau menyerempet mobilnya.

Dengan kesal Naruto menghentikn laju mobilnya dan melepas sabuk pengaman nya dan melirik Hinata sebentar.

"Tunggulah di mobil jangan keluar." Printah Naruto kemudian keluar dari mobil menghampiri orang-orang yang keluar dari mobil.

Hinata ketakutan melihatnya apalagi tak lama berselang mereka mengaroyoki Naruto, lima lawan satu.

"Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata ketakutan.

Naruto berkalahi dengan mereka, satu persatu mereka jatuh karena Naruto cukup tangguh dalam berkelahi.

Hinata menitihkan air mata setelah melihat seseorang dari mereka mengarahkan pistol kepada Naruto.

"Kau akan segerah mati tuan Namikaze hahahaha..." ujarnya masih mengarahkan pistolnya.

"Kau terlalu yakin." Ujar Naruto menyeringai.

**Dorr..**

Sebua tembakkan mengenai kepala pria itu dan pistol ditangan nya terjatuh.

Pria itu ambruk dan dibelakangnya berdiri Yuura sambil memegang pistol.

"Bagus Yuura!" seru Naruto.

"Iya Tuan.." ujar Yuura.

"Mereka mengikuti ku sejak tadi.." ujar Naruto.

"Aku tau maka dari itu aku terus mengikuti tuan seharian ini."

"Ya sudah ayo kita pulang."

"Mobil ku terparkir tak jauh dari sini,, kalau begitu aku permisi,,"

Yuura membungkuk kan badannya dan pergi menjauh.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri mobilnya dan masuk

"Naruto-kun kau tak apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Tidak apapa."jawab Naruto dan memasang sabuk pengamannya dan menyalakan mesin mobil dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Me-me-mereka mati?" tanya Hinata gugup dan takut.

"Sudah jangan takut Hinata."

"Tapi mereka siapa?"

"Sudah jangan di pikirkan Hinata,,"

"Tadi Yuura kan,,"

"Iya,, udah sekarang aku sudah selamat dan gak apapa jadi jangan cerewet oke." Ujar Naruto kesal.

Hinata terdiam tak bergeming takut melihat Naruto apalagi jelas dari nada suaranya Naruto sedang kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Didalam rumah Hinata baru sampai di rumah dan melihat beberapa orang bepakaian dengan stelan jas warna hitam yang telah menunggu di ruang tamu.

Naruto menatap semua orang itu tajam, Hinata takut melihat sosok Naruto saat ini, ia bukan Naruto yang hangat dan perhatian.

"KALIA SEMUA GAK BECUS!" teriak Naruto marah.

Semuanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Maafkan kami tuan.." ujar mereka takut.

"Aku muak kalian tau itu,, keluar dari rumah ku sebelum kalian mati di tangan ku.." ujar Naruto dingin, semua orang-orang itu langsung berlari keluar rumah ketakutan.

"Naruto-kun,,," ucap Hinata pelan dengan suara amat kecil.

Yuura datang sambil membawa koper berwarna hitam ditangan nya.

"Masuklah kedalam kamar Hinata." Ujar Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan berjalan masuk ke kamar takut Naruto akan marah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku membawa barangnya,," jawab Yuura.

"Kita bicarakan di ruang kerja ku." Ujar Naruto.

"Baik."

.

.

.

.

Hinata masuk kedalam kamar sambil menangis.

Ia taruh tasnya di sofa kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.." Hinata memeluk erat bantalnya.

**Drrtt...**

Hinata merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan melihat siapa yang menelpon.

**Gaara-kun.**

Dengan cepat Hinata menghapus air matanya dan mengangkat telpon.

"Moshi-moshi.."

"_Konbawa Hinata_."

"Konbawa Gaara."

Di kamar Gaara, Gaara bingung kenapa Hinata tidak memanggilnya dengan akhiran Kun lagi.

"_Hinata,, tadi yang menjemput mu disekolah siapa?_"

"Teman ku."

"_Begitu yaa ne, nande sepertinya suaru mu serak kau menangis?_"

"Tidak."

"_Jangan bohong aku tau.._"

"Nggak kok gak nangis,,"

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Nona Hinata,,"

"Iya tunggu sebentar,," seru Hinata dan menutup telpon nya karena salah tekan layar ponselnya pun masih dalam keadaan menelpon dan menaruh ponselnya begitu saja di kasur dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Makan malam sudah siap." Ujar pelayan.

"Oh ya Mia, Naruto-kun, dimana?"

"Naruto-sama sudah pergi dengan Yuura-sama." Ujar Mia.

"Yuura itu siapa?"

"Maaf nyonya,, aku tidak tau lagi pula aku pelayan baru disini." Ujar Mia.

Gaara terkejut mendengarnya dari ponselnya, 'Nyonya?' pikir Gaara.

"Jangan panggil aku nyonya,, aku terdengar tua kau panggil begitu,,"

"Aa gomenasai,,"

"Baiklah kita turun dan makan bersama.."

Gaara menutup telponnya, ia semakin bingung dengan Hinata yang sekarang dan telah berubah drastis.

"Ada apa dengan mu Hinata?" gumamnya.

Bersambung~

Huuuaaaaa ,,,, selesai chapter 3 oke oke jangan lupa review yaa,,,

Chapter 4 gak tau kapan nanti saya publis,, tapi insyaallah secepatnya..

Oke sampai jumpa yaa... dada "lambai tangan"

Salam hangat Mitsuki HimeChan


	4. Chapter 4

Balas review dulu

Go Minami Asuka Bi : Terimakasih sudah mau mengkoreksi fanfic ku,, selama ini aku sudah lama menanti "kapan ya ada author yang mau mengkoreksi fanfic aku" karena aku kurang ahli dalam menulis,, aku author baru jadi harap dimaklumi kalau banyak kesalahan dan ku harap kau mau terus mengkoreksi fanfic ku hehehehe #plak.

Kurama No Yokai : Oke akan ku buat sadis kalau bisa ya hahaha...

.9 : Naruhina nya tetap kok ;)

: Nanti aku kasih tau siapa itu Yuura,, tapi baca terus fanfic kalau mau tau lebih jelas..

Dragon Hiperaktip : Terimakasih atas sarannya

Happy Reading

LavenderKu

Chapters 4

Pair . NaruHina . GaaHina

Rate . M (kekerasan)

Genre . Romance . Action.

Disclaimer . Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

"Hiks..hiks kembalikan boneka ku hemm hiks.." seorang gadis kecil bersurai indigo menangis tersedu melihat boneka kucingnya di ambil oleh dua orang anak laki-laki yang umurnya di atas gadis kecil itu.

"Bonekanya lucu untuk ku yaa!" seru anak laki-laki yang memegang boneka kucing warna putih.

"Gak mau hiks itu boneka ku hiks kembalikan hemm hiks hiks.." isaknya.

"Hahaha dasar cengeng." ejeknya anak satunya lagi.

"Kalian hanya berani dengan anak perempuan dasar banci!" ketus seorang anak laki-laki bersurai pirang dengan suara lantang yang baru saja datang.

"Apa kau bilang!" ujarnya tak terima.

"Ayo Tito kita hajar dia." ajaknya dan melempar boneka kucing kearah gadis kecil yang menangis.

"Ayo Ken!" ujarnya.

"Kyaaa!" seru Tito dan mengarahkan tinjunya kewajah anak laki-laki bersurai pirang.  
>Dengan mudahnya anak itu menghindarinya lalu menendang kaki Tito hingga tersungkur ke jalan aspal.<p>

"Beraninya kau yaaa!" teriak Ken.

Anak itu meraih lengan Ken yang mengarah ke wajahnya dan dipelintirnya kebelakang lalu ia dorong Ken dengan kuat hingga Ken jatuh tersungkur disamping Tito.

Tito dan Ken lari secepatnya setelah mereka kalah dan meninggalkan anak bersurai pirang dan indigo.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya dan menghampiri gadis kecil yang menangis.

"Um terimakasih kakak telah menolong ku.." jawabnya pelan.

"Iya sama-sama lain kali hati-hati yaa."

"Iya kakak."

"Baguslah."

"Umm kakak."

"Iya?"

"Menunduklah sedikit,, kakak terlalu tinggi."

"Em baiklah.." ujarnya menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya menyamai tinggi tubuh gadis kecil dihadapannya.

"Nama ku Hinata kak." ujarnya.

"Aku Naruto." Naruto tersenyum.

Cup.

Hinata mencium pipi Naruto singkat.  
>"Terimakasih." ujar Hinata kemudian lari menjauhi Naruto sambil memeluk boneka kucing miliknya.<p>

Naruto terdiam merasakan ada bibir yang amat kecil mencium pipinya dan ia pun tersenyum.

Sepasang sapphire nya tak sengaja melihat sebuah gelang tangan berwarna putih silver dan terdapat sebuah liontin kecil berbentuk bunga lavender di jalan.

Tangan kecilnya meraih gelang tangan itu dan menggenggam nya.

"Kau adalah..."

"Lavender ku.."

"Hinata."

.

~o0o~

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dan mengucek matanya pelan.

"Ini aku nona." ujar Mia dari luar kamar.

"Iya Mia,, ada apa?"

"Diluar ada teman nona."

"Teman? Ya baiklah aku akan turun." ujar Hinata dan bangkit dari tidur dan merapikan pakaiannya lalu keluar dari kamar menuju lantai satu.

Sabaku Gaara duduk dikursi tamu sambil menunggu Hinata.  
>Sepasang mata jade melihat semua barang-barang antik dan keramik yang berada diruang tamu.<p>

"Gaara." ujar Hinata.

"Hai Hinata." sapa Gaara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata dan duduk di hadapan Gaara.

"Aku ingin mengajak mu main ke Konoha Land hari ini kau mau?" ajak Gaara.

"Emmm boleh tapi aku mandi dulu ya." ujar Hinata menyetujui.

"Oke." sahut Gaara.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Hinata telah selesai mandi dan mengenakan pakaian yang pantas hari ini.

Jeans warna hitam, kaos berwarna putih berlengan panjang dan sebuah mantel berwarna pink. yang menutupi kaosnya serta sepasang sepatu kets warna pink dan putih.

"Nona sangat cantik hari ini." puji Mia kagum melihat penampilan Hinata.

"Terimakasih." ujar Hinata.

"Nona ngapain sama pria itu?" tanyanya.

"Hanya main ke Konoha Land." jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah hati-hati yaa.. Nona." ujar Mia.

"Apa Naruto-kun semalam pulang?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, nona." jawab Mia jujur.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." pamit Hinata.

Gaara dan Hinata pergi bersama ke taman bermain Konoha Land dan untungnya hari ini Gaara membawa mobilnya jika tidak Hinata tidak akan mau ikut.

Setelah sampai di Konoha Land, Gaara membeli dua tiket untuknya dan Hinata.

Dan bermain sepuasnya di berbagai wahana permainan dengan bahagia.

Setelah dua jam bermain mereka memilih istirahat disebuah cafe dan memesan minuman dan makanan.

Dan tak jauh dari mereka duduk ada dua orang pria yang memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Bukannya gadis itu pernah ku lihat tapi dimana ya.." ujarnya mengingat.

"Hidan, Hidan, apa kau lupa hah?! Itu gadis yang dibawa Naruto waktu itu di gereja." ujar temannya.

"Oh iya kau pintar Deidara hehehe.." ujar Hidan.

"Mereka sudah menikah.." ujar Deidara dan menampakkan seringai.

"Tapi siapa pria yang duduk di hadapannya." ujar Hidan penasaran.

"Aku punya ide." ujar Deidara dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana.

.

. 

~o0o~

Di tempat lain Naruto duduk dikursi kerjanya dimana lagi kalau bukan di Namikaze Group.  
>Matanya menatap jeli dokumen yang ada dihadapannya.<p>

Drrrtt..

Merasa ponselnya bergetar Naruto meraih ponselnya yang berada disamping dokumen tersebut.

'Ada email?' pikirnya kemudian membukanya.

~Hai tuan Namikaze apa kabar mu hmm?  
>Aku tau kau sibuk, oh ya ngomong-ngomong aku melihat istri mu hari ini berduan dengan seorang pria di Konoha Land.~<p>

Naruto menggenggam erat ponselnya dan tak lama kemudian beberapa foto ia terima.  
>Foto Hinata makan bersama dengan seorang pria. Lalu foto dimana pria itu mengusap sudut bibir Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.<p>

"Berengsek!" gumam Naruto.

~Wkwkwkwk bagaimana hm? Oh ya kami ingin mengajaknya bermain bersama sebentar boleh ya,, bye bye.

Akatsuki~

Naruto terkejut melihat nama Akatsuki dan ia pun berdiri dari duduknya dan membalas email dari orang itu.

~Jika kau menyentuh Hinata sedikit saja, aku pasti kan kau akan MATI DITANGAN KU!~

Setelah membalas email itu Naruto langsung bergegas pergi menuju Konoha Land dan untunglah Naruto sempat mengotak atik ponsel Hinata dan memasang alat pelacak disana dan melacak nya menggunakan ponsel Naruto.  
>Dengan begitu Naruto akan lebih mudah dalam mencari keberadaan Hinata.<p>

.

.  
>.<p>

~o0o~

Setelah selasai makan siang Gaara dan Hinata melanjutkan petualangan mereka di wahana permainan.

"Eh itukan Sai, Ino, Sakura, dan Sasuke." ujar Hinata melihat keempat temannya yang tengah mengantri membeli ice cream.

"Gaara, ayo kita kesana." seru Hinata.

"Ayo." ujar Gaara.

"Wah ada yang lagi kencan juga ni." seru Ino melihat kedatangan Gaara dan Hinata.

"Kami tidak kencan." elak Hinata.

"Baiklah, kau mau ice cream apa? Aku yang traktir, dan kau juga Gaara." seru Ino.

"Strobery." seru Hinata.

"Vanilla mint." ujar Gaara.

"Pak tolong ice cream nya lagi, strobery dan vanilla mint." seru Ino.

"Tak ku sangka kita bertemu disini." ujar Sakura sambil memakan ice cream nya.

"Aku juga." sahut Hinata.  
>Sasuke dan Sai hanya diam sambil memakan ice cream.<p>

"Ini ice cream kalian." seru Ino dan menyerahkan ice cream kepada Gaara dan Hinata.

"Terimakasih." ujar Gaara dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Waw.." seru Sakura. 

~o0o~

Tak jauh Deidara tertawa dengan senangnya.

"Berisik." ujar Hidan.

"Namikaze akan kesini wkwkwk aku sangat suka saat menggodanya.." ujar Deidara bahagia karena ia sangat senang memancing emosi Naruto agar meledak seperti bom rakitannya.

"Ayo kita main." ajak Hidan.

"Iya ya." ujar Deidara yang telah siap dengan penyamarannya. 

~o0o~

"Wah ada badut kucing.." seru Hinata.

"Mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu!" ujar Hinata sambil menunjukkan tempat badut kucing yang tengah berjualan boneka kucing dan dikerumuni anak-anak kecil.

"Kalian tunggu sini yaaa aku mau beli boneka yang dijual badut kucing itu." ujar Hinata setelah menghabiskan ice creamnya.

"Iya." ujar Gaara. 

Meraka hanya duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan sambil menunggu Hinata dan memakan ice cream dan Hinata langsung berlari menghampiri badut kucing yang ramai dan tengah menjual boneka kucing.

"Ayo beli." seru badut kucing.

"Aku mau beli." seru Hinata diantara kerumunan anak-anak.

"Ayo nona kemarilah akan ku tunjukkan tempat yang lebih banyak boneka." seru Deidara yang memakai kostum kucing.

"Baiklah." seru Hinata dan mengikuti Deidara dari belakang.

Setelah lama berjalan dan menjauh dari keramaian, Hidan langsung melakukan tugasnya.

"Mmmmphh.." Hinata terkejut setelah ada orang yang memeluknya dari belakang dan menutup mulutnya.

"Mmmmp.." Hinata memberontak namun kekuatannya tak kuat.

Deidara menutup mulut Hinata dengan mengikat kain di mulutnya lalu mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Hinata.

"Hiks..hiks ummpph.." isak Hinata ketakutan.

"Ayo Hidan bawa dia kerumah hantu." ujar Deidara.

'Rumah hantu.' batin Hinata ketakutan.

"Ummpp." Hinata memberontak ketakutan ia takut hantu.

Hidan menggendongnya dipundak seperti menggendong karung beras.

Karena kereta yang ada di rumah hantu rusak dan akhirnya kosong tidak ada pengunjung.

Hinata di dudukkan di kursi kereta dan kereta pun berjalan sedikit-sedikit dan berhenti di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Deidara menyalakan efek suara dan boneka menyebabkan terdengar suara hantu dan boneka-boneka hantu muncul dihadapan Hinata.

"Mmmmmpp." Hinata mau berteriak namun tak bisa ia hanya mampu menutup matanya erat dan menangis. 

"Uuummm hiks hiks mmmmp..." Hinata menangis sekuatnya namun suaranya tertahan.

"Hihihihihihih,,,,,," suara hantu terdengar dan boneka hantu mulai berterbangan di depan Hinata dan Hinata hanya mampu menutup matanya dan terus menangis.

"Semoga Namikaze itu akan menyelamatkan mu hahahahaha,,"

~o0o~

Ditaman Gaara bersama dengan yang lain mencari keberadaan Hinata karena Hinata tak kunjung datang menghampiri mereka.

"Tadikan Hinata ada disini." ujar Sakura dan berdiri di tempat badut kucing berjualan namun sudah sepi karena hari sudah sore.

~o0o~

Perjalan ke Konoha Land menghabiskan waktu satu jam setengah karena memang wahana itu jauh dari kota tapi tidak bagi Naruto ia hanya butuh waktu satu jam dengan kecepatan penuh mengendarai mobil nya dan hampir menabrak mobil orang lain karena terlalu cepat.

Setelah sampai Naruto segerah berlari kesana-kemari mencari Hinata namun tidak ketemu.

"Itukan pria yang bersama Hinata kemarin." ujar Ino melihat Naruto.

"Benar." sahut Sai.

"HINATAA!" karena lelah mencari akhirnya Naruto berteriak terserah orang mau mengatakannya gila atau apa ia tak peduli keselamatan Hinata hal yang utama baginya saat ini.

"Kau mencari Hinata." seru Sasuke yang menghampiri Naruto.

"Iya kau kenal?" tanya Naruto.

"Tadi dia bersama kami." ujar Gaara. 

Naruto yang melihat Gaara tak dapat menahan emosinya dan langsung menghajarnya.

Bugh.

"Kau kurang ajar!" teriak Naruto dan menghajar Gaara.

"Hei hentikan." teriak Sakura.

"APA MAU MU HAH?!" teriak Gaara marah dan membalas pukulan Naruto.

Bugh.

"Hentikan!" teriak Ino.

Sai segerah menahan Gaara dan Sasuke menahan Naruto.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Kita ini mau mencari Hinata!" bentak Sakura.

Naruto terdiam dan mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Kami teman Hinata, kau siapa?" tanya Sai.

"Suami Hinata." jawab Naruto.

"APA?!" seru mereka semua tak percaya.

"Kau bercanda?" ujar Ino hampir kena serangan jantung.

"Kita cari Hinata." ujar Naruto dan kembali menatap layar ponselnya sambil terus berlari.

"Ikuti dia." ujar Gaara.

Mereka semua berlari mengikuti Naruto hingga sampai di depan rumah hantu.

"Hinata takut hantu mana mungkin disini." ketus Gaara.

"Aku memasang alat pelacak di ponsel Hinata dan lihatlah sinyal ponsel Hinata ada disini." ujar Naruto memperlihatkan layar ponsel pintarnya kemudian memasukkan ponselnya di saku jas yang ia pakai.

Braak!

Naruto menerjang pintu masuk rumah hantu dan berteriak.  
>"HINATAAA!"<p>

"HIHIHIHIHI..." suara hantu memenuhi ruangan jelas-jelas diluar pintu tertulis wahana ini rusak.

"Ummph hiks hiks.." isak Hinata ketakutan.

Naruto berlari masuk kedalam dan melihat Hinata terduduk tak berdaya di atas kereta di hadapannya ada boneka hantu yang cukup besar.

"HINATA!" Naruto menyinkirkan boneka itu dan melepaskan semua tali dan ikatan di tubuh Hinata kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Aku takut huh hiks hiks.." isak Hinata dan memeluk tubuh Naruto.

"Aku ada disini." ujar Naruto ketakutan hingga tubuhnya sendiri bergetar.

Semua menatap Hinata yang menangis dipelukkan Naruto dan hanya diam tak bersauara.

"Aku takut hiks..hiks ummm aku gak mau hiks hiks.. Heemm.."

"Tenanglah." ujar Naruto dan menggendong tubuh Hinata ala bridal styel dan keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu.

~o0o~

Mereka duduk di bangku taman yang mulai sepi karena hari mulai menjelang sore.

"Aku gak mau lagi aku takut hiks hiks.." isak Hinata.

"Kamu gak apa-apa kan Hinata?" tanya Sakura khawatir.  
>Hinata hanya mengangguk.<p>

"Kita pulang yaa." ajak Naruto.

"Hiks hiks.. I-i-iya,,"

"Kami ikut yaa kami mau menemani Hinata." ujar Ino.

"Iya.." ujar Naruto menyetujui. 

~o0o~

Mereka pulang bersama menuju rumah Hinata dan setelah perjalanan yang panjang akhirnya sampai di rumah Hinata. 

.

Hinata dan lainnya berkumpul diruang tv sambil minum coklat panas karena suhu mulai dingin menandakan musim salju akan datang.

"Hinata." ujar Gaara dan menyentuh pundak Hinata yang masih bergetar.

"Jangan sentuh Hinata!" ketus Naruto yang baru saja masuk.

"He.." dengus Gaara.

"Hinata,," panggil Naruto dan duduk disamping Hinata.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Naruto lembut.

"Hiks hiks aku gak tau mereka pakai topeng.. Hikss.."

"Akatsuki." gumam Naruto geram.

"Yang ku tau hiks me-me-mereka saling memanggil namaaa Deidara dan Hidan hiks..hiks."

"Deidara, Hidan." ujar Naruto.

Dan entah dari mana Yuura sudah berdiri di samping Naruto yang duduk di samping Hinata.

"Hidan,, dialah yang menyiksa dan membunuh Yuuto dan Deidara adalah perakit bom andalan Akasuki yang selama ini di incar FBI untuk dibasmi." Ujar Yuura menjelaskan.

"Kau ini siapa? Dan apa hubungan nya kenapa ada FBI?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Mereka akan mati ditangan ku." Ujar Naruto geram.

"Permisi tuan." ujar Mia.

"Ya." sahut Naruto.

"Sepertinya teman-teman nona Hinata harus menginap karena diluar ada badai salju." Ujar Mia.

"Baiklah, dan siapkan makan malam untuk mereka dan kamar tamu." Ujar Naruto.

"Ini ponsel ku,," ujar Naruto dan menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Yuura.

Yuura menerimanya.

"Tadi mereka mengirim email padaku,, kau lacak keberadaan mereka." Ujar Naruto.

"Iya,, dan tadi aku mendapat pesan dari Itachi-sama bahwa ia mengetahui keberadaan Kakuzu dan Kisame." Ujar Yuura.

"Itachi,, kalian mengenal kakak ku?" Tanya Sasuke mendengar nama kakaknya disebut.

"Oh jadi kau adik Itachi? Jadi nama mu Uchiha Sasuke,," ujar Naruto.

"Iya,," sahut Sasuke.

Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat membentuk seringai dan menatap Sasuke.

"Permisi tuan, makan malam sudah siap dan juga kamar tamu sudah disiapkan." Ujar Mia

"Menginaplah disini,, diluar sedang ada badai." Ujar Naruto.

"Hinata,, kau makan malam yaa,, aku mau keruang kerja ku dulu,," ujar Naruto dan mencium dahi Hinata.

"Ta-ta-tapi,," ucap Hinata.

"Disini banyak teman mu kan sudah gak apa-apa." Ujar Naruto lembut. Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

Naruto tersenyum kemudian beranjak pergi keruang kerjanya di ikuti Yuura dibelakangnya.

~o0o~

Di dalam ruang kerja Naruto.

Naruto duduk di kursinya sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin membunuh Hidan karena dialah yang membunuh Yuuto dan akan ku pastikan dia akan mati ditangan ku,," ujar Yuura mantap.

"Dan Deidara akan mati di tangan ku kerena dialah yang merakit bom dan meledakkan mobil ayah ku!" ujar Naruto dengan seringai mengerikan diwajahnya.

Yah dendam pasti ada di dalam hati manusia namun dendam akan membawa mala petaka jika tidak dihentikan.

Namun dendam mereka ini sudah terlalu kuat tertanam didalam hati dan tak dapat dihentikan lagi.

Siapa Yuura dan apa yang mereka rencanakan?

Siapa Akatsuki?

Siapa Deidara dan Hidan?

Apa hubungannya dengan dengan Itachi?

Lalu apa hubungan mereka dengan FBI?

Semuanya masih dirahasikan dari Hinata dan karena inilah Gaara dan lainya mulai mencurigai Naruto dan Yuura dan sebenarnya siapa mereka dan apa yang rencana mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung~

Oke karena banyak yang penasaran siapa itu Yuura dan apa hubungannya dengan Naruto, Inilah diskripsi tentang Yuura tapi kalau mau tau lebih jelas baca terus LavenderKu sampai tamat ya

Nama Lengkap : Yuura ... (marga nya masih saya rahasiakan)

Umur : 24 tahun.

Penampilan : selalu mengenakan pakaian yang serba hitam dan kaos warna putih.

Ciri-ciri : - rambut lurus dan panjang sampai pinggang, poni sedikit panjang hampir menutupi mata.  
>- iris mata berwarna merah pekat seperti darah.<br>- warna kulit putih pucat.  
>- cantik, bentuk bibir kecil, hidung mancung, bentuk mata hampir sama seperti Naruto.<p>

Sifat : pendiam, cuek, sangat peka, pintar.

Kemampuan : menguasai beberapa teknik bela diri, ahli dalam menggunakan senjata api, merakit pistol, dan ahli ilmu kedokteran.

Yuura sangat dekat dengan Naruto dan ialah orang kepercayaan Naruto.

Oke hanya ini terimakasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa review yaaa...

Salam hangat Mitsuki HimeChan


	5. Chapter 5

LavenderKu

Chapters 5

Pair . NaruHina . GaaHina

Rate . M (kekerasan)

Genre . Romance

Disclaimer . Masashi Kishimoto 

~oOo~

Jarum jam di dinding kamar masih menunjukkan pukul 05.15 pagi namun Hinata telah terbangun dari tidurnya.  
>Matanya mengerejap dan menoleh kesampingnya dan melihat Naruto masih tertidur pulas.<p>

"Siapa kamu?" Gumam Hinata.

"Siapa Yuura?" Gumam nya lagi.

"Kenapa aku selalu takut berada disisi mu?" Gumam nya lagi dan lagi.

"Apa alasan mu menikahi ku? Apa karena hutang ayah ku? Jika iya akan aku lunasi, aku bisa berkerja."

"Siapa Akatsuki?"

"Kenapa kau membencinya?"

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuh mereka semua?"

"Hmm.." Gumam Hinata dan memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar kemudian beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur.  
>Hinata menoleh sebentar dan melihat Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas dan damai.<p>

Hinata hanya dapat menghela napasnya pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

10 menit kemudian Hinata telah selesai mandi dan keluar dari kamar mandi dan duduk di kursi rias sambil mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk kecil, Hinata terus memperhatikan Naruto dari kaca riasnya kemudian menyisir rambutnya.

Setetes air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya tanpa ia sadari dan dengan cepat ia hapus air mata itu.

"Hiks,," isaknya tertahan kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri lemari besar yang ada dikamar dan membuka pintu lemari dan mengambil pakaiannya.

Hinata mengenakan pakaiannya dan menaruh haduk yang basah di dalam keranjang pakaian kotor dan berjalan ke pintu kamar dan membukanya perlahan agar Naruto tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

**Cklek.  
><strong>  
>Hinata kembali menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Naruto yang tertidur.<br>"Andai kau tau,," ujarnya pelan dan keluar dari kamar.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya pelan setelah Hinata keluar dari kamar dan tanpa ia sadari air matanya menetes tanpa ia kehendaki, Naruto mendengar semua apa yang Hinata katakan karena sesungguhnya Naruto tidak dapat tidur semalaman ini karena khawatir Akatsuki akan menyakiti Hinata meskipun ia tidur disamping Hinata tapi ia tetep merasa ketakutan, takut Hinata akan pergi dan kini ia sudah tau ternyata Hinata takut berada disisinya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata,, karena telah menempatkan mu pada posisi yang berbahaya dan maaf aku belum bisa memberitahukan nya pada mu, maaf kalau kau takut bersama ku, maaf karena aku menikahi mu di usia mu yang seharusnya menjadi masa-masa mu bermain bersama teman mu, maaf,, maafkan aku,," Ujarnya pelan.

~oOo~ 

Pagi ini suasana diruang makan amat berbeda karena kehadiran teman-teman Hinata, suasana terasa ramai dan ceria dari sebelumnya, canda tawa menemani pagi ini namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran dari pemilik rumah ini maupun teman nya siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dan Yuura di ruang makan.

"Setelah pembagian rapot kita akan liburan kemana?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengaduk-aduk nasinya.

"Aku punya villa di Konohagakure, kita liburan disana saja bagaimana?" Ujar Gaara.

"Benar juga kan pemandangan di Konohagakure sangat indah!" Seru Ino dan meraih gelas disampingnya dan meminum air putih setelah itu menaruh gelas yang sudah kosong itu disamping piringnya.

"Ada wisata apa saja disana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Cukup banyak." Sahut Sai dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Menarik." Ujar Sakura setelah selesai menghabiskan makannya.

"Bagaimana Hinata?" Tanya Gaara melihat Hinata yang sejak tadi berdiam diri tanpa bersuara.

"Apa?" Tanyanya dan menatap teman-temannya bingung.

"Kau tidak tau apa yang kita bicarakan sejak tadi?" Tanya Sakura.

Hinata hanya menggeleng tidak tau sambil melihat teman-temannya.

Gaara hanya menghela napasnya dan menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat dan kemudian menatap Hinata serius.

"Kita akan merencanakan liburan kita setelah bagi rapot." Ujar nya.

"Ooohh,, jadi mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kau benar-benar tidak dengar apa yang kita bicarakan tadi?" Ujar Ino dan mulai berbicara serius dan telah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Maaf aku sedang tidak fokus,," Jawab Hinata dengan nada lemah.

"Hei Hinata cobalah untuk santai jangan terlalu pikirkan masalah mu,," Ujar Sai.

"Iyaa,," Ucap Hinata pelan

Suasana berubah drastis setelah kedatangan Yuura. Suasana menjadi diam tanpa ada suara lagi.

Yuura berdiri disamping Hinata dan membugkuk memberi hormat kepada Hinata dan Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil membalasnya.

"Nona Hinata,, mulai saat ini aku akan mengawasidan menjaga nona selama 24 jam sehari atas printah Naruto-sama." Ujar Yuura.

"Apa?!" Seru Sakura tak percaya.

"Kami bisa menjaganya! Dan Hinata aman-aman saja untuk apa di jaga selama itu?" Ujar Gaara sinis.

"Diluar sana sangat berbahaya!" Jawab Yuura.

"Berbahaya? Kau barcanda?" Ucap Sakura sinis.

"Apa tujuan kalian sebenarnya?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai penasaran.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Yuura.

"Dimana Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata angkat bicara.

"Dia sudah pergi kerja." Jawab Yuura.

"Di musim dingin seperti ini." Ujar Hinata.

"Oh ya Hinata,, sepertinya aku harus pulang,, ibu ku baru saja mengirim pesan padaku." Ujar Sakura.

"Aku juga." Sambung Ino.

"Aku juga harus pulang, aniki akan marah jika sekarang aku tidak pulang." Ujar Sasuke.

"Cepat sekali,," ujar Hinata.

"Nanti kita bahas lagi masalah liburan dan terimakasih Hinata kami telah menginap disini dan terimakasih untuk makananya." Ujar Sai.

"Iya sama-sama, hati-hati dijalan.." Ujar Hinata.

Setelah makan bersama mereka pamit untuk pulang dan Hinat mengantar tmen-temannya sampai keluar rumah dan tentunya Yuura masih mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Yuura, apa kau bisa menemani ku kerumah orang tua ku?" Tanya Hinata setelah teman-temanya pulang.

"Kemana pun nona pergi saya akan menemani nona." Ujar Yuura.

~o0o~

Setelah kepulangan teman-temannya Yuura langsung mengantar Hinata kerumah orang tuanya.

Sekarang Hinata telah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, tangan mungilnya mengetuk pintu rumah sebanyak tiga kali.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Iya tunggu sebentar,," Seru Hikari dari dalam rumah kemudian membuka pintu dan ia hanya mampu tersenyum melihat tamu yang datang di pagi hari dan Hinatalah tamunya pagi ini dan dengan erat ia peluk tubuh Hinata yang dua minggu ini ia tak temui.

"Aku merindukan ibu,," Ujar Hinata dan membalas pelukkan Hikari.

"Ibu juga merindukan mu sayang kuu,," Ujar Hikari dan melepas kan pelukkannya.

"Dimana ayah?"

"Ayah mu sedang pergi ke minimarket,, ayo masuk dan siapa dia?" Tanya Hikari melihat Yuura yang berdiri dibelakang Hinata dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku,,"

"Dia teman ku,, bu." Jawab Hinata memotong perkataan Yuura.

"Ummm ayo masuk diluar dingin." Ujar Hikari dan meminta Hinata dan Yuura masuk kedalam rumah.

Yuura melihat rumah Hinata bersama orang tuanya cukup sederhana dan nyaman dan tanpa ia sadari ia tersenyum meski hanya senyuman kecil dan seumur hidupnya Yuura memang tidak pernah tersenyum dan baru kali ini tersenyum walau kecil.

Yuura dan Hinata duduk berdampingan di ruang keluarga Hyuuga.

Foto-foto Hinata dari ia kecil sampai dewasa memenuhi ruang keluarga yang cukup sederhana hanya ada tatami, meja segi empat dan sebuah tv.

"Ayo minum." Ujar Hikari dan menaruh empat cangkir coklat panas di atas meja kemudian duduk di hadapan Hinata.

"Bagaimana, suami mu Hinata apa dia baik?" Tanya Hikari dan meraih salah satu cangkir coklat panas dan meniupnya pelan.

"Iya bu,," Jawabnya singkat.

"Syukurlah.. dan siapa nama teman mu ini?" Hikari melirik Yuura yang hanya duduk manis tanpa ada suara.

"Namanya Yuura." Ujar Hinata.

"Nama yang bagus." Hikari tersenyum.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Yuura.

"Terlihat dari ekspresi mu ini,, sepertinya kau ini tidak banyak bicara, apa aku benar?"

"Iya nyonya,,"

"Jangan panggil aku nyonya panggil saja ibu." Hikari tersenyum lembut.

"Ibu?" ujar Yuura.

"Iyaa." Sahut Hikari.

"Ha'i." Ujar Yuura.

"Tadaima!" seru Hiashi dan memasuki ruang keluarga dengan sebuah kantung plastik di tangan kanannya.

"Wah ada Hinata!"

"Ayah!" Seru Hinata dan bangit dari duduk dan langsung memeluk tubuh Hiashi.

"Hi-Hinata."

"Aku rindu ayah,, hiks aku rindu ayah,,,"

"Kau menangis?" Ujar Hiashi dan membalas pelukkan Hinata.

"Iya aku menangis karena aku rindu ayah hiks hiks.." Hinata memeluk tubuh ayahnya erat dan sungguh di dalam hati nya ia sungguh merindukan ayah dan ibunya.

Disisi lain, Yuura melihat Hinata dengan iri, ia selalu berpikir dan bermimpi agar dapat memeluk orang tuanya namun itu adalah hal yang mustahil baginya karena baginya orang yang paling berharga yang saat ini ia miliki adalah Yuuto dan Naruto tapi Yuuto telah meninggal dan tinggal Naruto orang yang ia sayangi tapi kini Hinata juga akan menjadi salah satu orang yang ia sayangi.

~o0o~

Di tempat lain, kini Naruto tengah duduk di sofa diruang kerjanya, dihadapanya seorang Uchiha Itachi duduk dengan tenang.

"Aku ingin menyiksa mereka terlebih dahulu seperti yang mereka lakukan pada Yuuto lalu akan ku kurung Deidara didalam mobil dan meledakkanya seperti yang ia lakukukan pada ayah, ibu, kakek, dan nenek ku." Ujar Naruto.

"Yuura pasti sangat senang jika ia tau kita telah mendapatkan Hidan dan Deidara." Ujar Itachi.

"Besok kita akan eksekusi mereka,," Ujar Naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"FBI telah memberi kita hak untuk menghabisi nyawa Akatsuki dan tugas mereka hanya menangkap dan memberikanya kepada kita,,, kita mau melakukan apapun dengan Akatsuki itu terserah kita karena memang mereka patut di basmi." Ujar Itachi.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar."

"Hmm kau ini Naruto tunggulah sampai besok."

"Tentu."

~o0o~

Setelah mengunjungi orang tuanya dan berbagi rindu dengan ayah dan ibunya Hinata berpamitan dengan Hiashi dan Hikari karena hari mulai menjelang sore dan Hinata langsung pulang dan supirnya kali ini adalah Yuura dan ia hanya duduk di kursi penumpang.

Hinata melihat jalanan mulai tertutupi oleh salju dan udara mulai terasa amat dingin dan untunglah hari ini Hinata mengenakan mantel dan syal di lehernya.

Mobil mulai berjalan melewati jalan sepi dan disisi jalan terdapat jurang yang tidak terlalu dalam, ini karena perumahan Hyuuga dapat di katagorikan jauh dari pusat kota dan masih seperti pedesaan.

Ciiitt!

Yuura menginjak rem mobil dengan kuat setelah melihat ada mobil yang berhenti dan melintang dijalan yang mau ia lewati.

Orang-orang berpakaian hitam keluar dari mobil mereka dan berjalan mendekati mobil Yuura.

"Nona kencanga nkan sabuk pengaman anda, kita akan ngebut,," Seru Yuura dan mulai mengendari mobil dengan cepat dan ingin menabrak orang-orang itu.

"Kau gila Yuura mereka bisa mati!" Teriak Hinata melihat mobil yang ia naiki mau menabrak orang-orang itu.

"Mereka akan membunuh kita jaki kita tidak membunuh mereka." Sahut Yuura tenang.

Orang-orang itu langsung lari menghindari mobil Yuura, melihat kesempatan ini Yuura makin mempercepat laju mobilnya dan meninggalakan tempat itu.

"Kenapa mereka mau membunuh kita? memangnya apa salah kita?" Tanya Hinata ketakutan.

"Nona, apa anda bisa pindah kedepan dan duduk disampingku?" Pinta Yuura sambil terus memperhatikan jalanan dari kaca spion mobil berharap orang-orang tadi tidak mengikuti mereka.

"Apa?"

"Cepatlah nona!" Teriak Yuura.

"Ba-baiklah.." ujar Hinata dan melepas sabuk pengamannya dan berusaha pindah kedepan di samping Yuura.

Melihat Hinata yang mulai berusaha pindah, Yuura memelankan laju mobilnya dan setelah Hinata duduk, Yuura kembali mempercepat laju mobilnya.

"Jangan pakai sabuk pengaman anda nona."

"Kenapa?"

"Saya harap kepada anda nona turuti semua printah ku dan jangan bertanya!" Ujar Yuura kesal.

Hinata terdiam dan hanya mampu mengikuti printah Yuura saat ini.

"Merunduk!" printah Yuura.

Hinata mngerti dan merunduk dan tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi suara tembakkan dan peluru itu melesat dan memecahkan kaca mobil Yuura.

**Dorr! Dorr! Dorr!**

Yuura mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembakki mobil yang mengikutinya sambil terus menyetir.

Hinata hanya mampu menutup kedua telinganya sambil terus merunduk.

Kini baik mobil Yuura maupun mobil dibelakang sama-sama mengalami kerusakkan di berbagai body hingga mobil mewah milik Yuura benar-benar rusak parah.

**Dorr! Dorr! Dorr!**

Mata Yuura membulat seketika setelah melihat seseorang dari mereka memegang sebuah granat dan hendak melemparkannya.

Yuura segerah melepas sabuk pengaman nya dan membuka pintu disamping Hinata, saat granat itu di lempar, Yuura meminggirkan mobilnya kearah pembatas jalan yang tidak terlalu tinggi, setelah itu memeluk tubuh Hinata dan keluar dari mobil dengan cara melompat kearah jurang.

**Boomm! Cetaarr!**

Mobil Yuura meledak seketika dan hancur menjadi potongan-potongan besi.

Dan melihat mobil dihadapan mereka hancur, mereka langsung memutar arah dan pergi meninggalkan mobil itu yang terbakar sempurna.

Tepat di jurang tubuh Yuura beguling jatuh kebawah sambil memeluk tubuh Hinata erat dan melindungi kepala Hinata dengan tangan kanan nya.

**Bruukk!**

Tubuh Yuura terhempas ketanah dan kepalanya hampir mengenai batu yang cukup besar dipinggir sungai yang mulai membeku.

Hinata mulai bangkit dan melepas pelukkan Yuura, dilihatnya tubuh Yuura terluka parah karena jatuh kejurang dan melindunginya.

"Yuura kau tidak apa?" Hinata menyentuh lengan Yuura yang terluka.

"Nona tidak apa?" Tanya Yuura dan membuka kedua matanya.

"Iya,, tapi kau terluka parah."

Yuura bangun dan terduduk dihadapan Hinata sambil melihat jumlah luka di tubuhnya, yah cukup parah pikirnya kemudian berdiri tegap.

Hinata juga ikut berdiri dan melihat keadaan sekitar dan matanya tertuju di atas tebing mobil Yuura terbakar.

"Ayo nona kita pergi dari sini." Ujar Yuura dan berjalan kedepan.

"Kita tidak bisa keatas karena mungkin saja mereka memasang jebakkan." Sambungnya.

"Iya." Hinata mengangguk mengerti dan mengikuti langkah kaki Yuura.

Tubuh Hinata menggigil kedinginan dan terus berjalan mengikuti Yuura.

Hari semakin gelap dan dingin namun Yuura terus melanjutkan perjalanan.

30 menit kemudian akhirnya mereka melihat sebuah tangga untuk naik keatas dan melihat ada seorang kakek dan nenek.

Kakek dan nenek itu melihat Hinata dan Yuura yang berjalan menaiki tangga dengan wajah heran karena tubuh mereka kotor dan terluka.

"Yuura, kenapa?" Ujar Hinata.

"Nona apa kau cemburu Naruto-sama selalu bersama ku?" Tanya Yuura setelah naik keatas dan berjalan di jalan aspal.

Yuura meraih tangan Hinata dan menggengam nya, ia tak akan membiarkan Hinata berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Hinata.

"Kau takut berada disisi Naruto-sama dan aku."

"Tidak."

"Kau selalu bersikap manis dihadapan Naruto-sama dan membiarkannya untuk tidur bersamamu, mencium mu, dan membiarkannya memeluk mu, kau melakukannya karena kau takut berada disisinya, takut bahwa ia akan melukai mu iya kan dan mengikuti semua kehendak nya karena kau takut."

"..."

"Tapi kau cemburu melihat Naruto-sama disamping ku dan selalu bersama ku."

"Aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang kau katakan."

"Andai kau tau semuanya,, tapi saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk aku memberitahukanya pada mu."

Hinata mulai lelah berjalan dan mulai berjalan dengan lambat dan mereka sampai di pinggir kota dan menunggu taksi yang mungkin lewat.

Tangan Yuura masih mengenggam tangan Hinata dan tak memperdulikan luka didahinya yang terus mengalirkan darah segar.

"Kita kerumah sakit dan obati luka mu dulu." Ujar Hinata.

~o0o~

Malam hari di kediaman Namikaze setelah kepulangan Hinata dan Yuura sontak semua pelayan terkejut bukan main melihat mereka berdua dalam keadaan dan penampilan yang kacau.

Hinata masuk kekamarnya dan membersihkan dirinya dan segerah pergi tidur untuk beristrirahat sesuai printah Yuura kepadanya.

Yuura sendiri juga membersihkan dirinya di kamarnya setelah itu menunggu kepulangan Naruto di teras rumah setelah ia beri kabar akan kejadian yang menimpanya dan Hinata.

Tak menunggu lama mobil Naruto memasuki halaman rumah dan terparkir.

Naruto keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Yuura yang menunggunya.

Naruto duduk disamping Yuura.

"Kita harus berhati-hati tuan karena jika tidak nyawa bisa melayang." Ujar Yuura.

Naruto melihat kepala Yuura di perban sebagai bukti bahwa memang Akatsuki telah bertindak jauh setelah satu-persatu anggotanya tertangkap dan di eksekusi.

"Bagaiman dengan Hinata?"

"Nona baik-baik saja hanya luka gores di lengan kirinya."

"Terimakasih Yuura,, kau telah menjaganya jika bukan kau pasti Hinata sudah berakhir saat ini."

"Iya tuan ku,, sudah kewajiban ku untuk melindungi keluarga Namikaze."

"Hidan dan Deidara sudah tertangkap dan besok kita eksekusi." Ujar Naruto.

"Akhirnya aku bisa membunuh Hidan,, bukan tapi menyiksanya."

"Siapkan dirimu Yuura."

"Sudah lama aku mempersiapkan diriku untuk saat-saat seperti ini,, tuanku."

"Bagus."

Bersambung~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terimakasih atas review nya benar-benar sangat bermenfaat untuk kelangsungan fanfic ini dan terimakasih untuk Go Minami Asuka Bi saya harap kamu mau terus mengkoreksi fanfic ini hehehe,,,

Dan terimakasih juga untuk yang lainya.

.9

2nd silent reader

DaNar'uto Uzumaki

Kyucel

Enischan

Misti chan

Utsukushi hana-chan

.52

Rzkamalia1102

kaRyu no Yokou

Dragon Hiperaktip

Kurama no yokay

Blackschool

Guest

Hayati JeWon

Hinamia Hyuga

Jessica

Virgo24

Aizen L sousuke

Sweet naruhina

Darkcitrus

Dan lainya saya ucapkan terimakasih,,

Salam Hangat Mitsuki HimeChan


	6. Chapter 6

Sebelumnya maaf kalau fanficnya jelek, alurnya kecepetan, aneh, ancur, gaje, gak jelas danlainya tapi saya harap kalian mau membacanya dan meriview nya karena itu sangat saya harapkan dan di dalam fanfic ini akan ada lagunya Jem yang judulnya its amazing semoga gak ancur ni fanfic hehehe..

Oke

Happy reading

LavenderKu

Chapters 6

Pair . NaruHina . GaaHina

Rate . M (kekerasan)

Genre . Romance

Disclaimer . Masashi Kishimoto

~o0o~

Hinata duduk dikursi berwarna putih, dihadapannya terdapat sebuah grand piano berwarna putih.  
>Piano ini tadi sempat berdebu tapi ia segerah meminta maid untuk membersihkannya.<br>Ruangan ini cukup luas dan terdapat sebuah jendela yang besar dan menghadap ketaman belakang rumah yang luas.

Hinata mulai memainkan piano dihadapannya rangkaian nada-nada lagu tercipta dengan merdu dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu Jem yang berjudul Its Amazing dengan nada rendah bahkan beberapa maid pun berdatangan masuk kedalam ruangan demi mendengar dan melihat Hinata yang bermain yang piano.

"Do it now you know who you are you feel it in your heart and you're burning with ambition"

#

Angin berhembus dari arah laut menerpa dermaga dipagi yang cerah, burung-burung berterbangan megelilingi dermaga yang terlihat kosong tanpa penghuni.

Lima mobil dan dua diantara nya adalah mobil mewah melaju melewati tumpukkan container yang menjulang tinggi dan berwarna-warni dan yang sudah tak terpakai menuju kesebuah gudang tua yang terlihat kumuh.

Kelima mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan gedung tua dan dua mobil sedan berwarna hitam telah terpakir di tempat itu dan lima orang pria berpakaian stelan jas hitam sudah menunggu didepan pintu masuk gudang.  
>Dari mobil sport berwarna hitam dan putih, Naruto dan Yuura keluar bersama.<br>Dan Itachi keluar dari mobil nya sendiri dan sebuah kacamata bertengker di hidungnya dan beberapa orang lainnya keluar dari tiga buah mobil lainnya pakaian mereka semua sama berwarna hitam kelam dan hanya warna kemeja saja yang berbeda.  
>Suasana dermaga terasa sepi dan damai, helaian rambut Naruto melayang-melayang tertiup angin dari laut dan sebuah senyuman terpatri diwajah tampannya.<p>

#

"At first, wait, Won't get it on a plate You're gonna have to work for it harder and harder" Dengan penuh penghayatan Hinata terus menyanyikan lirik demi lirik lagunya.

#

Naruto, Yuura, dan Itachi berjalan memasuki gedung tua dihadapan mereka bersama-sama, diikuti lima orang dibelakang mereka.

#

"And I know 'cause I've been there before Knocking on the doors with rejection"

#

Pintu terbuka pelan dan mereka masuk lalu menutup pintu, Naruto tersenyum membentuk seringai diwajahnya, melihat empat orang pria yang diketahui bernama, Hidan, Deidara, Kisame, dan Kakuzu, terduduk dikursi dengan terikat tali tambang yang tak akan mudah di lepaskan.

"Tak ku sangka kita mendapat tahanan baru." Naruto tersenyum melihat Kisame dan Kakuzu.

"Kami menangkap Kakuzu dan Kisame di sebuah klub tadi malam." Jawab seorang pria yang dibelakang Itachi.

"Bagus." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku akan membalas dendam ku kepada kalian semua." Ujar Yuura dingin.

"Kami tidak berbuat salah! Pain yang memerintah kami!" Ketus Deidara tajam menatap Naruto.

"Oh ya?" Ujar Naruto.

"Kalian berlima boleh keluar." Ujar Itachi sambil melirik lima orang yang berdiri dibelakang nya dan Naruto.  
>Mereka mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan.<p>

#

"And you'll see 'cause if it's meant to be nothing can compare to deserving your dream"

#

Ruangan ini cukup gelap dan hanya diterangi satu lampu yang bersinar redup.  
>Semua ruangan ini terasa dingin dan kotor dan debu memenuhi ruangan.<br>Dengan santai Yuura melangkahkan kakinya kehadapan Hidan sambil memperlihatkan seringai diwajah nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari sakunya.

"Dimana keberadaan Pain?" Tanyanya dan berdiri dihadapan Hidan yang melihatnya ngeri.

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan duduk dikursi yang kosong sambil melihat Yuura yang terus bermain dengan mainan kesayangannya. Sedangkan Itachi berjalan mendekati Kisame dan Kakuzu lalu melepas kacamatanya dan menaruhnya didalam saku mantel yang ia kenakan.  
>Naruto tersenyum melihat Deidara yang menatap nya penuh kebencian. Naruto terkekeh melihatnya dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan korek api.<p>

#

"It's amazing, It's amazing all that you can do It's amazing, makes my heart sing now it's up to you"

#

"Aaaaaakh!" Hidan berteriak kuat setelah pisau lipat milik Yuura bermain dilengan nya dan menorehkan luka yang cukup dalam.

"LEPASKAN AKUU!" Teriaknya kesakitan.

"Hahahaha bukannya kau pernah melakukan ini kepada Yuuto huum? Sekarang kau harus merasakannya jugaaa." Seru Yuura bersemangat dan membelay pipi kanan Hidan dengan pisau nya yang ternodai oleh darah.

"Singkirkan pisau itu!" Ucapnya tajam.

Yuura tersenyum mendengarnya kemudian menekan ujung pisau diwajah Hidan dan menariknya pelan kebawah dagu.

"Aaaaa!" Teriaknya.

"Dimana Pain? Huum.."  
>Hidan kembali teringat akan kejadian lima tahun yang lalu, ia pernah menyiksa Yuuto seperti yang dilakukan Yuura saat ini kepadanya dan ia baru sadar rasanya sungguh menyakitkan.<p>

#

"It's amazing, It's amazing all that you can do It's amazing, Makes my heart sing Now it's up to you" 

# 

[Flasback on]

Lima tahun yang lalu.

Seorang remaja bersurai hitam berumur sembilas tahun terduduk tak berdaya dikursi kayu, tubuhnya terikat tali tambang yang diikat mati.  
>Sebuah handycam menyala dan ditempatkan di atas meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.<br>Tubuhnya penuh luka gores maupun luka lebam namun ia tidak meringis atau bersuara.  
>"Katakan padaku dimana kalian sembunyikan Naruto?" Tanya Hidan sambil membelay pipi Yuuto menggunakan pisau lipat miliknya yang berkilap terkena sinar lampu.<p>

"Aku tidak tau." jawab Yuuto, sepasang dark green nya menatap Hidan tajam.

"Dimana gudang tempat kalian memproduksi senjata?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tau."

"Kau tidak tau." Ujung pisau tertekan dikulit wajah Yuuto dan tertarik kebawah dagu menciptakan sebuah luka.  
>Yuuto hanya diam dan menahan rasa sakit dipipinya.<p>

"Katakan."

"..."

"Katakan Yuuto."

"Katakan!"

"..."

"KATAKAAAN!"

JLEB

"Ughh.."  
>Pisau itu tertancap diperut Yuuto namun dia tetap diam tak bersuara.<p>

"Kau bodoh telah melindunginya kau bodoh!" Hidan mengeluarkan pisau dari perut Yuuto yang belumuran darah segar.

"Aku akan melindunginya meski aku harus mati ditangan mu." tantang Yuuto, dark green nya berkilat tajam melihat Hidan tanpa rasa takut diwajah tampannya meski nyawanya di ujung tanduk saat ini dan ia tak takut akan mati.

Hidan menyiksa Yuuto dan terus menyiksanya hingga memotong lima jarinya dan memasukkannya didalam mulut Yuuto dan menyempal mulut Yuuto dengan kain setelah memasukkan jari-jari Yuuto yang putus.

"Akan aku tunjukkan vidio ini nanti kepada adik kesayangan mu itu! Siapa namanya aku lupa? Oh iya benar aku ingat namanya Namikaze Yuura dan aku ku tunjukkan pula kepada tuan Namikaze mu itu huumm,,"

Yuuto masih setengah sadar ketika Hidan berbicara dan ia mendengarnya dengan seksama dan hanya mampu menutup matanya ketika melihat Hidan menancapkan alat sentrum didada kanannya hingga ia mati. 

[Flasback Of]

#

"Patience, now, frustration's in the air And people who don't care Well, it's gonna get you down" 

#

Dorr! Dorr! Dorr!

"Aaakkhh!" Hidan terus berteriak setelah Yuura memotong ibu jarinya.

Dorr! Dorr! Dorr!

Itachi telah menyelesaikan tugasnya menembak kaki Kakuzu dan Kisame sebanyak tiga kali kemudian duduk disamping Naruto dan menikamati tontonan gratis film gore dihadapannya.  
>Naruto menghembuskan kepulan asap rokok dari mulutnya dan terus memperhatikan permainan Yuura.<br>Dengan lamban Yuura memotong jari telunjuk Hidan dan menaruhnya di pangkuan Hidan dan terus bertanya.

"Di mana Pain? Kau bodoh telah melindunginya! Kau bodoh!"

"Katakan padaku Hidan."

"Aaaaaakh!" Hidan melihat tiga jarinya putus.

"Aku ingin kau merasakan apa yang dirasakan Yuuto." Yuura menyeringai setelah selesai memotong lima jari Hidan mamasukkan nya didalam mulut Hidan lalu menyumpalnya dengan kain.

JLEB  
>Yuura menamcapkan pisau diperut Hidan hingga pisau itu tertanam diperut Hidan.<p>

"Aku sudah selesai." ujar Yuura dan menyingkirkan tangan nya dan membiarkan pisau itu tertanam. 

#

"And you'll fall yes, you will hit a wall but get back on your feet and you'll be stronger and smarter, and I know 'cause I've been there before knockin' down the doors,"

#

Naruto menghisap rokoknya lalu menghembuskan asapkannya di udara kemudian berdiri menghampiri Deidara.  
>Ia menekan ujung rokoknya dikepala Deidara dengan kuat.<p>

"Kau tau aku tak ingin menyiksa mu karena kau hanya meledakkan mobil ayah ku dan kau membuat LavenderKu ketakutan dirumah hantu dan pembalasan ku adalah ini." Ujar Naruto dan mengeluarkan sebuah suntikkan dari saku celana dan menyuntikkannya tepat dikepala Deidara.

"Otak mu akan mati dan tubuh mu akan lumpuh."

"Akh!"

#

"Won't take no for an answer And you'll see 'cause if it's meant to be nothing can compare to deserving your dream" 

#

Naruto, Yuura, dan Itachi berdiri di jembatan kayu di dermaga dan melihat Diedara, Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Kisame duduk di sebuah perahu kayu.  
>Tiga anak buah Naruto mengikat mati mereka berempat di perahu dengan tali tambang dan satu orang memasang bom ditubuh Deidara dan memasang waktu sepuluh menit.<p>

Yuura melepaskan sarung tangan karet yang ia gunakan dan melemparkannya ke Hidan dan juga melepaskan jas nya yang terkena darah dan melemparnya kedalam perahu serta membersihkan tangan nya dengan air laut.  
>Setelah selesai mereka bertiga keluar dari perahu dan mengidupkan mesin perahu agar berlayar ketengah laut.<br>Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya didalam saku sambil melihat keempat orang itu berlayar ketengah laut bersama Itachi disampingnya.

#

"It's amazing, It's amazing all that you can do It's amazing, Makes my heart sing Now it's up to you"

#

Mereka bertiga berdiri diatas jembatan bersama pengawal mereka yang berdiri dibelakang.

Booomm! Cetaarrr!

Akhirnya perahu itu meledak dengan sempurna ditengah laut.  
>Naruto terus tersenyum melihatnya, ia bahagia karena ia telah berhasil menangkap dan membunuh Deidara sang ahli perakit senjata dan bom milik Akatsuki.<p>

"Tiga orang lagi." Ujar Itachi memperhatian lautan yang luas.

"Benar tak terasa semuanya akan segerah berakhir." Sahut Yuura.

"Tak ku sangka kau cukup mengerikan." Sindir Itachi.

"Aku melakukannya karena Yuuto." Yuura tersenyum miris mengingatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau cantik saat tersenyum." Ujar Itachi dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku tidak seperti perempuan lain yang mudah kau goda." Ketus Yuura.

"Dan kau cukup sexy." Ujarnya lagi setelah memperhatikan Yuura hanya mengenakan jeans warna hitam dan kemeja warna putih.

"Ku bunuh kau Itachi jika kau mengatakannya lagi." Ketus Yuura tajam.

"Oh yaa?"

"Kalau mau pacaran jangan disini." Ketus Naruto dan berbalik kebelakang meninggalkan Itachi dan Yuura.

"Dia tidak akan pernah menjadi pacar ku!" ketus Yuura dan mengikuti Naruto.

Itachi terkekeh mendengarnya lalu melepaskan mantelnya kemudian berbalik kebelakang dan menghampiri Yuura.

"Kau memang tidak akan pernah menjadi pacar ku tapi kau akan menjadi istri ku." Ujar Itachi tepat didepan Yuura kemudian memasangkan mantelnya di tubuh Yuura.

"..." Yuura tertegun mendengarnya bahkan tak mampu berkata apa-apa dihadapan Itachi.  
>Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya tanpa menganggu mereka.<p>

"Angin laut tak baik untuk mu nanti kau masuk angin." Lanjutnya.

#

"It's amazing, It's amazing all that you can do It's amazing, Makes my heart sing Now it's up to you"

"It's amazing, It's amazing all that you can do It's amazing, Makes my heart sing Now it's up to you"

Hinata menyanyikan lirik lagu terakhir dengan indah dan jari-jari lentiknya masih tetap memainkan piano dengan tenang.

Ada rasa bosan dihatinya dan ia pun menghentikan permainannya dan melihat jam tangan nya yang telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi.

Naruto pergi saat ia masih tertidur bahkan Yuura tidak ada dirumah dan setaunya Yuura mendapat tugas untuk mengawasinya apalagi setelah kejadian kemarin dimana mobil Yuura yang ia tumpangi hancur karena diledakkan oleh orang yang tidak ia kenali dan ia tidak tau apa salahnya dan Yuura hingga orang-orang itu ingin membunuh mereka.

Hinata saja hampir tekejut melihat suasana rumahnya pagi ini, bagaimana tidak orang-orang berpakaian stelan jas warna hitam dan headset terpasang di telinga mereka masing-masing.

Mereka berdiri mengelilingi didepan rumah dan diketahui Hinata mereka adalah anak buah Naruto.

Mia masuk kedalam ruangan dan menghampiri Hinata lalu membungkukkan badan dan dibalas senyuman oleh Hinata.

"Nona diluar ada teman-teman nona, mereka tidak dapat masuk karena pengawal melarangnya." Ujar Mia.

"Humm.." Hinata menghembuskan napasnya dan bangkit dari duduknya untuk menemui teman-temannya.

#

Gaara mendengus kesal melihat orang-orang yang berdiri dihadapannya dan melarang nya masuk.

Begitu juga yang lainnya hany mampu mengembuskan napas bosan.

"Aku mau menemani Hinata, aku temannya." Gaara mulai kesal dan geram.

"Maaf kami tidak diizikan untuk menerima tamu kecuali orang-orang penting." Ujar pengawal.

Tin! Tin!

Mobil ferrari warna hitam berhenti didepan pintu gerbang kediaman Namikaze Mansion.

Kaca pintu mobil terbuka dan seorang pria paruh baya menyebulkan kepalanya keluar.

"Hei kau buka pintunya aku mau masuk!" Ujarnya.

"Ba-ba-baik tuan." Ujarnya.

"Hei kau mengizinkan orang ini masuk kenapa kami tidak?!" Ketus Sasuke.

"Yasudah kalian juga ikut masuk!" Seru pria itu.

"Benarkah?" Seru Ino.

"Iyaaa.." Sahutnya.

#

Hinata hanya dapat berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya karena pengawal tak mengizinkanya keluar rumah atas printah Naruto dan ia tak dapat melawan.

Tak lama empat mobil memasuki halaman rumah dan tiga mobil Hinata ketahui sebagai mobil temannya namun mobil yang berhenti didepan sekali tidak ia kenali.

"Hinata!" Seru Sakura menyapa dan keluar dari mobil begitu juga yang lain.

"Sakura!" Hinata tersenyum melihat kedatangan teman-temannya.

"Hinata rumah mu hari ini penjagaannya sangat ketat kenapa sih?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Hinata.

"Kau seperti terkurung didalam penjarah Hinata." Ujar Sai dan berdiri disamping Sakura.

Mereka berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata dan seorang pria bersurai putih juga datang menghampiri Hinata.

"Untunglah ada paman ini jadi kami bisa masuk." Ujar Ino.

"Maaf, tuan siapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hmmm... jadi ini gadis lavender itu." Ujarnya.

"Lavender?" ujar Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Nama ku Jiraya, lalu dimana suami mu hm?" Ujar Jiraya.

"Suami ku? Emm dia sudah pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Maaf, aku tidak tau."

"Pasti ada sesuatu hingga anak itu memperketat pengawalan rumah." Ujar Jiraya.

"Sesuatu?" Ujar Gaara.

"Benar tapi yasudahlah,, Hinata aku tidak dapat berlama-lama disini jadi aku lansung keintinya saja." Ujar Jiraya.

"Baiklah." Hinata mengangguk.

"Berikan benda ini pada suami mu." Jiraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna hitam.

Hinata menerimanya dan menyentuh penutupnya namun tangan ditahan oleh Jiraya.

"Jangan dibuka." Ujarnya. 

"Ba-baiklah." Ujar Hinata gugup.

"Kalau bagitu aku permisi." Ujar Jiraya.

Hinata menyentuh kotak itu tapa melihat isinya kemudian meminta temannya masuk kedalam rumah setelah kepergian Jiraya.

Seperti biasa mereka berkumpul diruang tv karena dianggap lebih nyaman.

"Hinata tujuan kami kesini adalah untuk bertanya bagaimana bisa kau menikahi Naruto." Ujar memberitahu maksud kadatangan mereka kerumah Hinata.  
>Hinata tau cepat atau lambat ia harus memberitahu temannya karena hanya mereka sahabat baiknya.<p>

"Baiklah akan aku ceritakan.." Ujar Hinata.

Semuanya terdiam dan mulai mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Hinata untuk mengetahui titik terang mengapa Hinata bisa menikah dengan Naruto.

~o0o~

Lakukanlah sekarang, kau tahu siapa dirimu

Di hati, kau merasakannya

Dan ambisimu membara

Mulanya, tunggu, kau tak mendapatkannya dengan mudah

Kau harus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya

Lebih keras dan lebih keras lagi

Dan aku tahu karena pernah berada di posisimu

Mengetuk pintu-pintu dan ditolak

Dan kau kan melihat karena jika memang sudah takdir

Takkan ada yang sebanding dengan mimpimu

Mengagumkan, sungguh mengagumkan

Semua yang bisa kau lakukan Mengagumkan, membuat hatiku bersenandung

Sekarang terserah padamu

Kesabaran, kini rasa kecewa terasa di udara

Dan orang-orang yang tak peduli akan menyurutkan semangatmu

Dan kau kan jatuh, ya kau kan membentur tembok

Tapi kembalilah berdiri

Dan kau kan lebih kuat dan lebih cerdas

Dan aku tahu karena aku pernah berada di posisimu

Mengetuk pintu-pintu, tak ingin ditolak

Dan kau kan melihat karena jika memang sudah takdir

Tak ada yang sebanding dengan mimpimu

Jangan malu, jangan takut

Jangan biarkan mimpi-mimpimu hilang

Tekad menggunakan karuniamu

Semua orang punya karunia

Jangan pernah menyerah, jangan pernah biarkan asamu mati

Percayai kata hatimu dan yang terpenting

Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan Maka kejarlah mimpimu

~o0o~

~o0o~Bersambung~o0o~

Sebelumnya maaf gak bisa balas reveiw kalian satu persatu tapi terimakasih sudah mau membaca

Salam hangat

Mitsuki HimeChan


	7. Chapter 7

LavenderKu

Chapters 7

Pair . NaruHina . GaaHina

Rate . M (kekerasan)

Genre . Romance . Action

Disclaimer . Masashi Kishimoto 

~o0o~

Ada perasaan ragu dalam benak Hinata untuk menceritakannya namun disisi lain ia tak mau melihat teman-temannya yang terus mengkhawatirkannya, Hinata menghembuskan napasnya secara perlahan dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Sejak aku lahir aku sudah memiliki fisik yang lemah dan sering jatuh sakit lalu saat aku berumur tujuh tahun aku terkena penyakit kelainan jantung,,"

Semua hanya mampu terdiam mendengar penjelasan Hinata.  
>Hinata menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan melanjutkkan penjelasannya.<p>

"Saat itu penyakit ku belum parah dan masih dapat di obati namun semakin hari tubuh ku semakin melemah.."

"Hinata,, kenapa kamu tidak cerita ke kami, kami semua sahabat mu Hinata." Sakura meraih tangan Hinata yang duduk disampingnya dan menggenggam telapak tangannya erat.

"Aku tak ingin kalian sedih." elaknya.

"Lanjutkan Hinata." pinta Gaara.

"Ayah ku meminjam uang kepada perusahaan tempat ia berkerja karena ayah ku hanya satpam disana dan gajinya juga tidak terlalu besar,, ayah meminjam uang untuk pengobatan ku."

"Hingga dua minggu yang lalu ayah ku kembali meminjam uang untuk operasi ku karena jantung ku telah rusak total, president direktur akan menganggap semua hutang ayah ku lunas dan akan membiayai seluruh pengobatan ku asalkan.."

"Asalkan kau menikah dengan president direktur Namikaze Naruto." Potong Sasuke cepat yang telah paham akan permasalahan yang Hinata hadapi saat ini yang membuatnya cukup prihatin mendengarnya.

"Iya begitulah." Kata Hinata menanggapi ucapan Sasuke yang memang benar adanya.

Diluar rumah, mobil Naruto terparkir di halaman depan.  
>Yuura keluar dari mobil dan di ikuti Naruto dan bersama memasuki rumah.<br>Yuura masih mengenakan mantel Itachi ditubuhnya dan tanpa ia kehendaki pipinya merona walau sedikit.  
>Naruto melirik Yuura dan tersenyum kecil melihat rona dipipi Yuura.<p>

"Baru kali ini aku melihat wajah mu merona" Sindir Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak." Yuura memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin Naruto melihat pipinya yang merona.

Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat Yuura salah tingkah dan langkah kakinya berhenti setelah indra pendengarannya mendengar suara Hinata dan teman-temannya dari ruang tv.  
>Naruto menghampiri ruang tv dan memilih berdiri dibelakang lemari kaca yang cukup besar dan tentunya Yuura mengikutinya dari samping.<p>

"Ceraikan dia dan akan aku lunasi semua hutang ayah mu." ujar Gaara meyakinkan Hinata dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

Naruto terkejut dan geram mendengarnya lalu mengepal tangannya kuat siap menghajar setan merah bertato Ai yang duduk dihadapan Hinata namun lengan nya di tahan Yuura agar tidak gegabah dan memilih diam untuk mendengar jawaban dari Hinata yang masih duduk dalam diam.

"Maafkan aku,, Gaara tapi aku hanya ingin menikah sekali dalam hidup ku." Sahut Hinata mantap dengan perkataannya walaupun hatinya terasa sakit jika melihat Naruto terus bersama Yuura dan menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang ia tidak ketahui apalagi beberapa hari ini banyak orang yang ingin mencelakai mereka tanpa alasan yang tidak ia ketahui dan yang membuatnya terkejut bukan main adalah Yuura memiliki senjata api dan entah untuk apa.

"Tapi Hinata,, Gaara mencintai mu! Naruto? Dia pria yang misterius dan tidak ketahui siapa dia, bahkan lihatlah rumah mu dijaga ketak bak dipenjara!" Ujar Sai menjelaskan.  
>Dan dibalas anggukkan setuju oleh yang lain.<p>

Hinata tau akan hal itu, ia juga penasaran siapa Naruto dan Yuura dan apa rahasia diantara mereka namun ia lebih memilih diam dan tidak bertanya takut Naruto akan marah jika ia bertanya.

"Iya." Ucap Hinata mengerti.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan BOCAH?!" Ketus Naruto yang akhirnya muncul dari belakang lemari diikuti Yuura dibelakangnya.

"Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata lembut.

"Tidak ada hanya mengobrol." Jawab Sakura acuh.

"Kami bukan BOCAH!" Ketus Gaara tajam.

"Naruto-kun, tadi ada seorang pria namanya Jiraya, dia menitipkan kotak ini padaku katanya berikan padamu." Hinata berdiri menghampiri Naruto, tangan nya menyerahkan sebuah hitam berbentuk persegi panjang.

Naruto menerima kotak hitam itu dan membuka tutup kotak itu dan betapa senangnya ia setelah melihat benda didalamnya sedangkan Hinata terkejut melihatnya hingga tanpa sadar ia melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang menghindari Naruto membuat yang lain merasa aneh dan juga ikut berdiri.

"Aku suka." Ujarnya dan memperlihatkan nya kepada semua orang yang ada diruangan.  
>Sebuah pistol jenis Springfield dengan peredam suara berukuran kecil berwarna hitam.<p>

"Hei kau!" Naruto mengangkat pistol itu dan mengarahkannya tepat di kepala Gaara dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Kau tau, kau akan segerah mati jika peluru yang ada dipistol ini menembus kepala mu." Naruto menyeringai dan menurunkan pistolnya lalu menyimpannya disaku jas yang ia kenakan.

"..." Gaara terdiam dan mengepal tangannya kuat menatap Naruto penuh kebencian terlihat jelas di sepasang jade nya yang hijau.

Yuura hanya diam tanpa ekspresi diwajahnya dan seditik kemudian dia melepaskan mantel Itachi yang ia kenakan.

"Bukan nya itu mantel aniki." Sasuke melihat Yuura menanggalkan mantel Itachi yang ia ketahui itu adalah mantel kesayangan Itachi hadiah dari sang ibu Uchiha Mikoto.

Mantel berwarna hitam kebiruan itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun Itachi yang ke17 dari Uchiha Mikoto.  
>Itachi jarang mengenakan nya ia hanya akan memakainya jika peringatan hari kematian orang tuanya atau hari ulang tahunnya namun sekarang dipakai oleh Yuura dan tentunya Sasuke heran dan aneh melihatnya.<p>

"Benar." Sahut Yuura.

"Naruto! Yuura!" Dari luar rumah Itachi turun dari mobilnya lalu berteriak memasuki rumah.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Itachi sampai diruang tv dan mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngossan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aniki sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sasuke heran melihat kedatangan sang kakak.

"Hy Sasuke!" Sapa Itachi dan tersenyum kecil melihat sang adik.

"Aku punya kabar gembira untuk kita semua.."

"Hei hei jangan promosi kulit manggis oke." Ketus Naruto cepat ia tahu bahwa Itachi sering membuat lelucon bahkan iklan ekstrak kulit manggis pun dijadikan lelucon baginya apalagi dengan kalimat 'Aku punya kabar gembira untuk kita semua kulit manggis kini ada ekstraknya.' bahkan Naruto pernah melempar kepala Itachi dengan buku karena saat orang serius membahas Akatsuki ia malah melenceng ke kulit manggis.

"Jangan bercanda." Ucap Yuura dingin.

"Hehehehe tidak akan." Itachi hanya terkekeh pelan mengingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu kepalanya dilempar buku oleh Naruto namun dapat ia hindari.

"Cepatlah!" Ketus Naruto sweatdrop melihat Itachi dan pikirannya pun sudah sangat jauh jika Itachi bercanda lagi maka Naruto akan menguji coba pistol barunya dikepala Itachi.

"FBI menemukan Pain didaerah Sunagakure desa pasir." Ujar Itachi dengan raut wajah serius.

"Itachi nii sebenarnya apa hubungan mu dengan Namikaze dan FBI?" Tanya Sasuke yang juga ikut penasaran.

"Sasuke, aniki akan memberitahu mu nanti tidak sekarang karena aniki tidak mau membebani mu karena kau harus fokus belajar terlebih dahulu." Ujar Itachi.

"Apa kita harus pergi sekarang?" Tanya Yuura.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto.

"Pain dilindungi oleh beberapa anak buahnya disebuah gedung tapi tidak ada Obito dan Konan." Ujar Itachi.

"Sertinya Akatsuki sudah tau keberadaan ku dan tau aku sudah menikah." Kata Naruto.

"Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata pelan dan takut.

"Tapi bukannya rumah mu sudah dipasang beberapa sinyal khusus agar rumah mu tidak mudah dilacak oleh satelit." Ujar Itachi.

"Mereka genius dan tidak mudah untuk dibodohi." Sambung Yuura.

"Kita pergi sekarang dan Hinata tetaplah dirumah dan jangan keluar rumah walaupun sebentar." Ujar Naruto.

"Hinata bukan barang yang harus kau simpan di dalam rumah, dia manusia biasa dan ingin hidup bebas." Sindir Gaara.

"Ini demi keselamatan Hinata, Gaara." Timpal Itachi.

"Kenapa banyak yang ingin mencelakai kita." Ujar Hinata menatap mata suaminya penuh harap agar suaminya mau menjelaskan.

"Kita pergi sekarang." Ucap Naruto dingin lalu berbalik kebelakang dan beranjak pergi.

"Saya harap nona mengerti." Ujar Yuura kemudian pergi mengikuti Naruto.

"Sasuke! Jangan pengaruhi Hinata oke." Seru Itachi dan juga ikut pergi.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa dan hanya bisa berdiam diri.  
>Sakura menghampiri Hinata dan menyentuhnya pundak nya pelan memintanya duduk di sofa disampingnya berdiri.<p>

"Kau tidak akan bahagia kalau terus seperti ini." Ujarnya dan memeluk Hinata. 

~o0o~ 

SunaGakure pukul 10.30

Seorang pria bersurai pirang berdiri di atas sebuah gedung tua yang tak terpakai dan terlihat kumuh.  
>Bahkan cat yang melekat didinding banyak yang mengelupas dan dindingnya telah terlihat retak bahkan hancur dibeberapa bagian.<br>Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan helaian rambut pirangnya merasa bosan ia pun melangkahkan kakinya berbalik kebelakang menuju pintu masuk.

Siapa sangka gedung yang terlihat kumuh, tua, dan terlihat hancur ini cuma luarnya saja dan bagian dalamnya terlihat bersih rapi.  
>Keramik berwarna putih cerah tertata rapi dilantai dan cat yang ada didinding masih terlihat bagus dan mulus.<p>

Langkah kakinya terhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang terbuka dan seorang perempuan bersurai biru berparas cantik telah menunggunya.

"Ada apa Konan?" Tanyanya dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan.

"Pain, mereka telah menemukan kita." Jawabnya.

Pria yang bernama Pain hanya menutup mulutnya dan duduk disofa dengan tenang.  
>Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman kecil dan meraih sebuah pistol yang tergeletak dimeja panjang dihadapannya.<p>

"Obito akan membuat ledakkan kecil area KonohaGakure." Ujarnya dan kembali menaruh pistol itu diatas meja.

"Inti tugas kita adalah mengambil ahli pabrik itu dan menghancurkannya." Sambung Pain.

"Kita hanya akan menguasai pabrik mereka dan menjual setiap senjata yang mereka ciptakan untuk para penjahat diluar sana." Timpal Konan kemudian duduk disamping Pain.

"Madara apa yang ia inginkan?" Kata Konan menatap Pain dengan tanda tanya.

"Uchiha dan Namikaze adalah dua klan yang sejak dahulu bermusuhan dan selalu bersaing bahkan saling membunuh." Ujar Pain menjelaskan.

"Lalu? Itu sejak kapan?"

"Sejak jaman dinasti kerajaan hingga saat in tapi Namikaze Dan ingin berdamai dengan Uchiha Madara karena menurutnya itu tak ada gunanya namun Madara tidak terima namun Fugaku putranya sangat menyetujuinya.."

"Begitu yaa.."

"Kita ini Akatsuki kita bergerak dibawah pemerintah dan tugas kita adalah membunuh orang korupsi uang negara, dan kejahatan lain tapi Madara mengambil alih kita agar menuruti semua printahnya."

"Jadi Madara.."

"Kau anggota baru jadi ku maklumi jika kau tidak tau."

"Tolong lanjutkan cerita mu, Pain."

"Yah Fugaku dan Minato meresmikan perdamaian mereka dan akan menikahkan anak mereka jika berbeda gender untuk mempererat mereka tapi Madara tidak setuju dan memilih membunuh keluarga Namikaze dan anak serta menantu nya sendiri menyisakan kedua cucunya Itachi dan Sasuke dan putra tunggal Namikaze, yaitu Naruto.."

"Tapi siapa Yuura?"

"Yuura dan Yuuto aku kurang tau tentang mereka tapi mereka juga Namikaze walaupun bukan Namikaze berdarah murni."

"Blasteran dengan klan lain?"

"Begitulah."

"Apa kita akan segerah mati?"

"Jika Naruto menemukan kita."

"Akatsuki telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan juga kakek dan neneknya tentu dia dendam."

"Itachi juga ikut memburu kita kan?"

"Ia juga tau kita telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya atas printah Madara."

"Apa ia juga akan membunuh Madara? Kakeknya sendiri?"

"Ya begitulah mungkin."

"Konan,," Panggil Pain.

"Iya." Konan kembali menatap Pain yang memanggil namanya dengan lembut.

"Pergilah keluar negeri dan bersembunyilah."

"Tapi.."

"Kau sudah operasi wajah mu kan?"

"Sesuai printah mu ketua tapi untuk apa?"

Pain tersenyum kecil dan meraih tangan Konan yang kecil dan menggenggam nya erat.

"Ubah warna rambut mu jadi warna hitam pasti bagus." Pain membelai rambut Konan lembut dan menatapnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku mencintai mu dan aku tak ingin orang yang aku cintai mati bersama ku, aku ingin ia hidup bahagia meskipun aku tak dapat melihatnya." Ujarnya bijak dan berhasil membuat hati Konan tercubit hatinya dan sesungguhnya Konan juga mencintai Pain secara diam-diam tapi pernyataan Pain tadi cukup membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

"Pergilah ke Wongshinton DC disana aku telah membuat identitas mu dan semua perlengkapan untuk mu." Ujarnya.

"Percuma mereka akan tetap mencari ku." Ujar Konan.

"Tidak akan karena kemarin aku telah menculik seorang perempuan lalu wajah di operasi agar persis seperti kamu dan mengubah warna rambutnya."

"Lalu dia saat ini berada di salah satu ruangan di gedung ini, dia akan ku tembak mati, dan mereka mengira aku telah membunuhmu jadi mereka tidak akan mencari mu, dan sekarang aku akan memberimu sebuah nama yang baru."

"Siapa nama baru ku, Pain?"

"Aku suka dengan nama Caroline dan kita bertemu pada saar musim salju, jadi nama mu,,"

"Yuuki Caroline." Ucap Konan mengerti.

"Benar." Pain menatap lembut Konan dan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Konan.

"Aku mencintai mu, Yuuki."

Cup.

Dengan lembut Pain mencium bibir Konan yang kini bernama Yuuki.

Konan memeluk leher Pain dan memperdalam ciumannya, setetes air matanya mengalir membasihi pipinya.

Perlahan Pain mendorong tubuh mungil Konan kebelakang sehingga Konan tertidur di sofa dengan dirinya menindih tubuh Konan.

Merasakan posokan oksigen habis, Pain melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Konan dengan lembut.  
>"Jadikan aku milik mu sebelum kau pergi dariku, berikan aku sebuah kado kecil yang berharga agar dapat menemani ku disuatu hari nanti, dan agar aku tidak kesepian." Pinta Konan penuh harap kepada pria yang kini menindihnya.<p>

"Akan ku berikan dengan satu syarat,,"

"Apa?"

"Jaga dia dan sayangi dia dan buatlah dia bahagia walau tanpa aku."

"Akan aku laksanakan syaratnya dengan sepenuh hati ku."

Pain tersenyum mendengarnya dan kembali mencium bibir mungil Konan penuh kasih sayang.

Dan selanjutnya hanya ada suara desahan Konan yang terdengar dan Pain dari dalam ruangan itu.

~o0o~

Beberapa orang telah berdiri di halaman rumah Naruto dan bersenjata laras panjang, mereka tengah bersiap-siap begitu juga Naruto yang kini mengenakan Jeans warna hitam dan kaos warna putih dan dilapisi jaket warna hitam, ia duduk berdampingan dengan Itachi dan dihadapan mereka ada Yuura dan dua orang berpakain berwarna hitam.

Hinata dan yang lainnya masih duduk di kursi di teras rumah melihat Naruto tengah berdiskusi dengan orang-orang itu.

"Mencurigakan." Ucap Gaara.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan meraih sebuah pistol jenis Beretta 92 di atas meja dihadapanya.

Yuura menyimpan pistolnya QSZ 92 disaku mantelnya dan menyerahkan pistol berjenis Glock kepada Itachi.

"Kita berangkat kalau semuanya sudah beres." Ujar Naruto dan memandang semuanya yang telah bersiap.

"Oke kita berangkat!" Seru Itachi.

~o0o~

Sekitar dua jam telah berlalu, perjalanan menuju SunaGakure membutuhkan waktu tiga jam.

Dari arah berlawanan sebuah mobil Honda Jazz warna merah melintas dengan cepat, tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa wanita yang mengemudi mobil itu adalah Konan yang mengenakan kaca hitam.

Air mata Konan kembali jatuh membasahi pipinya setelah melihat beberapa mobil melintas disampingnya tadi.

"Ku harap kau selamat Pain." Ujarnya.

Setelah sampai dikota Konan mengembalikan mobil yang ia sewa di sorum mobil dan segerah menuju bandara untuk meninggalkan Jepang kota kelahiranya dan mungkin untuk selamanya.

1 jam kemudian.

Mobil yang Naruto kendarai telah sampai di desa SunaGakure sebuah desa mati yang tidak mempunyai penduduk dikarena pada jaman dulu sekitar 400 tahun yang lalu desa ini dikutuk oleh seorang wanita karena anaknya di jadikan uji coba sebuah sihir agar menjadi seekor monster dan pada akhinya satu persatu penduduk mati secara misterius lalu dua tahun yang lalu desa ini kembali dibangun menjadi sebuah kota namun tidak berjalan lancar karena saat kota ini ditinggali penduduk selama satu bulan mereka merasa dihantui oleh penduduk 400 tahun yang lalu dan akhirnya pindah dari kota ini dan pada akhirnya kota ini dijadikan markas Akatsuki selama bertahun-tahun.

Yuura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil Naruto yang ia tumpangi, begitu juga yang lainnya yang keluar dari mobil masing-masing.

Naruto mengeluarkan pistol miliknya dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah.

"Tak kusangka Akatsuki betah tinggal di tempat seperti ini." Ujar Itachi, sepasang mata elang miliknya hanya melihat sebuah kota mati yang dipenuhi pasir.

Begitu banyak bangunan tua disini yang terbengkalai dan hampir hancur tidak terawat.

"Ku dengar disini berhantu." Seru Yuura sambil melirik beberapa agen FBI yang berdiri dibelakangnnya dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Jangan takut Akatsuki saja mampu tinggal disini selama delapan tahun terakhir ini, dan tidak ada hantu yang menggangu mereka." Ujar Naruto.

"Gak malu sama kucing meong meong." Itachi terkekeh menahan tawanya.

Naruto sweatdrop mendengarnya dan hampir menembak kepala Itachi sedangkan Yuura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Berhentilah menonton acara tv Indonesia." Ucap Naruto mulai geram.

"Hei hei aku jarang menonton, beberapa orang yang memfollow twitter ku orang Indonesia dan status mereka itu loh yang lucu." Timpal Itachi.

"Keberadaan Pain telah ditemukan, ia berada di menara jam yang ada dipusat kota." Ujar Yamato selaku agen FBI.

"Ayo!" Seru Itachi dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota menuju menara jam diikuti yang lain. Beberapa anak buah Pain berdatangan menghalangi mereka dan adu tembak tak dapat dihindari.

Naruto menerjang tiga orang yang menghalanginya dan menghajar mereka satu-persatu ada sekitar lima belas orang yang menyerang mereka kelima agen itu kualahan menghadapinya. Yuura mengajar satu orang pria namun tidak mudah dikalahkan.

Pria itu mengarahkan pistol di depan Yuura sambil menyeringai namun dibalas senyuman mengerikan oleh Yuura.

Dorr!

Seketika kepala pria itu tertembak dsn pelakunya adalah Itachi yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan diwajahnya.

"Kau berhutang pada ku nona." Ujarnya.

"Hn." Gumam Yuura dan Itachi hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kyaaa!" Seorang pria mengarahkan sebuah kayu balok ditangannya kepada Itachi namun dengan cepat Yuura menedang kaki pria itu hingga tersungkur di tanah berpasir dan lansung ia tembak mati.

Dorr!

"Sudah ku bayar hutang ku tuan." Ujar Yuura dengan tersenyum kecil diwajahnya.

"Kau licik nona." Seru Itachi.

"Hei kalian kita sudah selesai dari tadi!" Seru Naruto seweatdrop.

Krik.. krik..

"Hehehe.." Itachi tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

~o0o~ 

Pertempuran dimulai, meraka telah sampai di menara jam dan langsung masuk begitu saja dan menembaki setiap anak buah Pain yang menghalangi mereka.

"Naruto." Gumam Yuura melihat sebuah pitu yang akan mempertemukannya dengan Pain dan Konan.

Dorr!

Suara tembakkan terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu namun perlahan Naruto membuka pintu itu dan blue sapphire nya menemukan seorang wanita bersurai biru telah mati tertembak dilantai.

"Akhirnya kau tiba Namikaze..."

"Naruto." Ujar Pain.

"Kau akan segerah mati Pain." Ucap Naruto yakin.

"Kalian tunggu diluar, aku akan menghadapinya." Ujar Naruto dingin dan mereka menurutinya dan keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa menutup pintu untuk mengawasi Naruto dan lama pertarungan mereka dimulai, hanya perkelahian tanpa mengluarkan senjata api.

Pai berusaha untuk memukul wajah Naruto namun dapat dihinidari, Naruto menerjang tubuh Pain hingga jatuh tersungkur dan menginjak perutnya, Pain memegang kaki Naruto yang berada diatas perutnya dan memelintirnya lalu menghempaskan tubuh Naruto. Dengan cepat Pain berdiri bersamaan dengan Naruto.

Naruto menendang kaki Pain namun Pain melompat keatas untuk menghindarinya lalu menendang kepala Naruto hingga jatuh kelantai disamping wanita bersurai biru yang diketahui bernama Konan.

"Kau akan mati." Ujar Pain dan mengarahkan pistolnya di kepala Naruto.

"Kau bercanda." Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengankat kakinya keatas dan menerjang tangan Pain hingga pistol ditangan Pain terlempar jauh dan dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya Naruto menahan berat badannya lalu melompat menerjang tubuh Pain dan menduduki perutnya, kedua tangan Pain ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya dan memelintirnya dengan kuat.

"Aaaaarrrrgghhhhh." Pain berteriak menahan sakit ditangannya.

Traakk..  
>Tangan Pain patah seketika.<p>

"Aaaaaarrrghhhh.."

"Ini saatnya." Naruto mengeluakan pistol dari sakunya jaket yang ia kenakan dan menembak kepala Pain sebanyak ai bisa.

Dorr! Dorr! Dorr!  
>Darah muncrat di baju Naruto namunai tetap menembak kepala Pain hingga hancur. <p>

~o0o~

Mobil sport Naruto terparkir dihalaman rumah, red eyes Yuura melihat mobil Sasuke, Sai dan motor Gaara masih terparkir dihalaman rumah.  
>dilihatnya jam yang melingkar ditanganya dan menunjukkan pukul 04.00<br>Yuura melihat wajah damai Naruto yang jatuh pingsan setelah menghabisi nyawa Pain tadi, wajahnya terdapat beberapa luka gores dan lengan Naruto yang perban asal karena terkena peluru.

"Kita sudah sampai." Gumamnya.

Yuura membuka pintu mobil dan keluar kemudian menutupnya kembali lalu menghampiri pintu yang sebelahnya dan membuka dan bersyukurlah teman-teman Hinata telah keluar dari rumah bersamaan dengan Hinata juga, semuanya terlihat ceria dan tertawa bersamaan.

"Besok kita akan sekolah dan menghadapi ujian semester,, yosshh ganbatte minnaaa.." Seru Ino bersemangat.

"Hei Hinata kau ini tidak pernah mencontekki kami kau pelit!" Ketus Sakura.

"Hinata kalau ujian selalu menutupi kertas jawabannya kayak bikin benteng takeshi." Sindir Sai.

"Hahahaha benar.." Ino dan Sakura tertawa mendengarnya namun Hinata hanya ikut tertawa mendengar sindiran Sai.

"Hei kalian!" Seru Yuura.

Semua mata teralih melihat Yuura bingung.

"Ada apa Yuura?" Tanya Hinata lalu berjalan menghampiri Yuura dan yang lainnya juga ikut menghampiri Yuura

"Tolong bawa Naruto-sama,, masuk kekamarnya." Pinta Yuura.

"Kenapa apa dia tidak bisa berjalan." Sindir Gaara.  
>Yuura hanya diam tanpa ekspresi lalu berbalik kebelakang dan membuka pintu mobil memperlihatkan Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh yang penuh luka. Mereka terdiam melihat keadaan Naruto yang amat mengerikan dimata mereka, tubuh penuh luka, baju kotor oleh darah dan wajah, lengan penuh luka maupun lebam.<p>

"Naruto-kun!" Pekik Hinata.

Bersambung~

Oke minna bagaimana? Apa kurang greget huum?

Oke balas review dulu...

Virgo24 : heh aku gak ero jadi gak terlalu bisa soal lime -_-

: apanya yang dipenjarah?

Withachan : fufufu apa yaaa :v

Hana : oke (y)

Hikari AA : terimakasih ^^v ya hehehe kalau read jangan lupa tinggalkan review yaaaa

Hiru nesaan : yang jadi kakeknya Namikaze Dan

.1 : oke terimakasih atas sarannya dan soal Yuura dia itu OC character yang aku buat.

Oke untuk semuanya makasih udah mau review ^^v review kalian sangat berarti.

Oke sampai jumpa di chapters selanjutnya bye bye

Salam hangat Mitsuki HimeChan


	8. Chapter 8

Lavenderku

Chapters . 8

Pair . NaruHina . GaaHina

Genre . Romance . Action

Rate . M (kekerasan)

Disclaimer . Masashi Kishimoto

#

"Cepatlah." Seru Yuura.

Sai, Sasuke, dan Gaara segerah mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah, Setiap maid yang melihatnya hanya mampu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan melihat keadaan tuan mereka yang sangat kacau dan tidak sadarkan diri. Yuura masuk kedalam kamarnya yang tak jauh dari kamar Naruto.

Setelah masuk kedalam kamar, secarah hati-hati Naruto segerah dibaringkan dikasur dan Yuura baru saja masuk kedalam kamar sambil membawa tas yang cukup besar dan menaruhnya disamping tempat tidur.

"Kenapa tidak dibawa kerumah sakit." Ujar Sasuke.

"Naruto-sama, tidak menyukai rumah sakit." Sahut Yuura dan membuka tasnya lalu mengeluarkan isi tas, seorang maid masuk dengan membawa baskom kecil berisi air dan dua buah handuk bersih.

"Nona Yuura, ini air dan handuknya." Ujar Maid itu dan menaruh baskom berisi air dan handuk diatas meja disamping ranjang lalu keluar dari kamar. Yuura membuka jaket Naruto dan menaruhnya di lantai.

Sreekk..  
>Dan dalam sekali ia merobek kaos yang dikenakan Naruto dan melemparnya kelantai.<p>

"Nona Hinata, kau bersihkan tubuhnya." Ujar Yuura. Hinata menganguk mengerti lalu mengambil handuk bersih dan mencelupkanya keair dan memerasnya dan selanjutnya mulai membersihkan tubuh Naruto yang berkeringat yang bersatu dengan pasir dan debu.

Yuura membuka perban ditangan Naruto lalu dengan beberapa alat operasi yang ia miliki Yuura berusaha mengeluarkan peluru yang ada didalam lengan Naruto.  
>Sakura terkejut dan takut melihat Yuura yang mengeluarkan peluru dari lengan Naruto dan darah pun mengalir begitu saja tanpa henti.<p>

"Yuura, kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Ino yang ngeri melihatnya.

"Aku mahasiswi tamattan ilmu kedokteran disalah satu universitas ternama di Eropa." Jawab Yuura dan berhasil mengeluarkan peluru lalu menaruhnya di atas meja yang berlumuran darah.

"Yuura, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hinata khawatir melihat kondisi Naruto saat ini, apapun yang terjadi Naruto adalah suami Hinata dan ia harus tau tentang suaminya.

"Terlalu panjang untuk dijelaskan dan ceritanya sangat panjang." Jawab Yuura lalu menjahit bekas luka tembak dilengan Naruto dan cukup membuat semua terdiam dan merinding dengan yang dilakukan Yuura.

"Apa cita-cita mu, nona?" Tanya Yuura.

"Menjadi dokter khusus spesialis anak." Jawab Hinata pelan dan membersihkan tangan kiri Naruto.

"Jadi kau tidak usah takut jika melihat ku, mengeluarkan peluru ini, lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?" Ujar Yuura dan telah selesai menjahit bekas luka lalu meminjam handuk yang dipegang Hinata dan megelap bekas darah dan debu yang menempel hingga bersih dan mengembalikan handuk itu kepada Hinata.

"Aku akan membantu kakak ku membangun Uchiha Group menjadi lebih berkembang dan maju." Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku akan menjadi seorang model bahkan sekarang aku sudah menjadi model untuk beberapa foto sampul majalah remaja." Jawab Ino.

"Aku akan menjadi penerus butik milik ibuku ya bisa dikatakan perancang busana." Jawab Sakura percaya diri. Yuura tersenyum mendengarnya lalu melanjutkankan tugasnya memperban lengan Naruto.

"Aku menjadi seorang pelukis." Jawab Sai singkat.

"Aku, penerus dari Sabaku Entertaiment." Jawab Gaara.

"Kedua kakak mu lebih memilih menjadi aktris dan aktor ketimbang duduk dibelakang kursi yang membosankan." Timpal Yuura dan telah selesai memperban luka Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa alat infus.

"Cita-cita kalian bagus." Ujar Yuura dan memasang infus di tangan kanan Naruto.

"Nona, kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Yuura.

"Iyaa,," Hinata menaruh handuk basah didalam baskom berisi air dan membawanya keluar kamar.

"Terimakasih telah mau membawa Naruto masuk dan membaringkanya di kasur." Kata Yuura tulus.

"Iya sama-sama." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Yuuar, tolong jelaskan!" Ujar Hinata tegas.

"Aku belum bisa menjelaskannya lebih detail, tapi intinya ada sebuah organisasi yang ingin menghancurkan persahabatan antara Namikaze dan Uchiha." Jelas Yuura.

"Hanya itu?" Desis Sasuke.

"Uchiha, kau pasti sudah tau tentang permusuhan Namikaze dan Uchiha yang sudah berlangsung belasan tahun bahkan ratusan tahun, Namikaze dan Uchiha adalah klan tertua di Jepang tak mungkin kalau kau tidak tau." Sahut Yuura sambil mengobati luka gores dan lebam di tubuh Naruto.

"Aku tau tapi aku yang ku tau saat ini Namikaze dan Uchiha akan berdamai." Kata Sasuke.

"Ternyata Itachi-sama, belum memberitahu mu." Kata Yuura melirik Sasuke sebentar kemudian melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Beritahu apa?" Tanya Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Bertanyalah pada aniki mu itu dan minta penjelasan darinya." Jawab Yuura singkat, wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi membuat siapapun sulit untuk menebak isi pikirannya dan bertampang dingin.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Desis Sakura bingung.

"Ini adalah rahasia klan kalau kalian mau tau maka kalian harus bersumpah untuk merahasiakan nya jika bocor didepan publik maka nyawa kalian akan melanyang." Ujar Yuura dan telah selesai mengobati Naruto lalu berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Hinata dkk.

"Kita keluar dan biarkan Naruto-sama beristrirahat." Lanjutnya. 

~o0o~

Dengan memberanikan dirinya sendiri Hinata membaringkan tubuh mungilnya disamping Naruto, dilihatnya Naruto terbaring lemah tidak berdaya dan dengan ragu Hinata mendekatkan dirinya utuk tidur disamping Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Naruto dan akhirnya tertidur. Dengkuran halus terdengar kecil dari keduanya menandakan mereka tidur cukup pulas.

2 jam kemudian Naruto siuman dan mengerejapkan matanya berapa kali untuk menyesuiakan intensitasi cahaya yang ada didalam kamar.

"Hmmm.." Gumamnya dan membuka kedua matanya memperlihatkan iris blue sapphire nya yang terlihat lelah kemudian menoleh kearah kiri setelah merasakan kehangatan yang yang begitu nyaman dan menemukan Hinata yang tertidur dipundaknya, ia tersenyum kecil lalu melirik jam yang ada didinding yang menunjukkan pukul 08.30 malam.  
>Dielusnya lembut rambut Hinata penuh kasih sayang hingga tanpa ia sadari Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat Naruto telah siuman.<p>

"Naruto-kun." Hinata bangun dari tidurnya dan memilih duduk disamping Naruto.

"Emm,,"

"Kau tidak apa-apakan?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau lapar?"

"Sangat."

"Kalau begitu aku turun dulu, akan ku buatkan kamu bubur."

"Ya sudah dan tolong panggilkan Yuura, ya."

"Iya Naruto-kun." Hinata beranjak turun dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar dan tak lama kemudian Yuura masuk kedalam kamar.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk." Ujar Naruto.

Cklek!

Yuura membuka pintu lalu menutupnya kembali dan menghampiri Naruto yang terduduk dikasur dan bersandar dibantal.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda tuan?" Tanya Yuura seraya duduk dipinggir kasur disebelah Naruto.

"Lumayan."

"Nona Hinata terus bertanya."

"Biarkan saja."

"Dia mengkhawairkan keadaan tuan saat ini dan bertanya terus, kapan anda akan menjawabnya."

"Mungkin nanti setelah Akatsuki kita binasahkan karena untuk saat ini ia tidak boleh tau."

"Besok ia akan bersekolah, Apa harus kita jaga?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan meminta Kakashi."

"Kakashi? Bukannya dia juga guru di KHS?"

"Benar."

"Saoka,,"

"Tidak terlalu mencurigakan, bukan."

"Tentu saja."

"Besok, anda akan pergi berkeja?"

"Aku tidak boleh terlalu merepotkan Iruka."

"Baguslah."

"Besok, kau awasi pabrik."

"Baiklah, besok akan aku awasi."

Cklek!

"Aku keluar dulu, nona akan masuk."

"Hn."

Hinata masuk dengan membawa nampan di tangannya yang terdapat mangkuk berisi bubur dan secangkir teh hangat. Yuura membungkuk kan badannya didepan Hinata kemudian keluar kamar dan menutup pintu.

"Kunci pintu kamar." Ujar Naruto.

"Iya." Hinata mengangguk mengerti dan menaruh nampan diatas meja lalu mengunci pintu kamar.

"Tangan kanan ku masih terasa sakit, kau suapi aku yaa,," Pinta Naruto jelas-jelas ia berbohong. Hinata mengangguk dan menghampiri Naruto dan meraih mangkuk lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang dan mulai menyuapi Naruto makan.

"Enak." Gumam Naruto disela menguyah makanannya.

"Syukurlah, kalau kamu suka." Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya.

Sesekali Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto saat makan bubur buatannya dan bahkan ia sempat lupa meniup bubur yang masih panas menyebabkan mulut Naruto sedikit kepanasan.

"Hihihi.. kau lucu."

"Cukup aku kenyang." Ujar Naruto. Hinata menaruh mangkuk diaatas meja setelah Naruto menghabiskan bubur dan memberikan sagelas teh hangat, Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati dan meminum teh tersebut hingga habis dan menaruh gelas yang sudah kosong diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Aneh, kau terluka tapi Yuura tidak memberikan mu obat."

"Aku tidak suka minum obat."

"Kenapa?"

"Rasanya pahit."

"Makan obat bukan berarti di kunyah seperti nasi tapi langsung ditelan."

"Tetep saja rasanya pahit."

"Yasudah sekarang, Naruto-kun tidur dan istirahat."

"Iya,,"

Hinata segerah naik ketempat tidur dan berbaring disamping tempat Naruto sambil menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuhnya dan sang suami sedangkan Naruto melepas infisnya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Hinata.

"Kenapa infusnya dilepas?" Tanya Hinata yang melihat Naruto yang melepaskan infus.

"Benda itu menghalangi ku untuk memeluk mu." Jawabnya enteng.

"Ta-ta-tapi ummm,,," Dengan cepat Naruto mencium bibir Hinata dan melumatnya sebelum bibir kecil itu berbicara banyak hal aka cerewet.

"Ummphh,," Hinata hanya dapat mendesah pelan dan tak dapat bergerak karena Naruto memegang kedua tangannya. Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya dan terus menciummi bibir Hinata.

~o0o~

Hinata telah bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah dan yang mengantarnya adalah Naruto. Hinata berdiri didepan mobil Naruto sambil terus menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya agar tetap hangat meski kini tengah musim dingin. Naruto keluar dari rumah dan menghampiri Hinata yang menunggunya.

"Menunggu lama?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Naruto telah berpakaian rapi.

"Tidak juga." Jawabnya.

"Ayo berangkat." Ajak Naruto dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata, Hinata terseyum dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Terimakasih." Ujarnya tulus dan masuk kedalam mobil sebelum dirinya kedinginan berada diluar. Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menutup pintu mobil kemudian berjalan menuju pintu sebelahnya dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Hinata memperhatikan raut wajah Naruto sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandanganya kedepan melihat butiran-butiran salju yang turun dari langit. Dalam suasana yang hening Naruto mengendarai mobilnya menuju sekolah Hinata dan tidak ada yang membuka mulut untuk bicara dan memilih untuk berdiam diri tanpa bersuara, 10 menit perjalanan mereka akhirnya sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolah yang cukup elit di Jepang. Naruto menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Terimakasih sudah mau mengantar ku." Ucap Hinata tulus kemudian membuka pintu mobil setelah ia keluar, Hinata menutup pintu. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya kemudian mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan kawasan Konoha High School.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sekolah, amethyst nya melihat keadaan sekolahnya telah dipenuhi tumpukkan salju, pohon-pohon kini telah tidak berdaun. Hinata terus melangkahkan kakinya dan bejalan di koridor dan bertemu dengan beberapa temannya dan guru dan saling menyapa.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan!"

"Ohayou mo Lisa-chan!"

"Ohayou Hyuuga-san!"

"Ohayou sensei!"

"Hinata-chan!" Dari arah belakang Lee belari menghampiri Hinata, Hinata berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Bisa ajarkan aku Kimia halaman tiga puluh soal nomor tiga aku tidak mengerti hehehe,," Jawab Lee dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, kita masuk kelas dulu." Ujar Hinata halus dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya memasuki kelas dan duduk di kursinya, Lee duduk di hadapanya dengan membalikkan kursi yang berada didepan meja Hinata dan duduk dengan nyaman dan mengeluarkan bukunya dari tas miliknya.

"Oke mana soalnya." Tanya Hinata dan duduk dengan manis dikursinya, Lee membuka buku nya dan menunjukkan soal yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Yang ini ni." Seru Lee dan ada dua anak perempuan berjalan mendekati meja Hinata dengan angkuh tertera jelas dari raut wajah cantik mereka.

"Hei!" Sapa salah satu dari mereka.

"Ada apa?" Sahut Hinata dan melihat mereka dengan acuh karena malas untuk meladeni mereka.

"Dimana bodyguard mu?" Ujarnya menyindir.

"Mereka teman-teman ku bukan bodyguard ku." Jawab Hinata dan memperhatikan buku dihadapanya dan memikirkan rumus untuk menyelesaikan soal tersebut.

"Matsuri, sebaiknya kau menyingkir dari sini aku mau belajar sebentar!" Ketus Lee.

"Bodoh tetap bodoh!" Sindir Matsuri.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Ujar Lee tidak terima.

"Asal kau tau ya dikelas ini yang pintar itu Hinata, Sasuke, dan Gaara, kau hanya peringkat empat saja sombong dan mengejek ku bodoh, memangnya sehebat apa dirimu itu, walaupun aku bodoh setidaknya aku berusaha untuk belajar lebih giat, kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan mendapat peringkat empat!" Kata Lee cukup tajam dan melihat Matsuri dengan tatapan benci.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyingkirkan posisi ku!" Ketus Matsuri menatap tajam Lee.

"Sari, Matsuri, aku ingin mengajari Lee, apa bisa kalian pergi?" Ujar Hinata cuek.

"Sombong!" Ketus Sari tidak terima Hinata mengusinya dan Matsiuri walaupun nada bicara Hinata terdengar lembut dan halus.

"Tadi, aku lihat kau di antar oleh president direktur Namikaze Group, kau hebat yaa bisa menaklukkan semua pria. " Desis Matsuri..

"Maksud mu?" Ujar Hinata tidak mengerti dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan fokus menatap Matsuri.

"Satu tahun yang lalu aku akan dijodohkan dengan Naruto-sama namun ditolak dan sekarang aku tau penyebabbya, gadis miskin yang tidak tau malu!" Desis Matsuri mengejek.

"Cukup! Matsuri!" Tegas Gaara yang telah berdiri di belakang Matsuri bersama Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, dan Sai. Matsuri menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Gaara yang menatapnya penuh amarah dan benci

"Gaara-kun." Cicitnya pelan.

"Berhenti menganggu kami." Ujar Gaara dingin tanpa ekspresi diwajahnya.

"Kami tidak menganggu!" Tukas Sari.

"Kalian menganggu aku dan Hinata!" Timpal Lee.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

"Ujian akan segerah dimulai dan aku belum belajar ini semua karena kau MATSURI dan SARI!" Ketus Lee dan berdiri dari dudukya dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya meniggalkan tempat itu dengan kesal.

"Sekarang kalian semua silahkan duduk ditempat masing-masing karena ujian semester akan dimulai lima menit lagi." Ujar Hinata.

Mereka semua mengerti ucapan Hinata kemudian duduk di kursi masing-masing selang beberapa menit pintu kelas terbuka dan seorang guru yang mengenakan masker warna hitam, masuk kedalam kelas dan membawa setumpuk kertas putih.

"Ujian pertama adalah Kimia silahkan simpan buku kalian dalam tas." Ujar Kakashi dan membagikan kertas yang ia bawa.

~o0o~

"Hei Hinata!" Seru Matsuri dari kejauhan.

Hinata menghela napas nya lelah, lelah menghadapi Matsuri yang akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. "Ada apa lagi?" Ujar Hinata pasrah dan membalikkan badannya kebelakang.

"Kau! Aku ingin bicara dengan mu empat mata,, ikuti aku." Ketusnya dan berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju tempat yang sepi.

"Baiklah." Ucap Hinata pasrah dan mengikuti langkah kaki Matsuri yang entah mau kemana.

Taman belakang sekolah terlihat sepi tidak ada murid yang bersantai disini. Matsuri memilih duduk di kursi taman dan Hinata juga ikut duduk disamping Matsuri dan menjaga jarak dari Matsuri.

"Bicara apa?" Tanya Hinata membuka pembicaranya dengan Matsuri.

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Naruto-sama?"

"Untuk apa kau tau?"

"Satu tahun yang lalu ayah ku ingin menjodohkan aku dengannya, awalnya berhasil dan ku pikir aku bisa melupakan Gaara-kun, kau tau sendirikan aku mencintai Gaara-kun sejak kami saat TK tapi ia lebih mencintai mu, namun perjodohan ku gagal satu bulan kemudian, dia menggagalkannya dengan alasan ia mencintai gadis lain, sungguh hati ku terasa sakit."

"Hinata, aku mencintai Gaara-kun tapi kau merebutnya dari ku, aku menyukai Naruto-sama tapi kau merebutnya dari ku, Hinata siapa laki-laki yang kau suka pilih salah satu?"

Hinata terdiam mendengar penuturan Matsuri dan ia tau apa yang dirasakan Matsuri, sakit ya tentu saja sakit rasanya disaat orang yang kita sukai mencintai orang lain.

"Berbahagialah bersama Gaara." Ujar Hinata tulus dan meraih telapak tangan Matsuri dan senyuman kecil terpatri diwajah cantiknya.

"Hinata," Gumam Matsuri melihat senyuman tulus Hinata yang ditunjukkan untuknya.

"Tapi Gaara-kun membenci ku." Ucap Matsuri mengecilkan nada suaranya.

"Nanti aku akan bicara padanya,," Ujar Hinata meyakinkan Matsuri.

"Tidak Hinata tak usah."

"Matsuri, maafkan aku karena aku, kau tidak bisa bersama Gaara."

"Tak apa, aku akan melupakannya tapi bolehkah aku dan Sari berteman dengan kalian?"

"Tentu saja boleh." Hinata tersenyum senang mendengarnya dan berpelukkan menandakan perdamaian diantara mereka.

~o0o~

Hinata berjalan berdampingan dengan Matsuri dan Sari menyusuri koridor sekolah seraya bercanda tawa.  
>"Hinata-chan!" Seru Sakura dan menghampiri Hinata.<p>

"Hei kalian menyingkirlah dari Hinata!" Seru Sakura sinis melihat Matsuri dan Sari.

"Sakura, Matsuri dan Sari sekarang jadi teman kita." Ujar Hinata.

"APA?! Kau bercanda?" Seru Sakura tak percaya dan mengedipkan matanya berapa kali dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Hinata.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Seru Ino bersemangat dari arah belakang bersama Sai, Sasuke, dan Gaara.

"Wah ada Matsuri dan Sari yaaa,,," Desis Ino dengan nada sinis.

"Semuanya mulai hari ini Matsuri dan Sari menjadi bagian dari kita, teman kita." Ujar Hinata.

"Hinata kau itu terlalu polos, bagaimana itu cuma alasannya saja biar bisa meruntuhkan persahabatan kita." Ujar Sakura.

"Benar itu!" Timpal Ino.

"Aku mengerti perasan kalian tapi kali ini aku tulus ingin berteman dengan kalian." Kata Matsuri tulus.

"Sepertinya dia memang benar ingin berteman dengan kita dengan tulus." Ujar Sai.

"Tapi aku kurang yakin." Timpal Ino.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku pernah berbuat salah." Ucap Sari menyesal.

"Mereka tulus." Ujar Gaara angkat bicara.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sari.

"Sama-sama." Sahut Gaara.

"Jadi kita bertemankan?" Tanya Matsuri gugup.

"Tentu saja!" Seru Hinata bersemangat dan inilah awal perjalanan persahabatan mereka yang baru tanpa permusuhan walau masih banyak yang masih ragu akan Matsuri dan Sari namun perasan itu mereka hapus menjauh dari pikiran mereka.

~o0o~

KonohaGakure adalah sebuah kota kecil namun bernuansa pedesaan, dan adalah desa tertua yang ada di Jepang, banyak peninggalan-peninggalan jaman kerajaan dan dinasti kuno, dan banyak terdapat tempat wisata alam yang indah namun apakah mereka tau dibalik keindahan alam desa tersebut ada sebuah hutan yang cukup lebat dan belum terjamah oleh masyarakat luar disana didalam hutan itu terdapat sebuah pabrik besar dan dijaga sangat ketat bahkan setiap mobil yang akan masuk pabrik pun akan diperiksa dan tetunya hanya orang tertentu yang dapat masuk.

Namikaze Yuura berjalan dengan santai dan dikawal lima orang pria dibelakangnya, red eyes nya melihat-lihat alat-alat yang super canggih yang digunakan untuk membuat produk berkualitas yang tak lain adalah senjata api dan beberapa alat canggih lainya yaitu senjata laras panjang, alat penyadap, bom rakitan, dan masih banyak lagi alat yang biasanya digunakan untuk berperang.

"Bagaimana keadaan apa aman?" Tanya Yuura.

"Aman, dan beberapa hari yang lalu kita mengirim senjata kebeberapa negara." Jawab salah satu pria yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Jelaskan!" Tegas Yuura.

"Kita mengirimkan beberapa alat penyadap kepada FBI dan beberapa senjata api kepada Korea Selatan lalu mengirim senjata api dan bom rakitan ke negara Rusia."

"Rusia, berhati-hatilah dengan Rusia,," Ujar Yuura.

"Baiklah nona kami akan berhati-hati." Ujarnya.

"Perketat keamanan jangan sampai Akatsuki menemukan tempat ini." Ucap Yuura tegas.

~o0o~

Angin malam berhembus cukup kuat menerpa, bintang bertaburan diatas langit menemani bulan yang bersinar terang malam ini. Hinata berdiri dibalkon kamarnya yang memandang langit malam memperhatikan bintang yang membentuk rasi di sekitar bulan. Walaupun musim dingin menyelimuti namun Hinata masih bertahan diluar dan mengeratkan jaket yang ia kenakan. Merasa angin malam semakin dingin menerpa dengan pasrah Hinata masuk kedalam kamar dan mengunci pintu kaca.

Drrrrtt..

Hinata melihat ponsel Naruto bergetear dan tergeletak diatas meja, Hinata duduk dipinggir kasur dan meraih ponsel suaminya dan melihat pesan yang masuk.

From : 08XXXXXX

Aku akan membunuh mu Namikaze! Ohya istri mu itu cukup cantik apa boleh jika aku mengajaknya bermain-main sebentar hm? Hahaha aku meminta izin padamu Namikaze setelah itu aku yang akan mengajak mu bermain.

Obito

.

Hinata tertegun membacanya dan tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergetar bahkan menjatuhkan ponsel milik suaminya.

Ckelek.

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dan kembali menutupnya, Naruto melihat istrinya heran lalu menghampirinya, blue sapphire nya melihat ponsel kesayangannya terjatuh kelantai, Naruto semakin heran dan berjongkok mengambil ponselnya dan melihat tubuh Hinata yang bergetar.

"Kau kenapa? Apakah udara telalu dingin seharusnya penghangat ruangan dinyalakan." Ujarnya dan duduk disamping Hinata.

"Ada pesan di ponsel mu dan maaf aku menjatuhkannya." Cicitnya pelan ketakutan. Naruto bingung tidak mengerti dan mengalihkan arah pandangannya yang kini tertuju pada layar ponselnya yang berwarna hitam lalu menekan sisi ponselnya hingga layar ponselnya menyala dan memperlihatkan pesan yang tadi Hinata baca.

Setelah membaca pesan yang ia dapat, Naruto cukup terkesan dengan isi pesan itu dan mengepal tangannya dengan kuat tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata yang membaca pesanya, tetu Hinata cukup drop membacanya. Naruto menaruh ponselnya diatas meja yang berada disisi ranjang.

"Lupakan isi pesan itu Hinata." Ujarnya dan memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun? Ada apa?" Cicit Hinata dalam pelukkan sang suami.

"Lupakan pesan itu, aku berjanji akan melindungi mu dan menjaga mu.."

'Dan maaf telah menempatkan mu dalam posisi yang berbahaya' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Bersambung~

Huuuaaaaaa akhinya selesai juga huumm maaf yaaa aku telat mempublikasikannya karena sibuk sekolah hehehe dan kurikulum 2013 masih berlaku disekolah ku makanya aku gak sempat hehehe tapi tenang saja saya selalu eksis di fb dan maaf ya gak bisa balas review kalian satu-satu tapi makasih banget atas reviewnya, oke sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya,,,,, bye bye

Salam hangat Mitsuki HimeChan


	9. Chapter 9

LavenderKu

Chapters 9

Pair . NaruHina

Rate . M (kekerasan)

Genre . Romance

Disclaimer . Mitsuki Cuma pinjam tokohnya kok yang punya Naruto adalah om Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Gaje, OC, OOC, Aneh, Alur kecepatan, Pendiskripsian suasana kurang bagus, Typo, No Lemon, Dll

LavenderKu a Naruto Fanfiction

Baturaja, 11 Januari 2015

NaruHina

~o0o~ 

.

.

Salju turun dari atas langit dan jatuh dengan lembut diatas tanah. Udara semakin dingin menyerang, orang-orang mengenakan pakaian yang cukup tebal agar tidak kedinginan.

6 Hari telah berlalu dan ujian semester telah berakhir dan semua murid pun lega dan kini memilih bersantai dikelas maupun dikatin karena dikelas tidak ada guru yang mengajar.  
>Hinata duduk bersama teman-temannya dikatin sambil menikmati secangkir coklat panas untuk menghangatkan tubuh.<p>

"Besok stand akan kita buka." Ujar Ino kemudian menyeruput coklat panas miliknya.

"Kostum Neko-chan udah selesai." Timpal Sakura.

"Hinata kita boleh menginap dirumah mu kan?" Tanya Ino.

"Boleh tapi untuk apa?" Timpal Hinata.

"Yang bertugas di Cafe Neko-Chan hanya, aku, kau, Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Lee, Matsuri dan Sari lalu Kiba, Temari." Ucap Ino.

"Tugas nya apa saja?" Timpal Matsuri.

"Hinata, Gaara, Ino, jadi maid, Sai maid juga tapi dia tugasnya fotografer, foto semua kegiatan kita, Sasuke dan aku jadi kasir, Lee Kiba, Tenten tugasnya menarik perhatian pengunjung yang datang, kau, Sari, Temari, jadi koki, bagaimana?" Jawab Sakura.

"Lalu menginap dirumah Hinata?" Tanya Sari.

"Kayaknya gak usah deh, kita datang aja kerumah Hinata jam lima pagi lalu bersiap-siap disana." Usul Matsuri.

"Kelas sudah didekor, peralatan makan sudah dipersiapkan, tinggal makanan nya saja." Ujar Gaara.

"Kue saja kan kita Cafe Neko-Chan." Usul Ino.

"Jadi Temari, Matsuri, Sari jadi maid juga tapi yang mempersiapkan kue nya kan kalau masak terlalu lama." Usul Hinata.

"Benar kata Hinata." Timpal Gaara setuju.

"Hinata kau pintar buat kue kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya." Hinata mengangguk.

"Ya udah kita buat kue nya dirumah mu saja, bagaimana?" Usul Sasuke.

"Kalau aku sih setuju-setuju aja." Ujar Gaara.

"Baiklah sepulang sekolah ini kita belanja bahan kue." Ujar Ino.

"Aku langsung pulang kerumah biar aku bisa mempersiapkan alat dan tempat untuk masak." Ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah semangat semuanya!" Seru Matsuri.

"Semangat!" Seru mereka semua dan mengangkat tangan keudara.

"Pfftt ahaha.." Mereka pun tertawa kecil dan senyuman pun mengembang diwajah masing-masing.

~o0o~ 

Naruto berdiri tegap dan lengan kemeja orange nya yang digulung sampai siku tanpa jas hitam yang melapisi kemejanya, blue sapphire nya menatap sebuah papan yang jaraknya lima belas meter dari tempat ia berdiri dan dijadikan target untuk ia tembak.

Halaman belakang rumah Naruto cukup luas seperti lapangan.  
>Dibelakangnya berdiri lima orang pria bersetelan jas warna hitam dan Yuura mengenakan kemeja warna putih tanpa jas yang menutupinya.<p>

Dengan kosentrasi Naruto memperhatikan papan target yang ia akan tembak menggunakan senjata laras panjang.  
>Salju yang ada disekitar taman pun mulai menghilang karena musim semi akan segerah tiba.<p>

Dorr!

Dorr!

"Enam hari yang lalu kau mengawasi pabrik, tapi mengapa mereka berhasil mengetahui pabrik yang dijaga ekstra ketat." Ujar Naruto dan memperhatikan papan target.

Dorr!

"Gomenasai Naruto-sama." Yuura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah." Ujar Naruto, blue sapphire nya terlihat berkilat emosi namun tertahan.

Dorr!

Sementara itu Hinata sudah pulang kerumah dan mengganti pakaian nya dikamar dan setelah itu pergi menuju dapur dan mempersiapkan alat dan tempat untuk memasak kue.

"Nona Hinata, sibuk sekali apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Karin dan menghampiri Hinata yang menaruh beberapa mangkuk kecil maupun besar dimeja yang ada didapur.

"Aa itu aku mau membuat kue untuk stand disekolah." Sahut Hinata.

"Huaa pasti enak nanti aku bantu ya nona." Seru Karin.

"Aa tidak usah repot nanti teman ku datang untuk membantu." Ujar Hinata.

"Eh? Huumm baiklah." Ujar Karin mengerti.

"Dimana Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata dan menatap red eyes Karin.

"Tuan sedang berlatih menembak di taman belakang." Jawab Karin.

"Umm yaudah tolong siapkan ya barang-barang nya aku mau menemui tuan." Ujar Hinata dan beranjak pergi dari dapur.

"Baik nona." Sahut Karin mengerti.

Hinata menyusuri rumah menuju taman belakang rumah, beberapa maid yang berpapasan dengan Hinata langsung membungkuk dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Hinata.

Amethyst Hinata menemukan sang suami bersama Yuura dan beberapa pria yang tak ia kenal, Hinata melangkah kakinya menghampiri sang suami dengan pelan.

"Naruto-kun." Panggil nya pelan takut menganggu sang suami yang tengah fokus.

Mendengar suara sang istri, Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan memberikan senjata laras yang ia pegang kepada Yuura lalu berbalik kebelakang dan mendapati Hinata berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan mengenakan dress berlengan panjang warna kuning.

"Ada apa?" Sahutnya dan menghampiri sang istri tercinta.

"I..ii..ni aku dan teman-teman ku ma...mau masak kue diruu..mah untuk stand di..diseko...lah aaa...apaa boleh?" Ujar Hinata sedikit gagap dan menundukkan kepalanya serta memainkan kedua jarinya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat sikap Hinata yang dimatanya seperti anak kecil yang ingin meminta dibelikan mainan.

"Tentu." Sahut Naruto dan menggunakan tangan kanannya, Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata agar ia dapat melihat sepasang amethyst milik Hinata yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

Perlahan Hinata mengangkat dagunya dan melihat sepasang iris blue sapphire sang suami yang menatapnya penuh kehangatan.  
>"Be..benarkah?" Cicitnya.<br>Naruto mengangguk menjawabnya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana.

Yuura berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Hinata serta tangannya masih menggenggam senjata laras panjang.  
>"Naruto-sama, aku mendapat pesan bahwa Jiraya-sama, Itachi-sama, Yamato-sama sudah berada diruang kerja anda sekarang." Ujarnya.<p>

"Baiklah." Sahut Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Hinata dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya yang tinggi.

Cup!  
>Naruto mencium dahi Hinata penuh kasih sayang lalu kembali berdiri tegap.<br>"Aku keruangan ku dulu ya." Ujarnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Hinata.  
>Yuura dan beberapa pria yang tak ia kenal membungkukkan badan didepan Hinata dan lalu dibalas anggukkan oleh Hinata setelah itu mereka berjalan memasuki rumah begitu juga Hinata yang mengekor dari belakang.<p>

Sesampainya ingin menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas, Naruto tak sengaja bertemu dengan semua sahabat dekat Hinata namun matanya tertuju dengan Matsuri yang melihatnya.

"Matsuri." Ujarnya pelan.

"Konichiwa Naruto-sama." Sapa Matsuri sopan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mengenalnya Matsuri?" Tanya Ino bingung dan melihat Matsuri dan Naruto bergantian, lalu Matsuri mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Ogenki desuka?" Tanya Naruto.

"Watashi wa genki desu, anata wa?" Sahut Matsuri.

"Genki desu." Jawab Naruto.  
>Hinata menghampiri sahabatnya dan mendengar perbincangan suaminya dengan Matsuri.<p>

"Nande Naruto-sama berada disini?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Ini rumah ku." Jawab Naruto.

"Hinata?" Ujar Matsuri.

"Istriku." Sahut Naruto cepat.

"Apa?" Cicit Matsuri tak percaya bahkan Sari pun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Jadi?" Ucapnya pelan.

"Em." Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Oh.." Cicit Matsuri.

"Kalau begitu aku harus keruang kerja ku, dan sampaikan salam ku pada ayah mu." Ujar Naruto lalu menaiki anak tangga bersama Yuura dan anak buahnya.

"Aku tak menyangka." Cicit Sari.

"Ku harap kalian tidak memberi tahu pihak sekolah." Pinta Hinata melihat Sari dan Matsuri bergantian.

"Iya." Matsuri tersenyum kecil begitu juga Sari mengangguk.

"Ayo kita buat kue!" Seru Sakura bersemangat. 

~o0o~ 

Jiraya, Itachi, Yamato duduk di sofa yang dihadapan mereka terdapat meja panjang.

Naruto dan Yuura masuk bersamaan sedangkan lima pria tadi berada diluar menjaga pintu.  
>Naruto duduk disofa pribadinya dan Yuura duduk di sofa yang kosong dan menaruh senjata laras panjang yang ia bawa diatas meja.<p>

"Jadi bagaimana?" Ujar Naruto dan menyenderkan punggungnya disofa.

"Obito, ada penyusup dipabrik." Timpal Yamato menatap blue sapphire Naruto dengan serius.

Naruto memijit dahinya pelan karena merasa sedikit pusing mendengar pernyataan Yamato.  
>"Cari dia sampai dapat." Ucapnya pelan. "Dan bunuh penyusup itu." Lanjutnya dan memejamkan mata sambil memijit dahinya.<p>

"Baiklah. Akan aku urus." Ujar Yamato serius.

"Tinggal Obito yaa hmmm." Itachi menyenderkan punggungnya disofa dan memejamkan mata.

"Dia sepupu mu Itachi." Kata Jiraya.

"Aku tahu." Timpal Itachi.

"Hinata,," Gumam Naruto dan terdengar oleh yang lain.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?" Tanya Jiraya.

"Dia membaca pesan yang masuk diponsel ku." Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa?" Timpal Itachi dan membuka kedua matanya.

"Pesan itu berisi ancaman dari Obito untuk ku dan siap menyakiti Hinata kapan saja." Ujarnya depresi.

"Mereka gila." Ucap Yamato pelan.

"Seharusnya mereka bergerak dibawah printah raja." Ujar Jiraya.

"Madara seorang jendral dan ia mengatur kepolisian, tentara, dan agen pemerintah serta organisasi rahasia yang bertugas mejaga raja." Sahut Yuura.

"Dia tidak ingin berdamai." Ujar Itachi dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.  
>Naruto juga membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menegakkan punggungnya.<p>

"Habisi Obito sebelum dia menyentuh LavenderKu." Naruto menatap orang-orang yang duduk menatapnya serius. 

~o0o~ 

"Yaaaa gosong cookies nya maaf Hinata." Seru Sakura yang mengeluarkan cookies dari oven lalu menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Gak apa nanti aku buat lagi." Ujar Hinata memperhatikan cookies yang baru saja ditaruh diatas meja.

Sai, Sasuke, dan Gaara lebih memilih duduk dengan santai dilantai sambil menyusun cookies yang matang didalam toples dan kue coklat didalam sebuah kotak lalu disimpan didalam kulkas agar bertahan lama.

Hinata dan Ino membuat adonan cookies sedangkan Matsuri dan sari membuat adonan roti yang diberi isi coklat, keju, blueberry, dan rasa buah apel.

Sakura memanggang kue di oven setelah matang diberikan kepada Gaara untuk dihias dan disusun rapi.

"Cookies dan Kue apa hanya ini hidangan kita?" Tanya Sai.

"Nanti kita coba buat yang lain." Sahut Matsuri.

"Buat apa?" Timpal Gaara.

"Emmm.." Gumam Matsuri memikirkan sesuatu yang akan mereka buat lagi.

"Jus tomat." Usul Sasuke.

"Itu sih mau mu Sasuke, bisa-bisa jus tomat nya habis oleh mu!" Ketus Sakura.  
>Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengarnya sedangkan Gaara tersenyum kecil.<p>

Naruto masuk kedalam dapur dan melihat dapur rumahnya cukup berantakan dan kacau balau. Naruto menghembuskan napasnya pasrah dan rasa pusing kembali menyerang kepalanya.

"Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata melihat suaminya yang berdiri diambang pintu.  
>Semua mata melihat Naruto setelah Hinata menyebutkan nama suaminya.<p>

"Lanjutkan." Ucapnya pelan dan menghampiri lemari piring dan mengambil gelas didalamnya.

"Kau mau minum?" Tanya Hinata dan dibalas anggukkan.  
>Naruto membuka pintu kulkas dan matanya mendelik melihat kulkas penuh oleh kue.<p>

"Hinata." Gumam nya pelan.

"Maaf ya kue nya ditaruh dikulkas biar gak cepat rusak atau basi." Hinata menudukkan kepalanya.  
>Suasana didapur menjadi hening tanpa ada yang berbicara dan hanya terdengar bunyi oven yang dibuka Sakura dan mengeluarkan kue dari sana.<p>

"Ya sudah." Ujarnya kembali menutup pintu kulkas dan menaruh gelas diatas meja lalu berjalan menghampiri Gaara yang duduk dilantai lalu berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Minggir." Desisnya.  
>Gaara menggeriyit tak mengerti lalu menggeser tubuhnya kekanan.<p>

Naruto membuka lemari kecil yang tadi dihalangi Gaara.  
>Gaara melihat Naruto membuka lemari kecil itu dan melihat beberapa botol minuman keras.<p>

"Wine." Gumam Gaara.

"Ini anggur." Ujar Naruto dan mengeluarkan satu botol anggur.

"Kau suka minum?" Tanya Gaara.

"Sangat." Jawab Naruto santai dan menutup pintu lemari itu dan kembali berdiri tegap dan membuka tutup botolnya kemudian mengambil gelas yang ia taruh diatas meja dan menuangkan cairan hitam pekat itu kedalam gelas.

Hinata menyeselasaikan tugas dan membersihkan tempatnya dan mencuci kedua tangan nya.

Naruto menaruh botol itu diatas meja dan meneguk habis cairan hitam didalam gelas dan memejamkan kedua matanya meresapi rasa yang masuk kedalam tenggorokkan nya dengan nikmat.

"Anggur tahun sembilan puluh memang nikmat." Gumamnya dan membuka kedua matanya dan kembali menuangkan cairan hitam pekat itu kedalam gelas hingga penuh lalu menutup botol itu dan kembali menyimpannya didalam lemari kecil disamping Gaara duduk.  
>Gaara dapat mencium aroma anggur dari Naruto.<p>

Naruto meraih gelasnya yang penuh oleh anggur dan berjalan keluar dari dapur sambil membawa gelasnya.

"Apa dia suka minum?" Tanya Gaara penuh selidik.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya minum." Jawab Hinata jujur. 

~o0o~ 

Sesuai dengan rencana teman-teman Hinata menginap dirumah Naruto agar dapat membatu Hinata dalam mengurus semua keperluan yang akan mereka bawa besok kesekolah.

"Hahaha.." Gelak tawa Ino terdengar melihat acara tv bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"Hinata, pakaian Neko udah jadi mau dicoba?" Tawar Sakura melirik Hinata.

"Besok saja." Kata Hinata pelan.

"Sasuke." Kata Sai memanggil nama Sasuke yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sakura.

"Nani?" Sahut Sasuke.

"Tadi siang aku tidak sengaja melihat aniki mu dirumah ini." Kata Sai.

"Begitu." Gumam Sasuke.

"Kalian sedang menonton apa?" Tanya Yuura yang baru saja masuk keruang tv lalu duduk disamping Matsuri.

"Acara komedi." Timpal Matsuri dan tersenyum ramah.

"Souka." Yuura mengangguk mengerti dan ikut menonton acara tv.  
>Beberapa sahabat Hinata tertawa melihat tingkah lucu komedian tapi tidak dengan Yuura wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi yang jelas padahal acara tv begitu gokil.<p>

"Kau hanya diam ada apa?" Tanya Matsuri bingung melihat wajah Yuura yang cukup datar tanpa ekspresi bahkan sulit menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis yang memiliki red eyes yang menyala.

"Aku memang selalu diam." Sahut Yuura.

"Kau jarang bicara ya." Celutuk Sari tepat sasaran.

"Iya." Sahut Yuura dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau harus berteman dengan kami nanti kamu akan terbiasa dalam berbicara seperti halnya Gaara dan Sasuke mereka berdua dulu pendiam dan cuek tapi sekarang mereka sudah banyak bicara." Kata Ino panjang lebar.

"Ya." Sahut Yuura singkat.

"Ck kau ini!" Gerutu Ino kesal ocehannya yang panjang lebar hanya dibalas singkat.

"Dimana Naruto?" Kata Gaara bertanya dan melirik Yuura yang kini menatapnya.

"Pergi tapi sebentar lagi pulang." Ujar Yuura menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Bukannya kau selalu pergi bersama Naruto dimana pun dan kapan pun." Kata Gaara sengit menatap red eyes milik Yuura yang menatapnya datar.

"Aku ditugaskan menjaga Hinata-sam." Jawabnya singkat.  
>Semuanya hanya mampu terdiam termasuk Hinata dan tak ada yang mau membuka mulut melihat Gaara yang menatap Yuura seolah ingin bertarung adu mulut.<p>

"Oh apa kau selalu mengikuti printah tuan mu itu?" Desis Gaara.

"Ya." Jawab Yuura datar.

"Oh apa jika tuan mu memberi mu printah untuk tidur bersamanya apa kau akan turuti?" Desis Gaara tajam dan menatap Yuura dengan meremehkan.

"Jaga bicara mu Sabaku." Kata Yuura berusaha untuk tidak melupakan emosi dan tetap memasang wajah datar nya tanpa ekspresi yang tidak jelas.

"Gaara." Tegur Matsuri pelan.

"Oh iya aku lupa setiap orang memiliki privasi masing-masing." Serunya.

Yuura menatap jade milik Gaara intens dan terlihat jelas Gaara menyatakan peperangan didalam jade itu.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa jadi diamlah." Desis Yuura.

"Aku dapat meraskannya bahwa tuan mu itu berbahaya sangat malah." Kata Gaara ketus.

"Cukup Gaara." Kata Hinata mencoba bijak karena tak ingin melihat adu mulut antara Yuura dan Gaara.

Sementara itu Naruto sebenarnya sudah pulang sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu ia ingin menghampiri Hinata, Yuura dan semua sahabat Hinata namun niatnya itu ia urungkan dan memilih berdiri dibalik lemari kaca yang memisahkan ruang tv dan ruang bersantai dimana ada grand piano disana lalu sofa untuk duduk.

Terbesit dihati Naruto ingin menghajar setan merah bertato Ai yang telah mengejeknya terang-terangan dihadapan Yuura dan Hinata.  
>Namun Naruto menahan emosinya yang bergejolak dan memilih diam dibelakang lemari.<p>

"Hinata." Desis Gaara tidak terima.

"Tak sepantasnya kau mengatakan itu, Gaara." Tegur Matsuri mendelik kesal kearah Gaara.

"Hinata sudah menikah relakan dia Gaara." Kata Sai bijak dan tersenyum.

"Hinata tidak akan bahagia bersamanya." Ujar Gaara cukup ketus.

"Aku bahagia." Tukas Hinata menimpali perkataan Gaara yang mengatakan nya tidak bahagia. Hinata sebenarnya bahagia bersama Naruto namun terbesit rasa curiga dan takut dihatinya yang terdalam akan sosok Naruto yang cukup misterius dimatanya namun rasa itu ingin ia lupakan tapi saat melihat pesan masuk diponsel Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu cukup membuatnya ketakutan tapi untunglah Naruto segerah datang dan menenangkanya serta berjanji akan menjaganya dan membuat Hinata mulai meyakinkan hatinya untuk berusaha mencintai Naruto walaupun tak mudah baginya.

Naruto berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan itu dan memilih berjalan menyusuri rumah megah miliknya menuju taman belakang rumahnya untuk menengkan pikirannya yang kacau ditambah penuturan Gaara akan dirinya membuat pikirannya semakin kacau balau dan memilih meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu.

Setelah sampai Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dikursi kayu yang cukup panjang dan luas sambil melihat langit malam yang terang rembulan.  
>"Apa aku harus jujur?" Kata Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.<br>Ia pun memejamkan matanya dan memijit dahinya yang berdenyut pening.

"Baka." Gumamnya kemudian.  
>Blue sapphire kembali terbuka dan menatap taman belakang rumahnya yang cukup luas dan diperkirakan panjangnya lima puluh meter dan lebar tiga puluh meter dan cukup luas untuk sebuah taman dibelakang rumah.<p>

"Naruto-sama." Tegur Mia melihat tuannya melamun. Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh melihat Mia seorang maid yang ada dirumahnya dan memiliki mata berwarna kuning madu serta warna rambutnya hitam kelam seperti langit malam yang tak menampakkan sinarnya.

"Ada apa?" Sahut Naruto dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Tidakk.. Aku hanya liat tuan melamun." Katanya sopan.

"Duduklah disamping ku." Kata Naruto.  
>Mia mengangguk kemudian duduk disamping Naruto dan tetap mejaga jarak dengan tuannya.<p>

"Apa Hinata selalu di rumah saat aku kerja?" Tanya Naruto.

"Nona Hinata selalu dirumah dan teman-temannya terkadang sering main kerumah." Jawab Mia.

"Aku selalu pulang larut malam, apa dia makan tepat waktu?"

"Hinata-sama selalu makan tepat waktu dan tentunya makanan nya sehat dan bergizi."

"Baguslah."

"Tapi tuan.. Ummm"

"Ada apa?" Naruto menggeriyit heran.

"Aku tak suka saat Gaara-sama dekat dengan Hinata-sama!" Celetuk Mia menggerutu.  
>Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengarnya dan sungguh sebenarnya Naruto juga cukup kesal melihat Gaara yang selalu mencoba mendekati Hinata.<p>

"Tapi saya yakin Hinata-sama pasti mencintai Naruto-sama!" Ujar Mia bersemangat dan yakin akan ucapannya.

"Ya." Naruto mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Mia.

"Oh iya tuan aku mau masuk ya karena udara diluar semakin dingin." Ujar Mia dan beranjak berdiri.

"Silahkan." Kata Naruto mengijinkan. Mia tersenyum dan membungkukkan badanya setelah itu beranjak pergi masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Naruto yang masih setia duduk dikursi kayu.

Tak lama Hinata muncul dari balik pintu yang terbuka lebar, ia pun memberanikan diri mendekati Naruto yang duduk sendirian disana.

Naruto kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya yang lelah dan kembali melihat bintang namun blue sapphire kini melihat Hinata yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto menatap sepasang amethyst yang melihat blue sapphire nya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Aku mencari mu dan kata Mia kau ada disini, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata gugup dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Kemarilah." Pinta Naruto dan meraih lengan Hinata dan mendudukkan Hinata dipangkuannya dan justru membuat wajah Hinata semakin merah padam.

Naruto memeluk Hinata dan kini Hinata dan kembali menyenderkan tubuh disandaran kursi yang memang jika kita menyender punggung maka posisi nya pun akan seperti posisi saat tidur bedanya senderan ini miring.

"Naruto-kun." Cicit Hinata dan mencengkram kemeja yang Naruto kenakan dan membunyikan wajahnya ditekuk Naruto.

"Aku merindukan mu." Ucap Naruto pelan tepat ditelinga Hinata dan kedua tangan pun memeluk tubuh mungil sang istri.

'Apa ini rasanya cinta?' Batin Hinata ragu.

Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap aroma lavender dari tubuh dan rambut Hinata.

'Aku tau Gaara mencintai ku tapi aku tak dapat membalasnya karena kini cinta ku hanya untuk suami ku.' Batin Hinata kuat akan keputusan yang akan ia ambil dan adalah keputusan yang terbaik baginya.

Naruto terus mencium pucuk kepala dan rambut Hinata yang bagaikan candu baginya dan mengeratkan pelukkannya.  
>"Aku suka aroma lavender." Gumam nya dan mencium helaian rambut Hinata.<p>

"Naruto-kun." Gumam Hinata senang mendengar penuturan Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai aroma lavender dari tubuh Hinata.

"watashi wa anata o aishite Hinata-chan watashi daisuki desu." Gumam Naruto dan membuka kedua matanya.  
>Hinata tertegun mendengarnya dan hanya mampu tersenyum menanggapinya.<p>

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mencium pundak Hinata namun dengan cepat Hinata menaruh satu jari telunjuknya dibibir sang suami tercinta.  
>"Jangan nanti berbekat dan besok aku ada event disekolah." Cicit Hinata pelan.<p>

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya dan menjauhkan jari Hinata dari bibirnya dan menatap lekat bibir Hinata yang kecil mungil dan merah mereka.

"Kalau begitu disini saja." Ucap Naruto pelan dan memanggut bibir mungil itu dengan lembut tak ingin menyakiti.

"Ngghh.." Desah Hinata tertahan dalam ciuamannya.  
>Sedangkan Naruto dengan senangnya melumat bibir mungil itu bahkan mencicipi lidah dan ronggah mulut Hinata.<p>

Dari arah belakang tanpa mereka ketahui Gaara melihat adegan mesra mereka namun Gaara hanya mengepal tangan nya dengan kuat tak terima jika ia kalah dan sekelebat emosi menguasai otaknya.

Mia yang tak sengaja melihat Gaara yang tengah menyaksikan tuan dan nona mudanya bermesraan, akhirnya Mia menarik pelan lengan Gaara agar membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Jangan ganggu Naruto-sama dan Hinata-sama!" Ujar Mia ketus menatap sepasang mata jade didepannya.

"Hn." Timpal Gaara dan berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Mia yang melongo meliatnya.

"Awas kau yaa!" Kata Mia mengancam melihat kepergian Gaara.

Bersambung~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huuuaaaaaa arigatou udah mau baca dan maaf gak bisa balas reveiws nya tapi nanti saya jawab kok hehehe dan ohya disini gak ada lemon yaaaaaaaaaa dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya bye bye

.

.

.

.

Salam hangat Mitsuki HimeChan.


	10. Chapter 10

LavenderKu a Naruto Fanfiction

Chapters 10 

Rate : M (kekerasan)

Genre : Action, Romance

Disclaimer : Naruto Cuma punya Masashi Kishimoto! Mitsuki Cuma pinjam tokohnya!

**Warning : alur kecepatan, pendiskripsian suasana kurang gerget, gaje, OC, OOC, GAJE, super aneh, NO LEMON**

****Baturaja, 15 Januari 2015

By

Mitsuki HimeChan 

~o0o~ 

.

.

Suasana di Konoha High School terlihat ramai dan keceriaan terlihat jelas oleh para murid dan pengunjung yang berdatangan memenuhi seluk beluk sekolah.

Cafe Neko-Chan  
>terlihat ramai oleh pengunjung, makanan yang disajikan pun serba kue manis dan ice cream berbagai rasa yang membuat pengunjung betah berlama-lama berada didalam cafe apalagi maid nya cantik dan tampan siapa yang tak tertarik.<p>

Hinata tampak cantik dengan pakaian maid yang ia kenakan dengan rok yang mekar dan tanpa lengan memperlihat sebagian dadanya namun tertupi oleh selendang warna hitam yang diikat kebelakang serta sebuah kalung dengan bandul nya sebuah lonceng kecil dan pita dikedua pergelangan tangannya dan juga bando berbentuk telinga kucing.

"Hinata kau kawaii sekali." Puji Matsuri kagum.

"Arigatou." Ujar Hinata merona.

"Hinata antarkan kue ini cepat!" Seru Sari.

"Iya!" Sahut Hinata bersemangat.  
>Hinata mengambil nampan yang berisi tiga piring kue dan tiga gelas jus jeruk.<p>

Hinata mengantarkan pesanan kemeja nomor lima dan senyuman nya terpatri melihat ayah, ibu, dan suaminya duduk mengitari meja dan tersisa satu kursi untuknya duduk.  
>"Ayah! Ibu! Naruto-kun!" Serunya bersemangat dan menaruh nampan diatas meja dan menaruh piring berisi kue di depan suami, ibu, dan ayahny serta gelas jus jeruk.<p>

Srett..  
>Hinata menarik kursi dan duduk sambil memeluk nampannya.<br>"Kawaii ne." Kata Naruto memuji dan senyuman terparti diwajah tampannya.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata merona karna sudah banyak hari ini yang memujinya kawaii.

"Gomen Hinata-chan, kami terlambat datang apalagi sekarang telah pukul sepuluh siang." Kata Hikari.

"Tidak apa bu." Tukas Hinata lembut menatap amethyst sang ibu.

"Bagaimana dengan belajar mu?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Baik ayah dan minggu depan bagi rapot nya." Jawab Hinata.

"Baguslah." Kata Hiashi senang mendengarnya lalu memotong kue dipiring menggunakan sendok dan memakannya secara perlahan.

"Bagaimana yah enak gak?" Tanya Hinata penasaran akan pendapat sang ayah akan kue buatannya.

"Enak tapi terlalu manis." Jawab Hiashi.

"Arigatou tou-san." Seru Hinata senang mendengarnya.  
>Naruto dan Hikari juga ikut mencicipi kue buatan Hinata dan tentu mereka tersenyum karena rasanya sangat enak dan manis.<p>

Naruto menghentikan makannya dan meraih gelas yang berisi jus jeruk dan meminumnya.  
>"Nande Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata heran melihat tingkah sang suami.<p>

"Manis sekali kuenya." Celetuk Naruto setelah menghabiskan jus jeruk lalu menaruh gelasnya dimeja.

"Kamu gak suka manis Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata kembali.

"Aku suka manis tapi kue ini kelewat manis." Jawab Naruto.  
>Hinata mengangguk mengerti.<p>

"Dimana teman mu yang lain Hinata?" Tanya Hikari.

"Yang lain?" Tanya Hinata.

"Iya kan minimal muridnya tiga puluh orang dalam satu kelas, ini cuma ada beberapa orang yang ada." Jelas Hikari.

"Oh itu sebagian memang tinggal dikelas buat buka stand sisanya ikut lomba futsal, basket, renang, lari dan itu antar kelas." Ujar Hinata.

"Aku jadi ingat masa SMA." Naruto terkekeh mengingatnya.

"Hinata, kamu harus jadi anak yang pintar, rajin, dan taati suami mu." Ujar Hiashi pelan.

"Iya ayah aku janji." Hinata tersenyum.

Disisi lain Gaara yang memperhatikan keluarga kecil Hinata sejak tadi hanya mendengus kesal melihat Naruto yang dimatanya hanyalah bocah berkepala duren yang menganggu kehidupan asmaranya.

"Sudahlah Gaara relakan Hinata, masih banyak perempuan diluar sana." Celetuk Sai yang menghampiri Gaara yang memperhatikan Hinata dari kejauhan.

"Hinata, dia sangat berarti bagi ku dan hidup ku." Ucapnya pelan.

"Akan aku dapatkan Hinata." Lanjutnya.

"Jangan sampai ambisi mu itu merusak persahabatan yang sudah lama kita bangun." Ujar Sasuke yang berdiri dibelakang Gaara.

"Seburuk apapun dia, dia tetap suami Hinata dan Hinata mencintai suaminya." Ujar Sai bijak dan menepuk pudak Gaara.

"Jangan pisahkan mereka." Ujar Sasuke dan berdiri disamping Gaara.

"..." Gaara terdiam dan menyingkirkan tangan Sai dari pundaknya, "Aku menyayangi Hinata." Ujarnya pelan dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sai dan Sasuke yang menatapnya heran dan menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah temannya. 

~o0o~ 

.

.

Sesosok pria berdiri tegap didepan sebuah sekolah Konoha High School. Mata obsidan nya menatap semua murid dengan tatapan biasa tanpa minat untuk memasuki sekolah.

"Oh,, jadi ini sekolah mu Hinata-sama." Ujarnya pelan dan salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai kecil lalu berlalu meninggal tempat ia berdiri dan menghilang dibelokkan jalan.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, ayah dan ibu harus pulang." Pamit Hiashi.

"Cepat sekali." Ucap Hinata.

"Ayah harus kerja, Hinata-chan." Tukas Hikari lalu beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri putrinya.

Cup.  
>Hikari mencium dahi Hinata dan menatap lembut putrinya penuh kasih, "Ibu sayang Hinata-chan." Kata Hikari sayang.<p>

Cup.  
>Hiashi ikut mencium dahi Hinata.<p>

"Kami permisi." Kata Hiashi dan menggandeng tangan istrinya dan beranjak meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto yang masih terduduk dalam diam dan hening.

"Kita keliling stand yang lain yuk." Ajak Naruto memperhatikan amethyst Hinata yang melihatnya malu-malu.

"Tapi perkerjaan aku disini belum selesai." Kilah Hinata.

"Begitu ya."

"Naruto-kun tidak kerja?"

"Hari ini aku libur jadi aku mampir kesini."

"Em ya udah tunggu bentar ya, aku mau melaksanakan tugas ku dulu nanti kita keliling." Kata Hinata.

"Ya aku tunggu." Sahut Naruto. Hinata tersenyum kecil mendengarnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Naruto untuk sebentar dan melanjutkan tugasnya.

Drrrt.. Drrrt..  
>Naruto melihat ponselnya bergetar yang tergeletak disamping piring kue.<br>Ia gapai ponselnya dan mengangkat telpon masuk.

"Hallo?"

'Hallo Namikaze.' Jawab orang yang menelpon.

"Apa mau mu?" Tanya Naruto to the point.

'Hem he..' Suara itu terkekeh pelan dan Naruto kesal mendengarnya.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" Kata Naruto bertanya dingin.

'Namikaze kau sangat menarik apalagi istri mu itu sangaaatt cantik mengesankan.' Desisnya.

Naruto panas mendengarnya dan mengepal tangan kirinya, "Jangan main-main dengan ku.."

"Obito." Lanjutnya.

'Sebentar lagi kau akan mendapat kabar dari orang yang kau sayangi siapa namanya ya aku lupa oh iya benar perempuan yang selalu mengikuti mu itu.'

"Yuura?"

'Ya benar Yuura apa dia kekasih mu? Dia selalu berada disamping mu.'

"Dia bukan kekasih ku."

'Lalu?'

"Apa mau mu?"

'Aku hanya bertanya jangan marah.'

"Kau!"

'Kita akhiri percakapan kita Namikaze kau tau aku sangat sibuk.'

Tuut.. Tuut..

Naruto menggeretakan giginya kesal dan telpon diputuskan membuatnya terbakar emosi.

Drrrt..  
>Melihat ponselnya kembali bergetar Naruto langsung mengangkat telpon tanpa melihat nama yang tertera.<p>

"Ada apa?!" Tanyanya cukup kesal.

'Naruto-sama, anda harus segerah kekantor ada kabar buruk.' Naruto kembali merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan emosi menguasai pikirannya.

"Berengsek!" Desisnya kesal dan menutup telpon lalu beranjak pergi dengan cepat dan tergesah.

Hinata yang baru saja melihat reaksi suaminya yang menerima telpon dan terlihat kesal membuatnya khawatir dengan keadaan suaminya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Gaara yang menghampiri Hinata.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya.

.

.

~o0o~ 

.

.

BRAAAK!

"KURANG AJAR!" Bentak Naruto keras dan menggebrak meja keraja kasar hingga barang-barang yang ada diatas mejanya ia berjatuhan dilantai.

"BERENGSEK!"

BRAAAAK!

Naruto kembali membentak dan menatap orang-orang yang dihadapannya penuh amarah dan emosi.

"Gomenasai Naruto-sama." Kata Yamato menyesal dan menundukkan kepalanya tak berani mendongak menatap Naruto walaupun sebentar hanya Yuura yang berani menatap Naruto dingin tanpa ekspresi diwajah datarnya.

"APA KALIAN BODOH HAH?! JIKA BOM ITU MELEDAK DIDALAM PABRIK DAN SEMUA BOM DAN SENJATA YANG KITA BUAT JUGA MELEDAK TAMAT RIWAYAT KARYAWAN!"

"Kami sudah berjaga siang dan malam tuan ku bahkan sangat ketat." Ujar Yamato.

"Ada penyusup didalam pabrik." Timpal Yuura.

"Amunisi." Desisnya tajam.

"Pabrik itu terdapat banyak amunisi! Apa kalian mau mati hah?!" Lanjutnya membentak.

"Maafkan kami." Ujar beberapa orang dibelakang Yamato.

"Keluar!" Desis Naruto.

"KELUAR!" Bentaknya keras dan orang-orang itu keluar dengan cepat takut mendapat amukkan Naruto dan akan berakhir dengan kematian jika tidak keluar dengan segerah.

Hanya Yuura yang tertinggal didalam ruangan tanpa bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya berdiri.  
>Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar dikursi kebesarannya dan memijit dahinya merasakan rasa sakit dan nyeri dikepalanya.<p>

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yuura membuka suaranya dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Kepala ku pusing." Jawab Naruto menahan sakit kini matanya tertuju dengan beberapa dokumen diatas mejanya. Kepalanya makin terasa nyeri.

"Pulanglah aku akan mengerjakan beberapa dokumen ini." Kata Yuura dingin.

"Biarkan aku saja." Tukas Naruto.

"Pulanglah ini sudah pukul dua belas siang dan juga jemput Hinata-sama pulang." Kata Yuura tak ingin dibantah.

"Kau saja yang jemput Hinata pulang sekolah." Jawabnya dingin dan masih memijit dahinya.

"Naruto-sama." Kata Yuura penuh penekanan.

"Ck!" Naruto berdecak kesal menatap Yuura yang memerintahnya.

"Naruto!" Seru Yuura mulai emosi.

"Ck diamlah." Ketus Naruto tajam.

"Otouto!" Bentak Yuura emosi.  
>Naruto tertegun mendengar Yuura memanggilnya 'otouto' sebuah panggilan yang sudah lama ingin ia dengar lagi namun tak dapat ia dengar namun kini ia dengar kembali dari bibir Yuura.<p>

Naruto terkekeh pelan dan menatap Yuura yang kini berdiri dihadapannya dan hanya dipisahkan oleh meja kerja Naruto.  
>"Nee-san." Naruto berucap pelan.<p>

"Pulanglah." Pinta Yuura yang melemahkan nada suaranya.  
>Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan menurut, "Ya aku pulang." Naruto berdiri dari duduknya.<p>

"Istirahatlah dirumah.."

"Otouto."

~o0o~ 

.

Sepasang muda mudi duduk berdua dikursi taman belakang sekolah dan heninglah yang tercipta diantara keduanya tanpa ada yang berani mengucapkan sepatah atau dua patah kata.

Seperti biasanya Hinata memainkan jari telunjukkannya menandakan dirinya gugup, "Hinata." Panggil Gaara pelan.

"Iya." Sahut Hinata.

"Aku mencintai mu Hinata, apa aku salah?" Tanya Gaara penuh harap dan menatap amethyst Hinata serius.  
>Tentu salah jika Gaara mencintai Hinata dan mengharapkannya karena Hinata telah terikat oleh benang merah kasat mata bersama seorang pria yang kini menjadi suaminya.<p>

"Salah." Jawab Hinata mantap akan jawabannya.

"Kenapa? Apa karena Naruto?" Desis Gaara.  
>Hinata mengangguk.<p>

"Tapi ada seseorang yang menyukai mu sudah sejak lama, Gaara." Ujar Hinata.

"Matsuri?" Tebak Gaara.

"Iya."

"Apakah ini alasannya ingin menjadi bagian dari kita?" Desis Gaara.

"Tidak."

"Kau bohong Hinata!"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Gaara, mengertilah Matsuri tulus berteman dengan kita tak ada maksud lain."

"Aku tak percaya!" Ketus Gaara.

"Gaara." Ucap Hinata pelan menatap sepasang jade dihadapannya.

.

Didalam kelas Matsuri dan Sakura melihat Naruto celingkak celingkuk mencari keberadaan Hinata dan terlihat jelas wajah Naruto pucat seperti orang sakit.

"Ada apa Naruto-san?" Sakura dan Matsuri menghampiri Naruto.

"Apa kalian lihat Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak lihat sebab aku dan lainnya baru saja membereskan kelas." Jawab Matsuri.

"Yang ku tau tadi aku lihat Hinata bersama Gaara ditaman belakang, kita kesana ja." Kata Sakura.

"Yasudah ayo dan tolong tunjukkan jalannya." Ujar Naruto.

"Baik." Jawab Matsuri dan Sakura bersamaan.

#

"Hinata." Panggil Gaara dan menggengam erat kedua tangan Hinata dan menatap sepasang mata amethyst dihadapannya dengan intens.

Hinata sedikit risih dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Gaara yang menggengam tangannya namun semakin Hinata berusaha melepaskan tangannya, genggaman Gaara semakin kuat dan erat.  
>"Lepaskan tangan ku Gaara." Kata Hinata mencicit pelan.<br>"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka?" Tanya Gaara penuh harap.

Tak jauh Naruto, Sakura, dan Matsuri baru saja sampai dan melihat Gaara menggengam erat telapak tangan Hinata.  
>Emosi Naruto semakin naik melihatnya dan mengepal tangannya siap menghajar Gaara.<p>

"Gaara-kun." Cicit Matsuri pelan dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan mengalihkan penglihatannya melihat sepasang blue sapphire disampingnya berkilat emosi dan wajah tampan itu semakin pucat.

Perlahan Gaara mendekatkkan wajahnya dan menghampus jaraknya dengan Hinata dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil Hinata dan mengecap rasa manis disana.

Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya melihat adegan dihadapannya.  
>Begitu juga Matsuri yang menggelengkan kepalanya kecewa ya kecewa dirinya kecewa sangat kecewa dengan tidakkan Gaara yang mecium bibir Hinata.<p>

Cukup!

Naruto tak dapat menahan emosinya yang berlipat ganda dan dengan cepat ia berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan Gaara.

Dengan kasar Naruto menarik tubuh Gaara dan menghemaskannya ketanah.

"Berengsek!"

Bugh!

Naruto meraih kerah kemeja Gaara dan memukul wajah Gaara dengan kuat. Gaara mencoba melawan dengan meraih kerah kemeja Naruto namun tangannya dengan cepat digapai oleh Naruto memelintirkannya.

"Arrggggh." Gaara meringis kesakitan.

Untunglah Sasuke, Sari dan Sai cepat datang dan memisahkan Gaara dan Naruto.  
>Sakura, Matsuri, dan Sai menghampiri Hinata yang terisak sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.<p>

"HENTIKAN!" Bentak Sasuke dan menarik lengan Naruto menjauh dari Gaara. Sai membantu Gaara berdiri dan melindunginya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Bentak Naruto marah.

"Cukup kau bisa membunuh Gaara." Ujar Sasuke menahan kedua lengan Naruto.

"Ck." Gaara berdecak kesal merasakan lengannya terasa sakit dan sudut bibirnya terluka.

"Lepaskan aku!" Desis Naruto namun diabaikan oleh Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku." Lanjutnya dan dengan ragu Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Naruto yang kini berjalan mendekati Gaara yang dihalangi oleh Sai.

"Jangan pernah mendekati dan menyentuh Hinata atau kau akan mati ditangan ku." Desis Naruto tajam dan berjalan meninggalkan Gaara menuju tempat Hinata duduk sambil terisak.

"Pulang." Kata Naruto dingin. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan takut, takut akan sosok Naruto yang marah padanya.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Naruto lagi menahan emosinya.  
>Rasa sakit dikepalanya kembali menyerang dan Naruto menutup matanya sebentar menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya.<p>

"Hiks hiks." Isak Hinata tertahan.

"Jangan sakiti Hinata." Pinta Sakura takut.  
>Naruto kembali membuka matanya mendengar pernyataan Sakura.<p>

"Dia takut padamu Naruto!" Ujar Gaara tajam.

"DIAM!" Bentak Naruto dan meraih langan Hinata dan menarik Hinata dengan paksa.  
>"Sakit." Cicit Hinata pelan meraskan Naruto yang menyeret dan menariknya kasar mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto dan sempat berapa kali kaki Hinata tersandung namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Naruto yang tetap menyeretnya kasar.<p>

"Kau puas?" Seru Sakura menatap Gaara penuh dengan kebencian.  
>Gaara bungkam melihat teman-temannya yang menatapnya jijik dan benci akan hal yang ia lakukan pada Hinata.<p>

"Kau menjijikkan!" Ketus Sai dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Gaara sambil menarik lengan Ino.

"Ayo Sakura kita pergi." Ujar Sari dan dibalas anggukkan Sakura.  
>Sasuke hanya diam kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Gaara bersama Matsuri ditaman.<p>

"Gaara-kun yang ku kenal sejak kecil adalah Gaara-kun yang baik dan tak pernah memaksakaan kehendak orang lain." Kata Matsuri menahan air matanya.  
>Gaara terdiam dan melihat Matsuri yang siap menumpahkan air mata.<p>

"Aku kecewa sangat kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukan Gaara-kun."

"Aku sayang Gaara-kun, aku mencintai Gaara-kun yang dulu bukan Gaara-kun yang sekarang! Aku benci Gaara-kun yang sekarang!" Kata Matsuri terus terang dan air matanya pun mengalir.

"Aku benci Gaara-kun." Lanjutnya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Gaara dalam kesendirian.

"Aku salah maafkan aku.."

"Semuanya." 

~o0o~

Jantung Hinata berdetak dengan cepat bahkan ia sulit untuk bernapas. Naruto mengemudikan mobil sport miliknya dengan cepat hingga spido meter telah menunjukkan angka tertinggi, semua kendaraan yang berada didepan mobilnya dengan cepat ia susul dan ia salip dan hampir menabrak sedangkan orang-orang yang melihat mobil sport itu melaju dengan kecepaan tinggi hanya dapat mengucapkan sumpah serapah kepada sipengemudi.

Setalah sampai didepan gerbang rumah Naruto menyalakan klakson mobilnya keras.

TIIIINNNNN!

Dengan cepat satpam membuka gerbang dengan tergesah karena Naruto menyalakan klakson dengan keras menandakan dirinya marah besar dan karena tidak mau mendapat amukkan tuannya ia pun membukakan pintu.

Denga cepat Naruto menjalankan mobilnya memasuki halaman rumah yang cukup luas dan memakirkan mobil tepat didepan teras rumah. Dengan kasar Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya dan meutup pintu itu kembali dengan keras dan berjalan menuju pintu disebelahnya dan kembali membukanya serta dengan kasarnya ia menarik tubuh Hinata utuk keluar dari mobil.

"Hiks,, sakit..." Isak Hinata meringis kesakitan merasakan tangannya ditarik kasa oleh sang suami dan kembali di tarik secara paksa memasuki rumah. Beberapa maid yang melihat kejadiaan itu hanya dapat menutup mulut dan mata serta lebih memilih memasuki dapur atau kamar mereka.

BLAM!

Naruto menutup pintu dengan cukup keras lalu melemparkan tubuh mungil Hinata kekasur.

"Sudah cukup Hinata!" Desisnya tajam memandang tubuh Hinata dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"Ma-maafkan aku hiks maaf hiks~hiks~~~"

Naruto kembali merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan memusingkan.

"Kau!" Ucapnya geram dan mendekati Hinata yang duduk dipinggir kasur dan memperhatikan selendang yang digunakan Hinata untuk menutupi dadanya yang kini telah lepas memperlihatkan belahan dadanaya.

"Mungkin dengan cara ini aku bisa memiliki mu." Disisnya lalu membuka jas hitam miliknya sedangkan Hinata merangkak mundur takut apa yang akan Naruto lakukan padanya. Naruto lansung membaringkan Hinata dengan kasar dikasur dan membuka semua pakaian maid Hinata dengan kasar.

"Ja-ja-ja-ngan Naruto-kun hisk hiks ku~ mohon~~"

"DIAM!"

"Kyaaaaaa!"

(AN : silahkan kalian imajinasikan sendiri adegan panasnya)

~Bersambung~

Kemikal kompon : sip

Go Minami Asuka Bi : wwkwkwk itachi nya alay oh ya ch 8 luka nya memang parah dan maaf aku lupa memperhatikan alurnya.  
>Makasih atas reviews nya benar" sangat bermenfaat. Aku memang author amatir hehehe.. Jadi iri kalau lihat fanfic author senior.<p>

21 : dari kingstone? Maksudnya? Yang ku tau kingstone itu nama warnat di kota ku?

Guest : ini udah chapter selanjutnya dan Sari itu nama teman Matsuri di canon mereka selalu memperebutkan Gaara yang mejabat jadi Kazekage.

NameBlue S : terimakasih sudah membaca LavenderKu.

Aizen L Sousuke : Arigatou.

drakcitrus : terimakasih. Di chapter ini udah kan Hinata bilang ke Gaara kalau Matsuri mencintai Gaara dan Matsuri cukup kecewa dengan yang dilakukan Gaara.

Withachan : wkwkwkwk kamu ja bingung! Gimana aku? Tambah bingung hehehe.. Tapi makasih atas review nya.

Hayati JeWon : aku kurang bisa bikin adegan romance jadi inilah hehehe.. Arigatou reviewnya.

Firdaus Minato : GAK ADA LIME "

AsparxXx : kurikulum 2013 memang memusingkan "

Misti Chan : Yuura lah yang akan menjelaskan semuanya dan Naruto akan segerah pergi menjauh dari Hinata di chapter yang akan datang huahahahaha #tertawa_nista.

The KidSno OppAi : gak tau berapa chapter.

Chika Kyuchan : gpp kok kalau mau panggil aku himechan hehehe arigatou.

Firdaus Minato : Hinata akan menangis dan menyesal karena ia tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi ia tak bisa meminta maaf pada Naruto karena Naruto akan pergi jauh.

Akbarjr121 : makasih hahaha 

RizkyAditya K : aku amatir mohon dimaklumi #pundung

.

.

.

Terimakasih untuk semua reviews nya ^^ dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaaaaaa bye bye ^^v see you

Salam Hangat Mitsuki HimeChan


	11. Chapter 11

LavenderKu a Naruto Fanfiction

Chapters 11

Baturaja, 24 Januari 2015

By

Mitsuki HimeChan

~o0o~

Udara AC terasa dingin menerpa tubuh polos Naruto dan Hinata yang tertidur tanpa tertutupi selimut.  
>Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali menyesuaikan intensitasi cahaya yang ada dikamar.<p>

"Sssstt.." Naruto meringis merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit, perlahan ia bangkit dari tidur dan memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.  
>Diliriknya Hinata tertidur disampingnya dan bercak merah menghiasi bagian tubuhnya.<br>Naruto turun dari tempat tidur lalu meraih selimut yang berada dilantai dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil Hinata.  
>Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. <p>

~o0o~ 

"Ini sudah dua jam." Celetuk Mia pelan.  
>Tayuya yang duduk disamping Mia cuma mendengus, "Tapi kenapa Naruto-sama bisa semarah itu ya." Kata Tayuya menopang dagunya.<p>

Tayuya, Mia, Karin dan kepala pelayan Chiyo duduk bersama dikursi meja makan sambil menyeruput teh hangat yang mereka buat.

"Tapi kok gak kedengeran ya suaranya." Kata Mia.

"Itu karena kamar Naruto-sama kedap suara." Timpal Chiyo.

"Kedap suara?" Ujar Karin.

"Iya ada tiga ruangan dirumah ini yang kedap suara, kamar Naruto-sama, Yuura-sama, dan ruang kerja Naruto-sama." Jelas Chiyo.

"Aku baru tau." Kata Mia. "Itu karena kau maid baru disini." Timpal Karin, "Iya sih." Sahut Mia.

"Chiyo-san." Panggil seorang maid laki-laki yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruang makan.

"Ada apa Ken?" Sahut Chiyo melihat kedatangan Ken.

"Tadi ku lihat Naruto-sama keluar rumah dan mengendarai mobilnya." Ujar Ken pelan.

"Ayo kita lihat keadaan Hinata-sama." Kata Mia.

"Nanti saja tidak sekarang." Timpal Chiyo.

"Nande?" Tanya Mia.

"Ya sudah aku permisi." Kata Ken dan beranjak pergi.

"Nanti saja kasihan Hinata-sama." Kata Chiyo pelan.

"Ini jam dua siang." Ujar Tayuya.

"Jam tiga kita lihat." Kata Mia. 

~o0o~ 

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sebentar!" Seru orang yang didalam rumah.

Cklek.

"Eh Naruto ada apa?" Tanya Itachi bingung melihat tamu nya.

"Aku menginap sebentar." Jawabnya pelan.

"Kau pucat sekali apa kau sakit?" Tanya Itachi memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang terlihat pucat.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto pelan dan secara perlahan tubuh limbung dan hampir jatuh menyentuh lantai marmer kalau saja Itachi tidak memeluknya.

"Naruto!"

.

#

.

Cklek.  
>Perlahan Mia membuka pintu kamar Hinata dan ternyata yelow eyes nya melihat Hinata duduk bersandar dan memeluk selimut berwarna orange sambil terisak.<p>

"Nona." Gumam nya pelan dan masuk kedalam kamar menghampiri Hinata.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.." Isak Hinata tertahan keadaannya terlihat kacau dan ketakutan.

"Nona." Perlahan Mia menyentuh tangan Hinata dengan pelan lalu duduk disamping Hinata.

"Mia hiks... Hiks..  
>a..aku..takut.." Isak Hinata dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di selimut.<p>

"Nona jangan takut disini ada aku,, sekarang nona mandi dulu ya nanti Mia yang mandiin." Kata Mia cukup lembut.  
>Hinata mengangguk.<p>

"Ayo." Kata Mia perlahan membawa Hinata masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan masih berbalut selimut.

Mia meminta Hinata masuk kedalam bathup lalu ia menyalakan air setelah itu beranjak keluar kamar mandi.  
>Mia berjalan kepintu kamar.<p>

"Hei ayo cepat kalian bereskan kamar Hinata-sama." Seru Mia.

"Iya." Sahut Tayuya, Karin, dan Chiyo yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar lalu masuk kedalam kamar dan mulai membuka sprei kasur dan mengambil selimut diujung pintu kamar mandi dan mengganti dengan badcover yang baru dengan warna abu-abu dan putih.

Didalam kamar mandi Mia menggosakkan sabun dipunggung dan tangan Hinata dengan lembut lalu mengeramas rambut Hinata dengan shampo aroma bunga lavender.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terduduk disofa, amethyst nya terlihat kosong tanpa cahaya. Mia menyisir rambut pajang Hinata dan memberikan sebuah minyak rambut dengan aroma lavender yang lembut.

"Hinata-sama, Mia janji akan selalu menjaga nona dan menemani nona." Kata Mia lembut. Hinata terdiam tanpa menyahuti perkataan Mia.

Chiyo baru saja mau masuk kedalam kamar Hinata dengan membawa nampan yang diatasnya terdapat piring berisi nasi serta lauk pauknya dan segelas air putih.  
>Ia lihat melihat Yuura baru pulang kerja dan hendak masuk kedalam kamarnya tepat disamping kamar Naruto.<p>

"Yuura-sama!" Panggilnya pelan.  
>Yuura berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamarnya dan menoleh kearah Chiyo yang memanggil namanya.<p>

"Ya?" Sahutnya singkat.  
>"Hinata-sama.." Ucapnya terputus karena ragu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.<br>Yuura heran melihat raut wajah Chiyo yang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya dan dengan santai Yuura berjalan mendekati Chiyo lalu berbalik hendak membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan Hinata.

Cklek.

Yuura membuka pintu dihadapannya dan melihat Hinata yang duduk disofa dengan pandangan kosong.  
>Chiyo ikut masuk dan menaruh nampan yang ia bawa diatas meja disamping sofa kemudian menunduk memberi hormat dan keluar dari kamar begitu juga Mia yang juga ikut keluar.<p>

Yuura menghampiri Hinata dan duduk disamping perempuan yang khas dengan aroma lavendernya yang menenangkan.

"Hinata-sama." Katanya pelan. Red eyes nya memperhatikan sepasang amethyst dihadapannya seolah mencari sesuatu dibalik kekosong yang terlihat.

"Aku takut." Gumam Hinata nyaris tidak terdengar namun telinga Yuura sangat tajam dalam pendengaran.  
>Perlahan ia pegang pundak Hinata yang bergetar dan amethyst itu mulai berair.<p>

"Takut apa?" Tanya Yuura dengan nada suara yang lembut ia tau Hinata kini dalam kondisi yang tidak baik dan Hinata tipe perempuan yang tidak bisa dikerasi.

"Hiks.." Hinata mulai terisak.  
>Red eyes Yuura dapat melihat beberapa bercak merah dileher jenjang Hinata dan memar dikedua pergelangan tangan Hinata seperti dicengkram dengan kuat hingga meninggalkan warna merah.<p>

"Bicaralah padaku dengan jujur dan jangan tutupi apapun dariku." Ujar Yuura penuh selidik, "Dan jangan menangis." Lanjutnya.

Drrrt.. Drrrt..

Yuura merasakan bahwa ponselnya didalam sakut mantelnya bergetar dan ia pun mengeluarkan ponsel canggihnya.

Itachi-sama no baka.

Nama itu tertera diponselnya dengan segerah ia mengangkat telpon dari Itachi.

"Ya?" Ujar Yuura.

'Naruto ada dirumah ku dan keadaan nya cukup buruk.'

"Kenapa ada dirumah mu?" Tanya Yuura dan melirik keadaan Hinata yang kini juga dalam keadaan tidak baik.

'Aku tidak tau tapi kurasa Naruto demam tubuhnya sangat panas tadi sudah kupanggilkan dokter pribadi ku katanya Naruto kini cukup sters dan kata dokter Naruto uummm..'

"Apa?" Tanya Yuura cukup penasaran mendengar suara Itachi yang bergumam bingung mau menjelaskan apa.

'Naruto diketahui baru saja melakukan hubungan intim kata dokter.'

Yuura bungkam mendengarnya dan ia kembali melirik melihat Hinata terdiam tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun.

"Dua puluh menit lagi aku akan datang kerumah mu." Ujar Yuura.

'Ok aku tunggu.'

Tuut..  
>Sambungan terputus. Yuura memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku dan kembali menatap Hinata.<p>

"Sekarang bicara jujur pada ku.." Hinata bergidik mendengar suara dingin Yuura yang terdengar menyeramkan ditelinganya.

"Imouto." Sambung Yuura. Hinata menoleh kearah Yuura yang memanggilnya 'imouto' penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa?" Gumam Hinata.

"Cepatlah." Ujar Yuura.

"Aku takut." Kata Hinata dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan membunuh mu." Ujar Yuura.

"Satu pertanyaan ku." Lanjutnya.

"Apa Naruto-sama memaksa mu berhubungan intim dan melakukannya dengan kasar?" Tanya Yuura dingin. Hinata bungkam, ia cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yuura dan ia tidak tau mengapa Yuura bisa mengetahuinya.

"Jawab!" Kata Yuura.  
>Hinata menjatuhkan air matanya, ia takut melihat Yuura, ia juga takut menjawab pertanyaan Yuura.<br>Hinata akui ia takut sangat takut bahkan tubuhnya ikut bergetar.

"Kau diam berarti iya." Ujar Yuura dan bangkit dari duduk hendak pergi.

"Aku pergi dulu, permisi." Pamitnya dan membungkuk kan badan kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

Diluar kamar Mia menunggu disamping pintu hingga pintu terbuka dan muncul lah Yuura dan tak sengaja Yuura melihatnya.  
>"Jaga Hinata-sama selama aku pergi." Ujar dingin. Mia mengangguk dan Yuura pun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Mia yang bergegas masuk kedalam kamar.<p>

.

.

.

-Uchiha Mansion-

Yuura memandang wajah pucat Naruto yang kini terbaring lemah disalah satu kamar tamu dikediaman Uchiha.  
>Itachi berdiri disamping Yuura.<p>

"Sasuke sudah cerita semuanya padaku tentang Hinata.. stres karena memikirkan pabrik dan juga teror-teror Obito membuatnya sakit kepala dan melihat Hinata dan Gaara... Membuat emosinya semakin memuncak." Kata Itachi menjelaskan.

"Dia lelah." Gumam Yuura.

"Dia lelah menghadapi hidup ini,, yang ia inginkan adalah kehangatan sebuah keluarga." Kata Yuura pelan.

"Akatsuki merebut kebahagian kita." Timpal Itachi.

"Bukannya kakek mu dalang dari semua bencana ini." Celetuk Yuura melirik Itachi yang diam dengan tenang.

"Aku tau dan Obito sepupu ku yang umur nya empat tahun lebih tua dari ku juga ikut menghancurkan hubungan Namikaze Uchiha." Sahut Itachi.

"Aku harus mengawasi pabrik dan menjaga Hinata-sama, aku harap kau mau menjaga Naruto-sama sebentar." Kata Yuura.

"Oh ya Yuura besok apa kau mau menemani ku berkeliling dibutik, aku mau mencari jas dan sebuah gaun." Kata Itachi malu-malu dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau mau pakai gaun?" Yuura berbalik menghadap Itachi dan melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Itachi sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan Yuura tentu saja Itachi akan mengenakan stelan jas dan tidak mungkinkan seorang Uchiha sulung dan wajah tampan itu mengenakan gaun perempuan.  
>Pertanyaan yang begitu luar biasa.<p>

"Ck kau ni! Ya tentu saja yang akan pakai gaun itu ya..ya..ya.." Ujar Itachi gelagapan.

"Sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres dengan mu." Desis Yuura dan mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit.  
>Persimpangan tercetak jelas didahi Itachi.<p>

"Aku mencintai seseorang dan aku mau dia memakai gaun yang akan aku belikan untuknya." Ucap Itachi pelan dan wajahnya merona walaupun sedikit.

Deg.

Yuura bungkam tak tau harus apa menjawab pun ia tak tau. Sungguh didalam hatinya ia mencintai laki-laki yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.  
>"Jadi kenapa bertanya padaku?" Tanyanya walau rasa sakit menyerang lubuk hatinya.<p>

"Karena aku tidak tau selera wanita dan aku juga tidak tau dia suka gaun yang seperti apa." Jawab Itachi.

"Kita bicara diluar." Ujar Yuura dan berjalan keluar kamar diikuti Itachi yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Itachi setelah berdiri diluar kamar yang ditempati Naruto.

"Aku bukan perempuan yang tulen seperti kau lihat aku selalu mengenakan mantel, kaos, jeans, stelan jas. Aku tak pernah mengenakan gaun jadi aku tidak tau harus memilihkan gaun yang seperti apa untuk orang yang kau cintai itu." Kata Yuura menjelaskan dan dengan nada bicara yang dingin dan hendak pergi tapi keburu lengannya ditahan Itachi.

"Ayolah ya ya ya kau harus ikut." Akhirnya Itachi menggunakan jurus puppy eyes no jutsu nya untuk merayu Yuura yang seorang perempuan berdarah dingin, kejam, sadis, bahkan terkadang irit bicara.

Yuura sweatdrop melihat tingkah Itachi seperti anak kecil yang tengah merayu orang tuanya.  
>Yuura menghembuskan napasnya pasrah dan mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Itachi.<p>

"YOSH!" Seru Itachi bersemangat empat lima sedangkan Yuura menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi tingkah Itachi.

"Besok kau ku tunggu di Haruno Boutique pukul dua belas siang." Lanjut Itachi.

"Hn, jika aku punya waktu." Ujar Yuura dingin dan berjalan meninggalkan Itachi.

"Apaa?!" Itachi mengangakan mulutnya dengan sangat tidak elit sambil menatap kepergian Yuura.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk terdiam dikamarnya ditemani Mia yang juga diam tak mengatakan apapun.  
>"Nona." Gumam Mia.<br>Hinata hanya diam tak menyahut, "Nona tidurlah dan istirahat dengan baik ya besok kan nona harus sekolah." Kata Mia cukup pelan.  
>Hinata mengangguk pelan.<p>

Mia tersenyum kecil dan membantu Hinata berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur.  
>Hinata berbaring ditempat tidur dan Mia menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh Hinata.<br>"Nona aku permisi dulu." Mia membungukkan badannya lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar.

Hinata diam memandangi langit-langit kamar tanpa berkedip.  
>"Ayah ibu." Gumam nya lemah, "Aku takut." Lanjutnya.<p>

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya tanpa ia kehendaki.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Yuura muncul dari balik pintu dan kembali menutup pintu kemudian menghampiri Hinata yang berbaring.

"Nona." Ujarnya dan membungkuk kan badannya memberi hormat kemudian duduk disofa disamping tempat tidur.

"Aku takut." Gumam Hinata.

"Nona tidak usah takut karena aku akan selalu menemani dan menjaga nona sampai kapan pun." Kata Yuura menegaskan.

"Naruto-kun marah padaku." Katanya pelan.

"Naruto-sama tidak akan marah saya yakin akan hal itu." Sanggah Yuura.

"Aku.." Gumam Hinata.

"Nona istirahat saja besok aku akan mengantar nona sekolah dan aku akan menjaga nona." Kata Yuura kemudian berdiri tegap dan berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Ini vitamin untuk nona harap diminum." Ujar Yuura dan mengeluarkan botol kecil dari saku mantelnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja.  
>Hinata mengangguk pelan.<p>

"Permisi." Yuura berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dan keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

Yuura memasuki kamarnya yang bernuansa hitam dan putih. Jikabiasanya kamar perempuan selalu berwarna cerah namun itu tidak berlaku dikamarnya.  
>'Apa aku harus menemani Itachi-sama.' Batinnya.<p>

Yuura membuka pintu lemarinya dan memperlihatkan koleksi pakaiannya yang hampir semuanya adalah jas, kemeja, jaket, mantel, jeans, kaos dan tentu nya hanya ada warna hitam dan warna putih serta biru dongker untuk kemaja dan kaos koleksinya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau cara memakai highheels." Ucapnya dan terkekeh pelan.  
>Yuura tau betul koleksi sepatunya juga yang rata-rata adalah sepatu kulit dan sepatu ket.<p>

"Aku tidak boleh menyukai Itachi-sama karena ia telah menyukai orang lain." Gumam nya dan menutup pintu lemari dan beranjak duduk dipinggir kasur.

"Tugas ku adalah menjaga Naruto-sama dan Hinata-sama tak lebih dan aku bukan perempuan yang pantas untuk dicintai." Katanya cukup pelan dan memejamkan matanya meresapi kenangan hidupnya yang dipenuhi tantangan yang cukup kuat lalu membarinkan tubuhnya yang lelah dikasur dan menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih.

"Tuhan apa aku salah?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tatapannya pun menjadi sendu dan sayu.

"Aku suka tingkah konyol yang sering ia lakukan, aku suka saat ia tersenyum." Katanya pada angin yang berhembus masuk kedalam kamarnya melalui jendela yang terbuka namun angin tak menjawab ia hanya berlalu saja.  
>Kenangan masa kecilnya pun kembali menari-nari dipikirannya dengan cepat seolah membuka buku lama yang telah lama tak ia buka.<p>

[Flasback on]

Seorang gadis kecil mengenakan seragam junior high school berdiri dengan tenang dijalanan yang cukup sepi namun saat tidak sepi dihadapan nya segerombolan anak laki-laki berdiri dihadapannya dengan jarak tiga meter darinya.

"Aku mau lewat menyingkirlah." Ujarnya dingin dan membenarkan posisi tas yang berada dipunggungnya.

"Jadi kau! Heh kau hanya gadis ANEH!" Ujar salah satu dari mereka dengan menekankan kata 'aneh' membuat gadis itu hanya diam tanpa ekspresi yang jelas namun hanya satu yang dapat di lihat dari raut wajahnya. Disana tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali walaupun dihadapan nya sekarang ada sepuluh orang laki-laki berseragam yang sama dengan gadis itu.

"Menyinkirlah." Ujarnya lagi.

"Heh!" Mereka mendengus meremehkan sesosok gadis dihadapan mereka.

"Yuuuurraaa-chhaaaan!" Sesosok pemuda berumur empat belas tahun berlari dari arah belakang gadis yang bernama Yuura. Yuura berbalik kebelakang melihat temannya itu berlari mengejarnya dan berhenti tepat disampingnya.

"Haah... Haah.." Perlahan ia mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan akibat berlari.

"Haah.. Haah.. Jangan pernah ganggu Yuura-chan!" Katanya ketus menatap tajam gerombalan dihadapannya.

"Woii Uchiha kau gak usah ikut campur!" Timpal salah satu dari mereka.

"Itachi-sama." Ucap Yuura cukup pelan.

"Kita hadapi mereka." Kata Itachi menyeringai kecil dan dapat didengar oleh gerombolan dihadapannya.

Yuura berbalik dan menatap anak-anak berumur satu tahun lebih tua darinya dengan tatapan biasa,  
>"Mereka bukan tandingan ku." Kata Yuura dan anak-anak dihadapannya mendengus kesal melihat Yuura meremehkan mereka yang jumlahnya sepuluh.<br>Itachi menyeringai mendengarnya dan berbalik menghadap orang-orang yang diketahui adalah senior kelas tiga ditempat mereka sekolah.

"Ayo kita habis mereka sayang." Seru Itachi bersemangat dan melepaskan tas punggungnya dan menaruhnya dijalan aspal.

"Menjijikkan." Gumam Yuura nyaris tidak terdengar dan melepaskan tas dipunggung nya dan menaruhnya dijalanan aspal.

"Kyaaaa.." Teriak orang-orang itu dan berdiri mengelilingi Yuura dan Itachi.  
>Yuura dan Itachi menempelkan punggung mereka dan bersiap-siap menghajar orang-orang yang mengelilingi mereka berdua.<p>

Bugh!

Bugh!

Pertarung dimulai dan ternyata anak-anak itu tidak tau seni beladiri dan bertarung dengan seenaknya sedangkan bagi Yuura dan Itachi itu adalah peluang besar untuk mengalahkan mereka semua karena Yuura dan Itachi menguasai beberapa teknik seni beladiri.

Anak laki-laki bersurai hijau mengarahkan tinjunya kearah Yuura namun Yuura menghindarinya dan mengambil tangan anak bersurai hijau itu dan memelintirnya dan membalikkannya kebelakang lalu menerjang nya hingga tersungkur.

Itachi berhasil menjatuhkan lima anak dan Yuura lima anak dan pada saat itu juga Itachi memerintah Yuura untuk mengambil tas dan dengan cepat Itachi meraih tangan Yuura dan menariknya menjauh dari tempat itu.  
>Mereka berlari secepat mungkin sambil tertawa kecil dan Itachi merasa cukup senang melihat ia dan Yuura tertawa kecil bersama sambil berlari dan hari mulai beranjak sore bahkan langit telah berubah menjadi orange keunguan.<p>

[Flasback Of]

Yuura terkekeh pelan mengingat semua kenangan itu sebuah kenangan yang menurutnya sangat seru dan secara perlahan rasa kantuk menghantuinya dan matanya mulai terpejam menyembunyikan red eyes yang menyala itu dibalik kelopak mata.

~o0o~

"Besok kita akan menculik Hinata Namikaze." Ujar seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk dikursi kebesarannya.

"Tapi Madara-sama bukannya kita sudah keberadan Naruto jadi untuk apa kita mencuki istrinya?" Tanya seorang pria bertopeng orange yang berdiri dihadapan pria yang bernama Madara.

"Naruto mempunyai sebuah chip yang berisi vidio transaksi kita dengan pihak Rusia pada tahun dua ribu tujuh."

"Transaksi?"

"Transaksi senjata yang kita lakukan secara legal dan ilegal dan juga saat pertemuan itu juga ada pihak Korea Utara yang menyetujui membeli senjata dengan kita dan bersatu untuk menghancurkan Korea Selatan jika chip diserahkan ke FBI hidup kita akan berakhir dan sayang nya kurasa Naruto belum melihat isi chip itu." Kata Madara menjelaskan.

"Jadi kita culik Hinata Namikaze?"

"Tentu dan kurasa ia lebih mencintai istrinya daripada chip itu."

"Baiklah akan aku laksanakan printah mu Madara-sama."

Madara menyeringai mendengarnya dan kini ia benar-benar akan menang dalam menaklukan Namikaze dan mendapatkan pabrik persenjataan yang dikendalikan oleh Namikaze.

Bersambung~

#

Yosh makasih udah mau baca fanfic yang jelek ini yosh Mitsuki kembali bersemangat luar biasa  
>ok langsung saja aku disini mau 'mempromosikan' fanfic terbaru dan ok langsung saja dilihat. <p>

# 

Izinkan Aku Tuhan

Rate . T

Pair . NaruHina

Genre . Family . Romance.

Disclaimer . Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning . Aneh, OOC, OC, GAJE.

Summary : Aku hanya seorang anak yang hidup tanpa ayah dan ibu ku meninggal saat aku berumur tujuh tahun.../Aku adalah seorang anak yang dibuang ayah dan ibu ku dipanti asuhan, aku tak punya siapa-siapa dalam hidup ku, teman pun aku tak punya../Akan kah aku bahagia?

#

"Aku mencintai Kushina." Kata seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan tegas.

"Minato-sama aku tak pantas untuk bersanding dengan mu."

"Kushina aishiteru."

"Aishiteru yo Minato-kun."

"Berikan anak itu padaku."

"Aku tak percaya, buang anak itu dia bukan putri ku."

"Lepaskan putri ku! Kembalikan putri ku! Kembalikan!"

Tuhan izinkan lah aku hidup dalam kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang utuh dan mampu membuat ku bahagia.  
>Tuhan izinkan aku untuk memiliki seseorang yang berarti bagiku seseorang yang mampu menarik ku keluar dari kegelapan ini sebuah kegelapan tanpa cinta dan kasih sayang ayah dan ibu serta sahabat.<br>Tuhan kabulkan lah doa ku.

Tuhan izinkan aku untuk bertemu dengan ayah ku, aku ingin melihatnya meski aku dan ibu telah dibuang olehnya tapi aku tak bisa marah padanya karena ia adalah ayah ku.  
>Karena tanpa nya aku tidak akan.<br>Aku sayang ayah dan ibu.

Tuhan izinkan lah aku untuk bahagia walaupun kata bahagia mungkin tak akan mudah aku dapat, tuhan izinkan lah aku dan dengar lah doa ku.

NaruHina.

Yosh semoga fic ini banyak yang suka #Amin

~o0o~

Balas reviews :

Hime : wah kayaknya masih lama.

Guest : tunggu ja siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping Hinata.

Whitachan : terimakasih.

Anggi : terimakasih.

Tafis : terimakasih.

: hehehe gapapa dong xD

Bagus setya : gak ada lemon XD

Ai no dobe : hohoho ya Naruto terbakar cemburu XD

Uzumaki : gak sedih tapi greget XD

Virgo24 : sipp

21 : berarti kau ini wong baturajo eeeeeeee ngakulaaaa

RizkyAdityaK : gak ada lemon xD

Firdaus Minato : ampun hehehehe #kaburr

2NaruHinaKarin Forever : eits pikirannya XD

.7 : tenang ja gak ada lemon kok

Chika kyuchan : wkwkwkwkwk silahkan Gaara nya dipeluk XD

1darkcitrus : yap Hinata akan hamil hahahaha Gaara? Huuummm

Samsung84 : sipp

Misti chan : wkwkwkwk apa yang akan terjadi dengan naruhina hanya tuhan dan Mitsukilah yang tau wkwkwk

: jadi gak sabar apa hayoo ? XD

The KidSNo OppAi : sipp

Oke sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

Salam hangat

Mitsuki HimaChan


	12. Chapter 12

**LavenderKu a Naruto Fanfiction**

**Chapters 12**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Genre : Action, Gore, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : Gaje, Aneh, OOC, OC.**

**Baturaja, 27 Januari 2015**

**.**

**By  
><strong>

**.**

**Mitsuki HimeChan  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~o0o~**

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya dan berusaha menyesuaikan intensitasi cahaya yang ada dikamar.  
>"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Itachi dan melipat koran yang tadi ia baca.<br>Naruto menoleh kearah suara dan mendapati Itachi duduk disofa disamping tempat tidur.  
>"Ya." Jawab Naruto pelan lalu bangkit dan duduk dengan bersandar diranjang.<p>

"Sasuke sudah cerita padaku tentang apa yang terjadi disekolah dan juga Yuura sudah cerita padaku tentang keadaan Hinata dirumah." Kata Itachi.

"..." Naruto diam dan menghela napas.  
>"Semarah itukah kau hingga kau melakukan hal 'itu' pada Hinata?" Tanya Itachi dan menekankan kata 'itu'.<p>

"Aku harus pergi." Ujar Naruto dan turun dari tempat tidur lalu mengambil jasnya yang berada diatas meja.

"Kau masih sakit Naruto istirahat lah ini sudah jam sepuluh malam." Jelas Itachi.  
>Naruto duduk dipinggir kasur mencerna setiap kata yang dilontarkan Itachi saat ini.<br>"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku mau ke kantor." Jawab Naruto.

"Besok saja." Ujar Itachi.

"..."

"Aku tau kau lelah, istirahatlah besok baru kau pergi." Lanjut Itachi.  
>Ia cukup khawatir melihat keadaan Naruto saat ini yang lemah dan terlihat pucat.<p>

"Ada yang ingin aku bahas dengan mu tapi hari sudah malam jadi besok saja."

"Tapi—"

"Istirahatlah." Ujar Itachi.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata!" Seru Sakura dan berlari menghampiri Hinata yang hendak masuk kedalam kelas.  
>Hinata berhenti berjalan dan menoleh melihat Sakura yang menghampirinya.<br>"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Naruto-san tidak kasar padamu kan?" Tanya Sakura bertubi menatap amethyst dihadapannya.  
>"Tidak." Jawabnya datar, "Kau kenapa Hinata?" Tanya Sakura bingung melihat sikap Hinata, "Aku tidak apa." Jawab Hinata sebaik mungkin menyembunyikan masalahnya.<p>

"Hari ini lomba cerdas cermat ayo cepat kau mewakili kelas XII A." Ujar Sakura mencoba menyemangati yang kini sedang dalam tidak baik.  
>"Iya." Jawab Hinata singkat.<p>

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?!" Kata Sai ketus menatap pemuda bersurai merah yang berdiri didepannya dan Sasuke.

"Aku mau minta maaf kepada kalian atas kejadian kemarin." Ujar Gaara.

"Minta maaflah pada Naruto dan Hinata." Timpal Sasuke.

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu tapi kau harus minta maaf juga pada Hinata." Kata Sai.

"Aku akan minta maaf kepada mereka tapi aku tidak tau mereka akan memaafkan aku atau tidak." Kata Gaara.

"Hinata adalah gadis yang baik aku yakin maaf mu akan diterima." Ujar Sasuke menyanggah.

"Ya ku harap." Ujar Gaara.

"Ayo kita kekelas Hinata pasti sudah menunggu." Kata Sai dan senyuman tulus terpatri diwajahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata hari ini lomba cerdas cermat dan yang mewakili kelas kita adalah kau Gaara dan Sasuke." Ujar Sari.  
>Hinata bergidik mendengar nama Gaara memilih diam tak bersuara.<p>

"Hinata kenapa kau diam terus?" Tanya Ino.  
>Matsuri yang duduk disebelah Hinata hanya menghela napas melihat Hinata yang hanya diam tak bersuara.<br>"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Matsuri memperhatikan raut wajah Hinata.  
>"Tak apa." Jawab Hinata dan memaksa menaik kan sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum kecil dihadapan teman-temannya.<p>

Gaara, Sasuke, dan Sai masuk kedalam kelas dan melihat Hinata duduk disalah satu kursi ditemani yang lainnya.

"Hari ni kamu gak pakek kostum maid ya?" Tanya Sari.

"Baka! Hari ini Hinata mewakili kelas kita!" Celetuk Matsuri.  
>"Hehehe aku lupa.." Ujar Sari.<br>Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi teman-temannya.

"Hinata." Panggil Gaara yang telah berdiri disamping Matsuri. Matsuri menoleh dan mendapati Gaara sudah berdiri disampingnya serta Sasuke dan Sai berdiri dibelakang Sakura dan Ino.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.  
>"Nani?" Ujarnya pelan.<br>Gaara ikut menundukkan kepalanya tak sanggup melihat Hinata seperti ini, "Maafkan aku Hinata," Kata Gaara penuh penyesalan dan mengakui kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat.

"Aku sudah maafin Gaara." Sahut Hinata dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.  
>Gaara mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Hinata masih menundukkan kepala sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa menutup mulut dan mendengarkan apa yang akan mereka katakan.<p>

"Aku memang bodoh." Kata Gaara penuh penekanan.

"Gaara, tidak bodoh." Sanggah Hinata.

"Tapi kuharap Gaara tidak usah ikut campur dalam urusan rumah tangga ku lagi." Kata Hinata menegaskan setiap kata yang ia lontarkan.

"Aku janji pada mu Hinata, aku tidak akan menganggu mu lagi tapi izinkan aku agar tetap bisa berteman baik dengan mu." Kata Gaara pelan dan kali ini ia akan berjanji dengan sepenuh hati.

"Iya kita akan tetap jadi teman baik." Kata Hinata dan kini ia merasa lega seolah batu yang menimpa nya kini telah menghilang walupun hanya sebagian dari batu itu.

"Terimakasih Hinata." Kata Gaara juga ikut merasa lega.

"Jadi sekarang udah baikkan kan dan sepuluh menit lagi lomba cerdas cermat akan segerah dimulai harap nama yang saya sebutkan agar segerah menuju aula, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke." Seru Sakura angkat bicara dan mencairkan suasana yang semula nya tegang kini sudah tak terasa tegang lagi.

"Eh sepuluh menit lagi ya?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya.  
>"Yap." Sakura mengangguk.<br>"Kalau begitu ayo cepat! Atau tidak kelas kita akan di dis!" Seru Ino.

"Ok ayo cepat jalan!" Seru Matsuri tak mau kalah.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana aula cukup tegang dan menantang dimana para siswa-siswi duduk dikursi dan dihadapan mereka diberi meja dan sebuah bel bahkan Para suporter yang menonton juga ikut tegang dan terus menyemangati teman-temannya yang menjadi perwakilan.

"Dimana lokasi kuil Meiji?"

Teeettt

"Yap kelas dua belas A silahkan."

"Kuil Meiji terteletak di Shibuya." Jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Benar." Sahut Guru yang menjadi panitia.

"Twelve A!" Teriak suporter bersemangat.

"Twelve A! Twelve A! Sugoii!"

"Dimana letak kuil utama Inari?"

Teeett..

Teeett..

"Silahkan sepuluh C."

"Di kaki gunung Inari."

"Benar!"

"Yeee Tenci! Tenci! Semangat!" Teriak suposter dari kelas sepuluh C yang mereka singkat menjadi 'Tenci'.

"Julukkan dari negara Thailand?"

Teeett..

"Dua belas A silahkan."

"Negara gajah putih." Jawab Hinata bersemangat.

"Benar!"

"Soal selanjutnya!"

"Twelve A ganbatte!"  
>Seru Sakura bersemangat.<p>

"Ibu kota Jerman timur?!"

Teeett..

"Silahkan dua belas A!"

"Berlin timur!" Jawab Gaara tak mau kalah.

"Benar!"

"Ibu kota Jerman Barat?!"

Teeett..

"Bonn!" Jawab Hinata.

"Hinata-chan semangat!" Seru Matsuri.

"Benar!" Seru Guru.

"Kau pintar Hinata hampir semua pertanyaan kau yang menjawab." Kata Sasuke yang berdiri disamping Hinata.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Hinata.

"Kau pintar dalam pengetahuan umum!" Seru Gaara yang berdiri disamping kanan Sasuke.

"Semangat! Semangat! Semangat!" Gumam Hinata.

"Pencipta pesawat pertama?!"

Teeett..

"Silahkan sebelas B."

"Yah aku kalah cepat menekan bel." Ketus Hinata.

"Sudah tak apa kok" Kata Gaara sedangkan Hinata terlihat lesu.

"Wright Borther."

"Benar!"

"Ibu kota Indonesia?"

Teeett..

"Silahkan Hinata!"

"Jakarta!" Seru Hinata.

"Ikan Firanha banyak terdapat disungai?!"

"Kelas Sebelas A silahkan!"

"Sungai Amazon!"

"Benar!"

Hinata telah menaruh tangan kanannya di atas bel untuk bersiap-siap.

"Tanggal berapa Amerika menjatuhkan bom dikota Hiroshima dan Nagasaki?!"

Teett..

Dengan cepat Hinata menekan bel dan menjawab, "Tanggal enam agustus tahun sembilan belas empat lima dikota Hiroshima dan tanggal sembilan agustus tahun sembilan belas empat lima." Jawab Hinata cepat.

"Benar!"

"Baiklah skor sudah kami hitung dan hasilnya adalah!" Seru Guru bersurai putih dan mengenakan masker diwajahnya.

"Hei Matsuri!" Seru Ino.

"Apa?" Sahut Matsuri.

"Kau tau guru Kakashi itu guru baru tapi kenapa ia tak pernah membuka maskernya ya?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak tau soal itu." Jawab Matsuri.

"Hasilnya adalah!" Seru guru bersurai putih itu dan diketahui bernama Kakashi.

"Jumlah skor sepuluh C adalah lima ratus."

"Jumlah skor sepuluh A adalah enam ratus tiga puluh."

"Skor sebelas A adalah enam ratus empat puluh."

"Skor sepuluh B adalah tujuh ratus."

"Skor sebelas B adalah tujuh ratus lima puluh."

"Aku gugup sekali mendengarnya." Gumam Hinata dan meremas kedua tangannya.

"Skor dua belas C adalah tujuh ratus delapan puluh."

"Skor sebelas C adalah delapan ratus dua puluh."

"Skor dua belas B adalah Sembilan ratus."

"Dan skor tertinggi adalah!"

"Dua belas A dua belas A dua belas A." Gumam Ino dan Sakura gugup.

"Dengan skor sembilan ratus sembilan puluh adalah didapat oleh kelas dua belas A!" Seru Kakashi.

"Yeeeee!" Semua murid dari kelas dua belas A berteriak hingga melompat-lompat bahagia.

"Twelve A! Twelve A! Sugoii!"

Hinata tersenyum puas mendengarnya bahkan meneteskan air matanya.  
>"Selamat Hinata kau menang!" Seru Gaara.<p>

"Kenapa aku?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Karena yang menjawab semua pertanyaan nya adalah kau." Timpal Sasuke.

Semua murid kelas dua belas A berlarian menghampiri Hinata, Sasuke, dan Gaara untuk memberikan selamat dan pelukkan.

"Harap perwakilan dari kelas sebelas C, dua belas B dan dua belas A harap naik maju kedepan." Seru Kakashi.

"Ayo Hinata maju!" Seru Gaara. Hinata mengangguk mengerti dan melangkahkan kakinya maju kedepan aula dan semua mata memandangnya dengan bangga.

Kepala sekolah dan wakil kepala sekolah maju kedepan dan memberikan trofi dan sertifikat dan tentunya Hinata mendapat trofi yang paling besar.

"Yeeeee!" Semua bersorak gembira bahkan melompat gembira kelas mereka menjadi juara dan yang tak mendapat juara hanya tersenyum kecut.

Hinata turun dari panggung dan menghampiri teman-temannya yang berdiri membentuk lingkaran dan mengulurkan tangan kedepan.

"Ayo Hinata!" Seru Sakura. Hinata tersenyum dan juga ikut mengulurkan tangannya dan Sakura menempatkan tangannya diatas tangan Hinata lalu ada tangan Sasuke, Gaara, dan Sai berada diatas.

"TWELVE A!" Seru Hinata.

"IS THE BEST FOREVER!" Jawab mereka dan mengangkat tangan keatas.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat Hinata!" Seru Matsuri setelah mereka telah berada dikelas.

"Iya terimakasih." Jawab Hinata terharu.

"Yang pantas menyimpan trofi itu kamu Hinata." Kata Sai dan senyuman terukir diwajah tampannya.

"Eh?" Ucap Hinata bingung.  
>"Ya karena tanpa kau kelas kita tidak akan menang!" Seru Sari.<p>

"Terimakasih teman-teman." Hinata tersenyum bahagia mendapat teman-temannya terus memujinya dan menyemangatinya dalam keadaan senang maupun susah.

.

.

.

.

Namikaze Group

"Sepertinya Madara mengetahui chip itu ada ditangan kita." Kata Itachi serius menatap sepasang mata saphirre yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat isi chip itu." Jawabnya santai.

"Dimana kau simpan?" Tanya Itachi.

"Dirumah ku." Jawab Naruto.

"Kita ambil sekarang." Ujar Itachi.

"Untuk apa?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Aku mau melihat isinya." Kata Itachi.

"Baiklah." Kata Naruto menyetujui.

.

.

.

Mobil sport warna putih mengkilat terparkir didepan gerbang Konoha High School. Yuura menyenderkan punggungnya dipintu mobil dengan santai.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel berbunyi dengan nyaring dan menggema keseluruh penjuru sekolah dan disambut meriah oleh para siswa siswi dan tak lama terlihat siswa dan siswi berkeliaran keluar gerbang dengan ceria.

Hinata keluar dan membawa sebuah trofi yang cukup besar dikedua tangannya dan senyuman cerah terukir jelas diwajah cantiknya.  
>Yuura tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata kembali tersenyum, hatinya merasa lega dan ia pun berdiri tegap untuk menyambut Hinata.<p>

Amethyst Hinata melihat Yuura telah menunggu kepulangannya dan dengan semangat Hinata menghampiri Yuura hendak menceritakan semua hal yang ia lakukan hari ini.

"Konichiwa Hinata-sama." Sapa Yuura dan menundukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Konichiwa ne Yuura-san." Kata Hinata membalas sapaan Yuura.

"Yuura, hari ini teman-teman ku mau main kerumah terutama Gaara dia mau minta maaf pada Naruto-kun." Jelas Hinata takut-takut sambil menundukkan kepala dan memeluk trofi nya erat.

"Tentu saja silahkan nona." Kata Yuura dan tersenyum tipis tanpa Hinata ketahui.  
>Hinata kembali mengangkat kepalanya menatap sepasang red eyes yang melihatnya.<p>

"Arigatou." Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Hinata-chan!" Seru Matsuri dan Sari yang datang menghampiri Hinata.

"Kalian satu mobil ja dengan ku dan Yuura." Kata Hinata.

"Oke!" Sahut Matsuri dan Sari.  
>Mobil sport berwarna merah pekat dan diikuti mobil ferrari warna blue matalic dan mobil lamborghini warna hitam mengekor dibelakang. Dan ketiga mobil itu berhenti tepat disamping mobil Yuura.<p>

"Ayo Hinata!" Seru Sakura dari dalam mobil Sasuke yang ia tumpangi.  
>"Oke!" Sahut Hinata.<br>Dengan segerah Yuura membuka pintu mobil mempersilahkan Hinata dan kedua temannya masuk kedalam mobil setelah itu ia juga masuk melalui pintu yang disebelah.

Buuumm..  
>Keempat mobil mewah itu berjalan pelan dijalanan aspal yang panas dimusim semi yang cerah.<br>lima menit perjalanan ada tiga mobil sedan berwarna hitam mengekor mengikuti mobil yang Yuura kendarai. Yuura yang menyadarinya terlihat tenang dan terus memperhatikan mobil yang mengekor dari kaca spion.

"Matsuri." Panggil Yuura pelan.

"Ya Yuura-san ada apa?" Sahut Matsuri.

"Dibawah kursi tempat kau duduk ada kotak hitam, cepat kau ambil." Kata Yuura.  
>Matsuri mengangguk dan mengambil kotak hitam yang ada dibawah tempat ia duduk dan benar ada.<p>

"Ini?" Kata Matsuri memegang kotak hitam ditangannya.

"Buka." Titah Yuura.  
>Matsuri membuka kotak itu sesuai perkataan Yuura dan alangkah terkejutnya Matsuri dan Sari yang melihat isi kotak hitam berbentuk segi empat.<p>

"I—ini.." Sari berucap terbata melihat dua buah pistol didalam kotak itu.

"Berikan padaku." Kata Yuura dingin dan menyodorkan nya kebelakang.

"Ada apa Yuura?" Tanya Hinata mulai khawatir.

"Ada yang mengikuti kita." Jawab Yuura dan menarik tangan nya setelah Matsuri menyerahkan dua pistol itu ditangan Yuura.

"Bukannya mobil yang mengikuti kita adalah mobil Gaara, Sasuke, dan Sai." Kata Matsuri gugup melihat Yuura telah bersiap untuk menembak.

"Aku tau tapi mobil yang mengikuti kita kini sudah berada disamping kiri kanan mobil kita dan salah satunya berada didepan mobil kita." Jelas Yuura dan tangan kanan nya telah siap menembak.

"Tapi ini masih ditengah kota dan ramai, apa tujuan mereka? Dan kenapa kau menggunakan pistol?" Tanya Sari mulai panik.

"Mereka akan menyerang kita di area kilometer lima." Kata Yuura.

"Kau tau darimana?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Aku tau karena area itu sepi." Jawab Yuura.

Perlahan mobil disebelah kiri mulai mendekati mobil sport milik Yuura dan untulah Yuura dengan cepat menutup kaca mobil dan perlahan mobil memasuki area sepi kilometer lima.

"Ku harap kalian tidak panik." Kata Yuura.

"Yuura aku takut." Ucap Hinata.

"Tenang saja aku akan menjaga kalian semua." Kata Yuura.  
>Red eyes melirik tajam ketiga mobil sedan yang telah mengepung mobilnya.<p>

"Sasuke-kun kenapa mobil Yuura seperti dikepung?" Tanya Sakura khawatir melihat mobil Yuura yang berjalan didepan dikepung oleh tiga mobil sedan hitam.

"Aku tidak tau tapi dulu aku dan Itachi nii pernah mengalami hal ini dan saat itu Itachi nii yang melawan mereka bahkan membunuh mereka dengan menembak mereka." Jelas Sasuke masih fokus mengendarai mobilnya.

"Gawatt!" Sasuke segerah banting stir secara tiba-tiba melihat mobil Yuura berhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Mobil Sai dan Gaara juga ikut berhenti.

"Kau tunggu disini jangan keluar." Titah Sasuke lalu keluar dari mobilnya begitu Sai dan Gaara.

Terlihat Yuura telah keluar dari mobil sambil membawa sebuah pistol ditangan kanannya.  
>"Yuura siapa mereka?" Tanya Sasuke menghampiri Yuura diikuti Gaara dan Sai.<p>

Yuura bungkam dan orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam keluar dari mobil.  
>"Kalau kalian tidak tau caranya berkelahi sebaiknya mundur." Kata Yuura dingin.<p>

"Jangan meremehkan kami." Kata Gaara menegaskan.  
>Yuura membulatkan matanya setelah melihat orang-orang suruhan Madara membawa pistol bahkan senjata laras panjang.<p>

"Kalian mundurlah atau kalian akan mati." Ujar Yuura, ia cukup terdesak. Lima belas orang menggunakan senjata api sedangkan ia hanya membawa dua buah senjata api. Gaara, Sai, dan Sasuke mungkin saja bisa membantu berkelahi tapi mereka tak punya senjata api dan juga jumlah mereka yang tidak memungkinkan.

"Turunkan senjata mu Yuura." Ujar salah satu dari mereka dan seringai tercipta dengan mengerikan diwajah mereka.  
>Yuura meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.<br>'Jika begini aku dan lainnya bisa mati!' Pikir Yuura.

"Oh apakah kau Uchiha Sasuke hm?" Tanya orang berpakaian hitam.

"Kita bawa Yuura, Sasuke, dan Hinata Namikaze." Printahnya.

Dan orang-orang itu serentak melaksanakan printah ketua mereka.

'Aku tidak bisa melawan jika tidak mereka akan membunuh kami semua jika aku yang mati itu tidak masalah tapi nona? Sasuke? Dan lainnya?' Pikir Yuura prustasi.

"Menyerahlah." Kata orang yang sebagai ketua.  
>Yuura bungkam dan ia pun menutup matanya.<p>

"Kalian bocah ingusan nyahlah atau kalian akan mati!" Seru pria bersurai hitam kepada Gaara dan Sai.

"Larilah dan laporkan pada Naruto-sama dan jangan pernah lapor polisi, Sasuke dan Hinata akan ku jaga meski nyawa ku jadi taruhan." Titah Yuura menatap dingin orang -orang yang mulai berlari mendekati Yuura.

"Tapi Yuura?" Sanggah Gaara.

"Diamlah." Ketus Yuura.

Orang-orang itu mengarahkan pistol kearah Gaara dan Sai.  
>Dan mulai menangkap Yuura dan mengambil pistol ditangan Yuura dan membuka pintu mobil dan menarik paksa Hinata keluar dari mobil.<br>Sasuke terdiam setelah sebuah pistol menempel dibelakang kepalanya.  
>Tangan Sasuke di borgol begitu juga tangan Yuura dan Hinata dan diseret paksa menuju mobil sedan hitam milik mereka.<p>

"Gaara apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Sai setelah orang-orang itu menjauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Gaara mengepal tangannya kuat. "Laporkan masalah ini pada Naruto!" Ujar Gaara geram penuh amarah.

Matsuri, Sari, Sakura, dan Ino keluar dari mobil dan berjalan mendekati Gaara dan Sai.

"Apa yang terjadi Yuura, Hinata, dan Sasuke diculik?!" Seru Sakura prustasi.

"Sakura kau bawa mobil Sasuke, Ino kau bawa mobil Yuura." Kata Gaara.

"Kita kerumah Naruto sekarang!" Seru Sai.

.

.

.

.

"Yuura aku takut." Gumam Hinata dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yuura.

"Tenanglah." Ucap Yuura pelan.

Sasuke yang duduk disamping Hinata hanya mendengus kesal.

"Hahahaha tak ku sangka Sasuke bisa kita dapatkan juga hahaha.." Seru pria paruh baya yang duduk dikursi depan disebelah kursi pengemudi.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya Yuura tajam.

"Yuura Yuura kau ini perempuan seharusnya kau lemah lembut seperti nona mu itu." Ujarnya terkekeh pelan.

"Bahkan nyawanya tinggal diujung tanduk pun ia tetap terlihat tenang tanpa rasa takut." Seru pria yang mengemudi.

"Aku jadi ingat Yuuto." Sambungnya angkuh.

"Kalian!" Ujar Yuura geram.

"BERENGSEK!" Teriak Sasuke kalap.

"Tenanglah Uchiha kau akan menemui kakek mu." Seru pria yang mengemudi sedangkan pria yang duduk disamping pengemudi hanya terkekeh senang.

'Naruto-sama tolong selamatkan Hinata-sama dan Itachi-sama tolong selamatkan Sasuke-sama.' Batin Yuura dan menutup matanya.

'Yuuto nii aku merindukan mu.' Lanjutnya dalam hati. 

.

.

.

.

~Bersambung~

.

.

.

Anggi : makasih.

Ai no dobe : ckckck itulah hobi mereka wkwkwk. Apa kali ini fic nya kurang panjang?

virgo24 : ok akan aku segerah publis fic baru ku.

Hinamia hyuga : kayaknya gak ada adegan romance

: terimakasih atas sarannya ^^

.3939 : hehehe kurang bisa buat adegan romance

4Hayati jeWon : udah bisa review dikit ja gpp tapi makasih atas reviewnya.

Misti chan : shock banget Hinata apalagi di chapter ini tambah shock wkwkwk

The Red's UzmAki no Kam : Harap maklum ya harap kamu memaklumi aku ini author amatir dan gak pintar nulis fanfic jadi maklum kalau fanfic ku ini sangat buruk dan sangat buruk lebih buruk malah ^^

kensuchan : sip

the kidsno oppai : sip

samsung84 : oke

: ada dua buah judul fanfic yang akan aku publis yaitu "Izinkan Aku Tuhan" dan "Ayah Sayang Sarada" semoga kamu suka ^^

firdaus minato : akan ada adegan perpisahan naruhina hehehe #KABURR..

.

Ok semuanya makasih atas review dan sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya bye bye.

Salam Hangat Mitsuki HimeChan


	13. Chapter 13

**LavenderKu a Naruto Fanfiction**

**Chapters 13**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Genre : Action, Gore, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : Gaje, Aneh, OOC, OC.**

**Baturaja, 21 Januari 2015**

**By**

**Mitsuki HimeChan  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~o0o~  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**Meski harus nyawa yang aku korbankan.**

**Aku rela demi melindungi mereka.**

**Karena merekalah orang yang ku sayang.**

**Rasa sakit yang ada pada fisik ku tak pernah terasa sakit bagi ku.**

**Karena rasa sakit itu sudah lama hilang dari hidup ku.**

****

**~o0o~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****  
>Yuura, Hinata, dan Sasuke duduk dikursi kayu dengan posisi terikat kuat oleh tali tambang didalam sebuah ruangan lembab dan basah bahkan tetesan air jatuh dari langit-langit ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu yang redup.<p>

Ada sebuah meja kecil dan sebuah laptop tergeletak disana dan dua orang pria duduk dikursi dan lima orang pria bertubuh kekar berdiri dibelakang Yuura, Hinata, dan Sasuke.

"Cucu ku sudah dewasa." Ujar Madara menyeringai.

"Pilihlah mati atau membantu ku menghancurkan Namikaze." Lanjutnya.

"Berengsek!" Teriak Sasuke.  
>Tubuh Hinata bergetar ketakutan dan kaki nya mulai basah oleh genangan air.<p>

"Yuura hem..hem aku tau kau pasti mengetahui bahwa chip itu ada ditangan Namikaze, iyakan?" Tanya Madara sambil terkekeh.

"Oh tapi sayangnya Naruto-sama tidak akan memberikannya padamu." Yuura menyeringai menjawab pertanyaan Madara tanpa rasa takut meski nyawa nya berada diujung tanduk.

"Kau sangat mengagumkan Yuura." Ujar Obito.

Yuura telihat tenang dan seperti biasa ia selalu memasang wajah datarnya tanpa ekspresi yang jelas dan sulit dibaca sedangkan Hinata terlihat cemas dan takut takut dan Sasuke terlihat menahan amarahnya yang bergejolak siap meledak kapan saja.

"Mungkin dengan sedikit permainan kau akan merasa lebih baik—"

"Yuura." 

~o0o~

Seorang pria asing berkebangsaan Rusia duduk disebuah kursi ditemani seorang wanita cantik dengan bersetalan jas hitam dan kaca mata bertengker indah dihidung mancungnya.

"Yuura, kau punya data tentang tentara Korea Selatan serta agen mereka?" Tanya berkebangsaan asing yang duduk didepannya.

Gadis bernama Yuura itu membenarkan kaca matannya dan jari telunjuk nya menekan sebuah tombal yang amat kecil yang terdapat disisi gagang kaca mata didekat telinganya.

Kaca matanya mungkin terlihat biasa dimata orang-orang disekitar nya tapi tanpa mereka ketahui kaca mata yang dipakai Yuura beralih fungsi menjadi sebuah alat perekam dan langsung mengirimkannya dengan sebuah super komputer yang terdapat jauh dari ruangan tempat mereka berdiskusi.

"Aku punya semua koneksi pertahanan dan persenjataan Korea Selatan,," Jawab Yuura datar dan mengetikan beberapa data yang ia dapat dan menyimpannya di notebook yang ia pangku.

"Amerika, Rusia sebaiknya kalian tidak usah mengganggu hubungan antara Korut dan Korsel." Ujar seorang pria berkebangsaan Eropa.

"Aku akan segerah mengambil alih pabrik persenjataan dari tangan Namikaze dan aku akan menggerakkan Akatsuki." Ujar seorang pria paruh baya.

"Akatsuki bergerak dibawah printah raja, Madara." Tegur pria berkebangsaan Eropa.

"Tapi aku sudah membunuh Namikaze lebih tepatnya aku sudah menghabisi mereka dengan Akatsuki." Jelas Madara.

Telinga Yuura mulai panas mendengar kalimat demi kalimatyang keluar dari mulut Madara dan tanpa diketahui oleh orang-orang Yuura mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat menatap tajam Madara.  
>Madara yang menyadari tatapan Yuura kepadanya. Madara pun hanya menyeringai, "Oh ya Yuura, aku baru sadar kau masih muda,, boleh aku tau umur mu?" Tanya Madara.<p>

"Enam belas tahun." Jawab Yuura dengan tenang.

"Ckckck tak ku sangka anak yang seharusnya duduk dibangku SMA berada ditempat seperti ini dan melakukan transaksi persenjataan dan transaksi pendataan negara, PINTAR." Ujar Madara dan menekankan kata 'Pintar'.

"Kau berkerja dipabrik persenjataan, Namikaze?" Tanya Madara penuh selidik.

"Aku tidak yakin kau anggota ANBU karena anggota ANBU sangat dirahasiakan identitasnya dan kau hanya mengenakan kaca mata sebagai penyamaran?" Jelas Madara mulai curiga.

Ditempat lain seorang pemuda bersurai putih dan sebuah super komputer berbentuk notebook kecil dipangkuannya, ia masih menyaksikan semua adegan yang ada didalam vidio yang disalurkan dari kaca mata Yuura.  
>Sepasang obsidannya mendapat sebuah isyarat dari Yuura dari layar notebooknya.<br>Yuura menggerakkan jari telunjuk nya lalu diikuti jari yang lain dan selanjutnya tangan itu menggenggam kuat.

Pemuda itu langsung memutuskan koneksi dengan Yuura dan menyimpan vidio itu lalu membereskan notebooknya beserta alat-alat lainnya didalam tas hitam miliknya lalu menjinjing tasnya.  
>Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah pistol dan segerah mengawasi daerah sekitar tempat ia berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu.<p>

Ditempat Yuura, Madara terus mendesaknya dengan banyak pertanyaan sedangkan para pria berkebangsaan asing juga menatap Yuura penuh tanda tanya yang cukup besar.  
>Dan apa yang dikatakan Madara benar, ANBU memang bergerak dibawah printah raja tapi ANBU adalah sebuah organisasi rahasia dan hanya diketahui oleh raja dan hanya beberapa orang yang tau tentang ANBU dan adalah tugasnya melindungi keluarga kerajaan Jepang secara sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa menampakkan identitas mereka sedangkan Akatsuki bertugas membunuh musuh raja dan melakukannya secara cukup terbuka.<p>

"Kau bukan ANBU!" Kata Madara mantap.  
>Pria bermata saphirre bersurai hitam yang berdiri dibelakang Yuura mulai berhati-hati.<p>

"Kau benar." Ujar Yuura dan sebuah seringai tercipta diwajah cantiknya.

Beberapa orang yang berdiri dibelakang Madara mulai mengeluarkan pistol mereka dari saku dan mengarahkannya kearah Yuura.  
>Pria bermata sapphire yang berdiri dibelakang Yuura mulai mengeluarkan pistolnya dari saku dan mengarahkannya tepat dikepala Madara.<p>

"Madara akan mati jika kalian bergerak." Ujarnya dingin. Yuura melepaskan kaca mata dan menyimpannya disaku jasnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan sebuah benda berbentuk bulat.  
>Suasana terasa tegang dan mengecam membuat semua orang terdiam karena telah saling mengarahkan pistol.<p>

"Sampai jumpa Madara-sama." Kata Yuura penuh penekanan dan tangannya dan menjatuh bola kecil ditangannya.  
>Kepulan asap putih memenuhi ruangannya.<br>Yuura membawa notebook nya lalu berlari bersama pria bermata saphirre untuk segerah pergi dari ruangan itu setelah dipenuhi asap.

"Yuuto ni." Ucap Yuura yang tengah berlari disamping pria bermata saphirre.

"Kakashi sudah menunggu kita dimobil ayo cepat." Seru Yuuto. 

~o0o~

Sepasang mata saphirre Naruto melihat semua adegan vidio yang terdapat didalam chip itu. Sebuah transaksi pertukaran data negara yang menyangkut pertahanan negara dan jumlah persenjataan negara dan untunglah semua data itu tersaji dan disimpang di notebook Yuura dan vidio terakhir terlihat Yuura menggerakkan tangannya memberi isyarat.

"Seminggu kemudian Yuuto tertangkap oleh Akatsuki." Kata Itachi.

"NARUTO!" Dari luar rumah Gaara, Sai dan yang lain berlari memasuki rumah mencari keberadaan Naruto.

Sepasang mata jade itu melihat Naruto dan Itachi duduk diruang tamu dan segerah menghampirinya dengan tergesah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan bocah!" Kata Naruto ketus melihat kedatangan Gaara dkk.

"Izinkan aku untuk menjelaskan." Kata Sakura cemas. Itachi yang melihat kecemasan Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Yuura, Hinata, dan Sasuke diculik." Kata Sakura ketakutan.  
>Naruto menggeram kesal dan emosi kembali naik.<p>

"MADARA!" Teriak Naruto kesal.

"Tadi mereka menghadang kami dijalan dan mereka berjumlah lima belas orang dan membawa senjata api dan Yuura menyuruh kami mundur, dan untuk masalah yang kemarin aku minta maaf padamu Naruto." Jelas Gaara menatap Naruto yang tengah marah.

"Yuura tidak mungkin bisa menghadapi lima belas orang bersenjata dengan bermodalkan sejata api ditangannya apalagi ia juga harus melindungi kalian." Kata Itachi.

"Kita lapor polisi." Usul Matsuri.

"Jangan lapor polisi aku tidak mau mereka mempekeruh keadaan." Kata Naruto menahan emosi yang bergejolak.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Sai.

"Gaara, Sai ganti pakaian kalian dan jika kalian dapat berkelahi dan menggunakan pistol itu akan lebih baik." Kata Itachi.

"Tapi aku tidak mau menanggung jika mereka mati." Kata Naruto menegaskan.

~o0o~ 

"Kau membohongi ku saat itu." Kata Madara dan mengangkat dagu Yuura agar menatap sepasang mata elangnya.

"Aku cukup kau bodohi setelah kau meminta agar kau yang menyalin semua data dan ternyata kau membawa lari data itu." Ujar Madara mengeratkan pegangannya diwajah Yuura.  
>Yuura menyeringai melihat ekspresi Madara yang cukup menarik baginya.<p>

Plak!  
>Madara menampar wajah Yuura cukup keras karena kesal melihat Yuura tersenyum meremehkannya.<p>

"Jangan sakiti Yuura!" Kata Hinata melihat Yuura ditampar cukup keras.

"Beraninya kau melukai perempuan PENGECUT!" Bentak Sasuke kesal dan memberontak. Sasuke terus berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya tanpa diketahui Madara dan Obito.

"Ck diamlah Sasuke." Bentak Madara kesal.

Plak!  
>Sebuah tamparan kesal menghampiri wajah tampan Sasuke.<p>

"Dan kau nona muda kau sangat cantik." Kata Obito menatap Hinata dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Apa jadinya jika wajah mu rusak." Ucapnya pelan. Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat setelah Obito berada didepannya.

"Jangan pernah melukai Sasuke-sama dan Hinata-sama, kau bisa menyiksa ku tapi tidak dengan mereka." Kata Yuura tegas.

"Baguslah." Seru Obito. Madara tersenyum sinis dan kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Kita aku melakukan barter dengan Namikaze itu." Ujar Madara.

"Kau tak pantas hidup Yuura!" Kata Obito tegas.

"Ya aku tak pantas tapi aku ingin hidup." Timpal Yuura.

"Berdarah Namikaze Uchiha kau kotor!" Ketus Madara tajam.

"Heh hidup mu lah yang kotor Madara! Kau tak sadar diri apa kau tidak punya kaca dimarkas menjijikkan mu ini heh?!" Timpal Yuura tajam.  
>Madara geram mendengarnya walaupun masih terlihat tenang tapi terlihat jelas diraut wajahnya.<p>

"Katakan padaku dimana kau sembunyikan senjata bertenaga nuklir itu!" Kata Obito dan tangan kanannya mengeluarkan alat sentrum dari balik jubahnya.

"Meski kau menyiksa ku seperti yang kau lakukan pada Yuuto tapi aku tetap tidak akan memberitahukan nya pada mu." Jawab Yuura teguh.  
>Obito menyeringai dan menempelkan alat sentrum itu tepat diperut Yuura.<p>

"Arrggh!" Yuura memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit.

"Yuura! Tolong hiks.. jangan sakiti Yuura hiks... Hiks.. apa mau kalian hiks.." Isak Hinata tak sanggup melihat Yuura disakiti.

"Sebaiknya kau diam! Nona Namikaze.." Bentak Obito mulai kesal dengan Hinata yang terlihat cengeng dimatanya dan menyetrum Hinata dibagian perut.

"Aaaakh!" Hinata menahan sakit setelah alat sentrum itu menyentuh perutnya.  
>Dengan sekuat tenaga yang ada Sasuke terus berusaha membuka ikatannya dan berhasil.<p>

"BERENGSEK!" Teriak Sasuke lalu mengangkat kursi yang ia duduki dan melempernya tepat dikepala Obito.

Braaak!

"Akh!" Obito menahan perih kepalanya ditimpa kursi kayu hingga berdarah.  
>Lima orang yang berdiri dibelakang segerah menangkap Sasuke dan memukulinya.<br>Dengan sigap Sasuke menyerang dan menghajar mereka.  
>Madara berdicih kesal melihatnya.<p>

Bugh!

Bugh!

Bugh!

Lepas!  
>Ikatan pada tangan Yuura terlepas dan ikut melempar kursinya kearah Madara. Madara yang menyadarinya segerah lari.<p>

Braaak!

Meja kecil dan notebook itu hancur seketika dan terhempas di genangan air.  
>Yuura berusaha melepaskan ikatan tangan Hinata setelah itu ia mengeluarkan pistolnya yang tersembunyi dan menembak anak buah Madara.<p>

Dorr!

Dorr!

Dorr! 

Semua anak buah Madara mati tertembak.  
>Obito bangkit dan mengarahkan pistol kearah Sasuke dan dengan geram ia menarik platuknya. Yuura yang menyadarinya menarik tubuh pria yang terkapar dan melemperkan tubuh itu kearah Sasuke.<p>

Dorr!

Peluru panas itu menembus tubuh pria yang dilempar oleh Yuura, Sasuke terkejut bukan main dan segerah menghampiri Yuura dan Hinata.  
>"Diluar pasti banyak yang berjaga berhati-hatilah." Kata Yuura.<br>Hinata ketakutan bukan main dan hanya bisa diam merintih menahan sakit diperutnya, Hinata merasakan sakit diperutnya tapi ia heran kenapa Yuura tetap terlihat tenang meski sudah disentrum dan tubuhnya dipukul beberapa kali, tapi sebenarnya Yuura marasakan sakit namun ia coba untuk menahanya karena yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah keselamatan Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Kau!" Madara geram melihatnya dan bangkit.

"Bawa Hinata-sama keluar dan bawa ini." Kata Yuura dan menyerahkan pistol ditangannya kepada Sasuke.

"Tapi kau bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke dan menerima pistol dari Yuura.

"Tenang saja." Ujar Yuura dan mengeluarkan sebuah belati.  
>Obito mengarahkan pistolnya kepada Sasuke yang tengah berlari bersama Hinata.<p>

Yuura melemper belati di tangannya dan tepat mengenai tangan Obito hingga berdarah "Akh! Kurang ajar!" Ketus Obito melihat tangannya mengalirkan darah segar.  
>Madara mengarahkan pistolnya namun dengan cepat Yuura mengambil kursi yang diduduk Hinata tadi dan menerjangnya kearah Madara dan tembakan Madara meleset.<p>

Braak!

Dorr!

Kursi itu mengenai kaki Madara dan dengan segerah Yuura lari keluar dari ruangan yang pengap dan dipenuhi genangan air itu.  
>Sasuke dan Hinata berhenti dan bersembunyi dibalik dinding. Seorang pria betubuh kekar berdiri didekat pintu keluar dari gudang.<br>tak lama Yuura keluar dari ruangan itu dan yang melihat Sasuke dan Hinata lalu segerah menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian tidak apa?" Tanya Yuura cukup pelan.  
>Hinata menoleh dan melihat Yuura yang menghampirinya dengan selamat.<p>

"Yuura." Gumam Hinata dan memeluk tubuh Yuura.

"Jangan takut." Kata Yuura dan melepas pelukkan Hinata.

"Syukurlah kau selamat." Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya lega.  
>Red eyes Yuura melihat ada yang berjaga didepan pintu.<p>

Yuura mengeluarkan sebuah kantung dari saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari kantung itu dan juga sebuah belati berlambang Namikaze.

Yuura mengarahkan pisau lipatnya dan secara jitu ia lemparkan pisau lipat itu dan mengenai kepala pria yang tengah berjaga hingga pria itu mati ditempat.

"Itu pasti menyakitkan." Gumam Yuura dengan seringai diwajahnya.  
>Hinata menutup matanya tak sanggup melihat Yuura membunuh pria itu.<p>

Yuura berlari menghampiri pria itu diikuti Sasuke dan Hinata. Yuura meraba-raba pakaian pria itu mendapatkan sebuah pistol dan mengambilnya.

"Ayo!" Seru Yuura.

Tak jauh dari gedung itu beberapa pria berpakaian hitam dan sebuah logo dipunggung mereka yang tertulis FBI.  
>Mereka bertarung dengan anak buah Madara yang berjumlah tiga puluh lima orang sedangkan mereka ada sepuluh orang serta ada Naruto, Itachi, Gaara, dan Sai serga Kakashi juga ikut membantu FBI.<p>

Bugh!

Bugh!

Dorr!

Dorr!

Berkelahi dan adu tembaklah yang mereka lakukan saat ini untuk mengalahkan satu persatu anak buah Madara yang memang cukup tangguh.  
>Yuura menggenggam tangan Hinata sambil terus berlari bersama Sasuke dan mendapati Naruto dan yang lain tengah berusaha mengalahkan anak buah Madara.<p>

Dorr!

"Akh!" Yuura tertahan karena lengannya ditembus peluru panas dan berhenti berlari.

"Yuura kau terluka!" Seru Hinata ketakutan melihat Yuura tertembak. Dari arah belakang Madara menggenggam pistol nya yang telah berhasil menembak lengan kiri Yuura.

Rasa sakit dibagian perut dan luka tembak membuat tubuh Yuura melemah seketika namun ia tetap berusaha melangkahkan kakinya.

Dorr!

Sasuke menembak kearah Madara namun dengan cepat Madara menghindari dengan bersembunyi dibalik dinding disebelahnya.

Dorr!

Dorr!

"Akh!" Hinata terjatuh setelah bahu nya ditembus peluru.

"Hinata!" Teriak Gaara yang menghampiri Hinata dan segerah membantunya berdiri.

Naruto dan yang lain berlari menghampiri Hinata sedangkan FBI masih sibuk menghadapi anak buah Madara.

"Yuura! Hinata!" Seru Naruto dan orang yang pertama Naruto peluk adalah Yuura.  
>Dengan erat Naruto memeluk tubuh Yuura yang kini makin melemah.<br>Beberapa luka gores tertera dikulit Yuura dan darah segar mengalir dari lengannya.

Hinata menahan sakit dibahu nya dan perutnya yang sempat disentrum dan sekarang bertambah sakit hatinya melihat Naruto lebih memperhatikan Yuura daripada dirinya yang sorang istri.  
>Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya dan beralih menatap Hinata yang menahan sakit yang bukan main.<p>

"Hinata kau tidak apa kan?" Naruto memegang bahu Hinata dan ia mengangkat tangannya setelah menyadari darah mengalir.

"Kau tertembak?" Tanya Naruto khawatir dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Hinata." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Naruto kita tak punya waktu untuk mengobrol." Kata Itachi dan beradu tembak dengan Madara.

"Gaara, Sai, Sasuke, bawa Yuura dan Hinata pergi kerumah sakit cepatlah!" Kata Naruto tegas.  
>Mereka mengangguk mengerti.<p>

Yuura berdiri dibantu Naruto. Yuura membelakkan matanya melihat Madara mengarahkan pistol kearah Naruto dan dengan cepat Yuura memeluk tubuh Naruto semampunya.

Dorr!

"Akh!" Yuura memutahkan darah mulutnya dan kini sebuah peluru kembali bersarang tubuhnya.

Naruto terdiam mematung tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dan secara perlahan tubuh Yuura merosot jatuh kebawah. Naruto segerah memeluk tubuh Yuura dan berjongkok menatap keadaan Yuura.

"Yuura." Gumam Naruto menahan air matanya dan memeluk tubuh lemah yang tak berdaya itu.

"..." Yuura diam dan memejamkan matanya menyembunyikan red eyes yang merah menyala.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Kata Naruto pelan. Hinata menangis melihat keadaan Yuura.

"BERENGSEK!"

Dorr!

Itachi berteriak dan segerah menembak kearah Madara berulang-ulang dan peluru terakhir mengenai tepat dikepala Madara.  
>Madara jatuh tersungkur.<p>

"Aku menyayingimu Naruto, Hinata." Ucap Yuura lemah dan menutup matanya secara perlahan.

"YUURRAAA!" Teriak Naruto melihat Yuura menutup mata itu dan air mata mengalir dari blue saphirrenya.

"Hiks ku mohon bangunlah Yuura! Hiks.. Hiks cukup Yuura jangan bercanda! Nee-san!" Teriak Naruto prustasi dan memeluk tubuh Yuura.

Itachi menjatuh tubuh kejalanan aspal dan menitihkan air matanya melihat Yuura.

"Aishiteru Yuura-chan." Gumam Itachi. 

**Aku menyayangi mereka.**

**Dan aku cinta orang itu.**

**Orang yang selalu bertingkah konyol.**

**Tapi aku suka.**

**Aku cinta dia.**

**Apa dia mencintaiku?**

****

**Aishiteru Itachi-kun.  
><strong> 

.

.

.

.

Bersambung~

yo minna makasih atas review nya tapi maaf kali ini aku gak bisa balas reviewnya.  
>Hehehe ok sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya bye bye<p>

Salam Hangat Mitsuki HimeChan.


	14. Chapter 14

**LavenderKu a Naruto Fanfiction**

**Chapters 14**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Genre : Action Romance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, OC, Aneh, GAJE, Pendiskripsian suasana kurang memuaskan, NO LEMON.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

****

**LavenderKu Fanfiction**

**Baturaja, 19 Januari 2015**

**By**

**Author Mitsuki HimeChan**

**~o0o~  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ku ingin menutup mata ini.**

**Aku ingin beristirahat.**

**Tapi bukan istirahat sebentar tapi untuk beristirahat selamanya.**

**Namun ada yang menghalangi keinginan ku ini.**

**Mereka memanjatkan do'a untuk ku.**

**Dan tuhan lebih mengabulkan do'a mereka daripada keinginan ku ini.**

**Mereka merawat ku.**

**Mereka menunggu ku agar terbangun dari tidur ku.**

**Ah sekarang aku baru tau ternyata ada yang menyayangi ku.**

.

Seorang gadis kecil bersurai indigo dan berumur sepuluh tahun tengah bermain bersama temannya yang bersurai pink ditaman kota.  
>Senyuman dan tawa terlukis indah diwajah kedua gadis belia itu.<p>

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka bermain ada tiga orang yang memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama dan tentunya umur mereka jauh diatas anak-anak itu.

"Yuura, Yuuto, gadis itu yang ku suka." Ujar remaja bersurai pirang.

"Oh jadi dia gadis Lavender yang kau maksud?" Sahut pemuda bersurai hitam pekat.

"Iya dia cantik kan namanya Hinata." Ujarnya.

"Ya dia cantik." Sahut gadis bersurai hitam dan memiliki iris berwarna merah pekat.

"Aku sangat suka gadis itu tapi kalau ayah tau pasti aku dimarahi." Remaja bersurai pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya.  
>Dan kedua temannya itu juga ikut diam dan tau masalah yang dihadapi remaja pirang yang berdiri didepan mereka sekarang.<p>

"Tapi aku minta paman Yamato untuk menyuruh salah satu anggota nya mengawasi dan melindungi Hinata hehehe.." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Jadi Naruto sama meminta FBI untuk mengawasi Hinata?" Tanya pemuda beriris biru laut.

"Iya kan mereka selalu mengawasi dan menjaga kita jadi gak salahkan jika mereka juga jaga Hinata." Jawabnya.

'Semoga gadis Lavender itu bisa membawa kebahagian untuk Naruto-sama di masa depan nanti.' Batin gadis beriris merah dan senyuman kecil terpatri diwajah cantiknya.

o0oo0oo0o

Naruto duduk diruang tunggu bersama Itachi dan yang lainnya.  
>Didepan mereka ada sebuah pintu kaca tebal bertuliskan.<p>

Ruang Unit Gawat Darurat.

Suasana hening tanpa ada yang berbicara.  
>Tanpa Naruto sadari ada darah segar mengalir dari lengannya.<br>Itachi melirik Naruto dan memperhatikan jaket hitam yang dipakai Naruto terlihat sobek dan tetesan darah segar mengalir.

"Naruto!" Seru Itachi panik.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto heran.  
>Itachi melihat seorang perawat lewat dan dengan segerah memanggilnya.<br>Naruto menatap Itachi heran dan kembali menatap lantai tempat kakinya berpijak.

"Suster!" Panggil Itachi dan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa tuan." Sahut perawat cantik tersipu melihat ketampanan Itachi.

"Teman ku terluka dan kurasa luka nya cukup dalam." Ujar Itachi.

"Ap-"

"Kau bawa saja peralatannya kesini karena teman ku tengah menunggu disana." Ujar Itachi memotong perkataan perawat dan menunjuk kearah tempat Naruto duduk.  
>Perawat itu makin tersipu dan merona melihat begitu banyak pria tampan yang duduk disana.<p>

"Ha'i." Ujar perawat itu bersemangat dan segerah meninggalkan Itachi untuk mengambil peralatannya.

Itachi kembali duduk dikursi tunggu disamping Gaara.  
>Perawat itu dan temannya datang kembali sambil membawa peralatannya.<p>

"Siapa yang terluka?" Tanyanya sopan.

"Pria pirang itu dan juga dia." Ujar Itachi menunjuk kearah Naruto dan arah Sasuke.  
>Perawat itu menoleh melihat Naruto dan ia pun merona melihat ketampanan Naruto.<br>Lalu duduk disamping Naruto, begitu jua temannya yang megobati beberpa luka gores dan lebam pada tubuh Sasuke.

"Maaf tuan silahkan buka jaketnya." Ujar perawat itu.

Naruto menoleh kesamping melihat perawat bersurai ungu itu.  
>Naruto menurut dan membuka jaketnya dan luka dilengan Naruto menganga lebar dan anehnya Naruto tidak merasa sakit.<br>Perawat itu cukup terkejut melihatnya lalu mengobati luka Naruto.

**.**

Ino, Sakura, Matsuri, Sari dan kedua orang tua Hinata berlarian dilorong rumah sakit dan sampai diruang tunggu didepan ruang UGD.  
>Naruto duduk diam sedangkan seorang perawat duduk disampingnya sambil menjahit bekas luka yang cukup dalam dilengan Naruto.<p>

"Naruto-sama! Ada apa dengan Hinata?! Katakan padaku!" Seru Hiashi khawatir.

"Maafkan kami paman, Naruto sedang tidak dapat diganggu." Ujar Itachi.  
>Naruto memilih berdiam diri tanpa mengubah posisi duduknya tegap.<br>Hiashi cukup geram melihat Naruto yang berdiam diri tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun dan juga tidak memperhatikannya.

"Aku sudah mengetahui nya! Hinata selalu berada didalam bahaya jika bersama mu dan kali ini aku akan melindungi Hinata dan tak akan aku biarkan Naruto-sama menyentuh dan menemui putri ku lagi!" Seru Hiashi menahan emosinya melihat Naruto hanya diam tanpa menyahut atau mengatakan apapun.

"Sasuke-kun kau tidak apa kan?" Tanya Sakura pelan dan duduk disamping Sasuke.  
>Sasuke mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura sebentar setelah perawat itu mengobati luka Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke memeluk Sakura cukup membuat sang perawat iri.<p>

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa melindungi Hinata tapi tolong izinkan aku agar tetap dapat bersamanya." Pinta Naruto namun suaranya terdengar dingin dan matanya masih fokus menatap lantai.

"Ada ingin bersama putri ku? Tapi anda tidak memohon padaku seperti para pria lakukan jika tidak diizinkan bertemu dengan istrinya, anda terlihat tenang tanpa merasa bersalah." Ketus Hiashi. Hikari dan mengelus lengan Hiashi agar tenang, "Sudahlah suami ku." Ucapnya pelan.  
>Hiashi geram melihat Naruto saat ini.<p>

Merasa tidak enak hati, perawat yang mengobati luka Naruto segerah menyelesaikan tugasnya.  
>"Luka tuan sudah dijahit dan diperban, saya permisi." Ujarnya pelan lalu mengajak temannya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sambil membawa peralatan yang ia gunakan untuk mengobati luka Naruto.<p>

Kaos putih Naruto dipenuhi bercak darah dan luka lebam diberapa bagian tubuhnya.  
>Itachi yang duduk disamping Naruto hanya menghela napasnya.<p>

Pintu yang dihadapannya terbuka dan dua ranjang tempat tidur didorang keluar.  
>Naruto dan yang lainnya segerah berdiri. Terlihat Hinata terbaring lemah dan sebuah infus melekat ditangannya.<br>Naruto hendak menyentuh Hinata namun tangannya ditepis oleh Hiashi.

"Jangan sentuh putri ku! Suster bawa putri keruang rawat." Kata Hiashi. Naruto diam tanpa melawan dan perlahan ranjang yang memiliki roda dibawahnya itu didorong meninggalkan Naruto berserta semua teman-teman Hinata juga mengikuti kemana Hinata dibawa.

Itachi melihat ranjang Yuura didorong keluar.  
>Yuura terbaring lemah dengan alat pernapasan terpasang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya.<br>Dan ada dua infus yang terpasang ditangannya, sebuah kantung berisi cairan putih dan bening dan yang satunya kantung berisi cairan kental berwarna merah pekat.  
>Kedua cairan itu mengalir memasuki tubuh Yuura melalui selang-selang kecil.<p>

"Tuan." Panggil perawat.

"Bawa Yuura ruangan VIP." Kata Naruto pelan. Mereka mengangguk dan mendorong ranjang Yuura.

"Kau temani Yuura, aku akan mengurus semuanya." Ujar Itachi.

.

.

.

.

Yamato selaku ketua yang memimpin misi kali ini menatap tajam gedung yang digunakan oleh Akatsuki untuk menyekap Hinata, Yuura, dan Sasuke. Yang kini terbakar karena mereka tak sengaja menembak tabung berisi gas alam yang ada didalam gedung dan gedung yang terletak didermaga itu terbakar dan mayat Madara berhasil diefakuasi dan segerah akan dimakamkan.

"Akatsuki sudah musnah." Ujarnya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk dikursi disamping ranjang Yuura dan menggenggam erat tangan Yuura yang terasa dingin.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam nya pelan dan menitihkan air matanya.

"Aku bodoh."

"Aku janji padamu dan Hinata aku tidak akan lagi membuat kalian berada dalam bahaya hanya karena dekat dengan ku." Naruto menempelkan telapak tangan Yuura dipipinya.

"Gomenasai nee-san."

.

.

.

.

Hinata telah siuaman diruangannya.  
>Hikari memeluk tubuh Hinata pelan tak ingin membuat Hinata merasa sakit.<br>"Hiks ibu sangat takut Hinata hiks hiks ibu takut kehilangan mu hiks hiks.." Isak Hikari dan melepas pelukkannya.

"Ibu dimana Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata pelan.

"Jangan pikirkan dia Hinata!" Kata Hiashi tegas.

"Kenapa yah?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Dia bukan suami yang baik untuk mu!" Jawab Hiashi.  
>Hinata menitihkan air matanya.<p>

"Yuura, bagaimana?" Tanya nya lagi.

"Yuura tidak apa-apa." Ujar Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Untuk apa kau memikirkan wanita selingkuhan suami mu itu." Ketus Hiashi.

"Bukan ayah." Kilah Hinata.

"Apanya yang bukan Hinata? Dia selalu bersama wanita itu diperusahan, dirumahnya dan dimana pun ada Naruto pasti ada Yuura." Tegas Hiashi.  
>Hinata bungkam memang benar pernyataan ayahnya. Dimana Naruto pasti ada Yuura.<p>

"Bisakah kalian keluar, aku mau tidur jangan ganggu aku." Kata Hinata pelan dan berkesan dingin.

"Hinata.."

"Aku mohon ayah.." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan menerawang dunia luar dari balik jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

Hiashi menurut dan berlalu keluar dari kamar begitu juga Hikari yang mengikuti langkah kaki suaminya.

"Hinata cepat sembuh ya." Ucap Matsuri. Gaara menarik tangan Matsuri pelan dan membawanya keluar dari kamar.  
>Sari dan Sakura juga ikut keluar bersama Ino dan Sai.<p>

"Aku yakin Naruto-san mencintai mu, Hinata." Ujar Sasuke pelan dan juga ikut keluar kamar.

Blam.

Setelah pintu tertutup air mata terjatuh dari sepasang amethyst Hinata sambil  
>menerawang dunia luar.<p>

"Aku tidak tau."

"Yuura aku bingung,, kenapa kau selalu ada untuk Naruto-kun." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam bahkan jam yang tertempel dinding telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.  
>Naruto menatap gedung-gedung pecangkar langit dari balik jendela. Angin pun bertiup pelan menerpanya hingga surai nya ikut bergerak.<p>

Dilihatnya sosok Hinata tertidur pulas ditempat tidur rumah sakit. Wajah Hinata terlihat damai dan menggemaskan disaat tidur, Naruto ingin sekali memeluk tubuh itu.  
>Dan ia pun mewujudkan keinginannya itu, perlahan ia melangkah maju mendekati ranjang Hinata.<br>Ia buka selimut itu lalu ia beranjak naik tempat tidur dan tidur disamping Hinata lalu menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan Hinata.

Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memeluk tubuh karena tidak sadar, Hinata membalas pelukkan Naruto agar merasakan kehangatan yang lebih.

Naruto tertugun merasakan Hinata membalas pelukkan dan rasa kantuk mulai menguasainya dan ia pun tertidur dalam posisi berpelukkan bersama Hinata.  
>Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang dan kekar milik Naruto.<p>

Cklek.

Gaara muncul dari balik pintu bersama Matsuri. Matsuri hampir teriak melihat Hinata dan Naruto tidur dengan posisi berpelukkan dan untungnya Gaara dengan cepat menutup mulut Matsuri dan membawanya keluar kamar lalu menutup pintu.

"Ta-ta-tadi itu." Kata Matsuri terbata setelah Gaara melepaskan tangannya.

"Shuut jangan paman Hiashi tau bahaya." Kata Gaara pelan.

"Gaara! Matsuri!" Panggil Hikari menghampiri Gaara dan Matsuri.

"Bi-bi." Ujar Matsuri gagap melihat kedatangan Hikari.

"Kenapa kau seperti orang gugup Matsuri." Ucap Hikari ramah.

"Aa hehehe gak apa-apa." Jawab Matsuri terkekeh pelan.

"Bibi mau lihat keadaan Hinata dulu." Kata Hikari.

"Eh jangan bi!" Seru Gaara dan Matsuri bersamaan mencegah Hikari untuk masuk kedalam kamar.  
>Hikari terkejut dan menggriyit heran.<p>

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hikari heran.

"E...e..e.. Anu hmmm.." Matsuri bingung sendiri begitu juga Gaara.  
>Hikari menggelengkan kepalamya dan meraih kenop pintu lalu memutarnya pelan.<p>

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka. Hikari masuk kedalam dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat pemandangan didepannya namun ia segerah kembali keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Bibi." Ucap Matsuri pelan.

"Jangan sampai suami ku tau." Ujarnya pelan.

"Kami akan menjaga Hinata malam ini bibi tenang saja." Kata Gaara meyakinkan.

"Benar bi,, kami saja dan jangan sampai paman tau." Ujar Matsuri menimpali perkataan Gaara.

"Terimakasih kalian sudah mau menjaga Hinata." Ujar Hikari haru.

"Kenapa kalian diluar?" Tanya Hiashi menghampiri istri dan kedua teman Hinata.

"Hinata sedang tidur, kami tidak menganggu." Jawab Matsuri.

"Aku mau menemui Hinata dulu." Kata Hiashi. Hikari yang menyadarinya segerah menarik tangan Hiashi yang hendak membuka pintu.

"Kita langsung pulang saja." Kata Hikari.

"Tapi Hinata tidak ada yang jaga." Kata Hiashi.

"Kami yang akan menjaga Hinata." Kata Gaara.

"Eh? Tapikan—"

"Tenang saja suami ku dan kita langsung pulang saja, kasihan Hinata tadi mereka ngotot mau jaga Hinata jadi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Kata Hikari berusaha meyakinkan suaminya.

"Oke tapi aku melihat keadaan Hinata dulu sebelum pulang." Kata Hiashi.

"Sudahlah suami ku Hinata tengah bersedih jangan kau ganggu." Kata Hikari.  
>Hiashi menundukkan kepalanya sebentar lalu kembali mengakatnya.<p>

"Baiklah." Ujar Hiashi pasrah.

'Syukurlah.' Batin Matsuri dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Kami permisi dulu ya dan terimakasih sudah mau menjaga Hinata." Kata Hiashi.

"Iya paman sama-sama." Sahut Gaara. Hikari tersenyum begitu juga Hiashi lalu mereka berjalan meninggalkan Gaara dan Matsuri.

"Ayo duduk." Ujar Gaara lalu duduk dikursi tunggu.  
>Matsuri mengangguk dan duduk disamping Gaara.<p>

"Matsuri apa kau mau memaafkan aku?" Ujar Gaara pelan. Mata jade nya tak berani menatap sepasang... milik Matsuri.

"Aku sudah maafkan Gaara-kun dan aku sadar aku tak pantas untuk Gaara-kun." Sahut Matsuri dan tersenyum pilu.  
>Gaara mengangkat kepalanya melihat wajah Matsuri yang menatapnya penuh sayang.<p>

"Matsuri,, aku tak tau harus apa tapi setelah aku tau dan aku sadari aku menyukai mu."

"Kalau Gaara-kun cuma menjadikan aku pelarian karena Hinata-chan menolak Gaara-kun,, aku tak bisa." Matsuri menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak."

"Aku memang menyukai mu Matsuri jika memang kau tak menyukai ku lagi ya sudah tak apa aku tak marah." Ucap Gaara pelan.  
>Matsuri bungkam dan mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak melihat Gaara yang duduk disampingnya.<p>

'Aku suka Gaara-kun tapi tidak untuk saat ini.' Batin Matsuri.

.

.

.

.

Pukul telah menunjukkan jam empat pagi dan Naruto telah terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat langit-langit kamar sebentar lalu menoleh melihat Hinata yang masih tidur.

Blue sapphire yang melihat mata Hinata bergerak walaupun kelopak matanya tertutup. Naruto tersenyum dan membelai pipi Hinata lembut, "Kau sudah bangun hm?" Ucap Naruto pelan. Ia mengetahui Hinata sudah lama terbangun bahkan semalam ia menyadari bahwa Hinata tau kalau ia tidur disamping nya.  
>Hinata membuka matanya menampakkan sepasang permata amethyst yang terlihat redup tanpa cahaya.<p>

Lampu kamar memang dimatikan dan hanya sinar bulan yang masuk dari jendela yang menjadi penerang kamar tempat Hinata dirawat.

"Naruto-kun, apa Naruto-kun lebih menyayangi Yuura-san dari pada aku?" Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Aku menyayangi mu Hinata." Jawab Naruto pelan lalu mencium bibir Hinata singkat.

"Naruto-kun lebih memperhatikan dan lebih suka berada disamping Yuura-san." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Itu tidak benar." Naruto mengelus lembut surai indigo milik Hinata dan mencium aroma yang menguar dari sana setiap kali ia mengelusnya.

"Aku menyayangi mu Hinata." Ucapnya pelan.

"Bohong!"

"Aku serius."

"Aku benci Naruto-kun."

"Menjuahlah dari ku Naruto-kun, sayangilah Yuura-san."

""

""

Deg.

Hati Naruto terasa sakit saat Hinata mengatakan itu. Ingin rasa nya ia mengatakan segalanya pada Hinata tapi ia bingung untuk menjelaskannya.

"Aku bingung menjelaskannya Hinata." Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata erat. Hinata memejamkan matanya saat Naruto memeluk nya dan memilih diam.  
>Amethyst nya melihat lengan yang memeluknya diperban putih.<p>

"Jika Naruto-kun mencintai Yuura-san maka cintailah dia." Ucap Hinata merelakan.

Deg.

Naruto menitihkan air matanya, hatinya terasa ditusuk oleh sebuah belati kasat mata mendengarkan penuturan Hinata yang membuat hati merasa sakit yang mendalam.

"Apa aku tak boleh bahagi bersama orang yang ku cinta?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ku rasa aku tak di izinkan untuk itu, maafkan aku Hinata." Naruto melepaskan pelukkan nya lalu bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Aku.." Gumam Naruto pelan lalu turun dari tempat tidur, "Bodoh." Lanjutnya lalu menutupi tubuh Hinata dengan selimut.

"Maafkan aku." Ujarnya pelan lalu berjalan pergi.

Cklek.

Blam.

Hinata menangis setelah Naruto keluar dari kamar. Ia sungguh mencintai Naruto tapi cinta nya bertepuk sebelah tangan melihat kedekatan Naruto selalu bersama Yuura.

"Hiks hiks aishiteru Naruto-kun hiks hiks.."

Diluar kamar. Naruto melihat Matsuri tertidur dengan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Gaara dan kepala Gaara menyender dikepala Matsuri. Mereka tertidur dengan posisi duduk di kursi dilorong rumah sakit.

'Ku rasa semalam mereka melihat ku tidur dengan Hinata.' Batin Naruto lalu melihat tubuh Matsuri ditutupi mantel warna coklat milik Gaara. Ia pun tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu.

.

.

.

"Jiraya oji-san."

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Aku rasa Hinata dan Yuura akan terus berada didalam bahaya jika berada disisi ku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin menghilang dari samping mereka."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan meninggalkan Jepang dan aku tak ingin mereka tau keberadaan ku."

"Kau gila hah?!"

"Ku harap paman mau mengelola Namikaze Grup dan pabrik biarkan Yuura yang mengelola."

"Akatsuki sudah musnah dan kau tak perlu sembunyi lagi."

"Aku ingin menenangkan pikiran ku dan menjauh dari mereka."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan mengelola saham ku yang ada di Eropa."

"Di Jerman?"

"Ya."

"Kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Aku tidak tau kapan dan mungkin aku tak akan kembali ke Jepang."

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali."

"Aku tidak mau membuat bunga Lavender ku menderita hanya karena bersama ku."

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan baiklah aku tak bisa apa-apa, jaga dirimu Naruto."

"Terimakasih paman."

.

.

.

Itachi duduk dikursi disamping tempa tidur Yuura, dilihatnya Yuura masih terbaring lemah dan kantung yang berisi darah mulai mengering.

Ia genggam erat telapak tangan Yuura penuh kehangatan.

Perlahan tangan Yuura bergerak dan matannya terbuka menampakkan sepasang red eyes menyala. Itachi yang menyadarinnya segerah hendak memanggil dokter namun tangannya digenggam Yuura namun genggaman itu lemah.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Itachi pelan membalas genggaman tangan Yuura. Yuura mengangguk

"Syukurlah." Itachi mengela napasnya pelan.

"Bagaiman dengan Naruto-sama?" Tanya Yuura dengan lemah.

"Baik-baik saja." Jawab Itachi.

"Hinata-sama?"

"Baik-baik saja dan sudah siuman semalam." Jawab Itachi.

Yuura tersenyum kecil dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kau membuatku takut setengah mati!" Ketus Itachi marah.

Yuura membuka matanya kembali dan melirik tangan Itachi masih menggengam erat tangannya.

"Takut apa?" Sahut Yuura bingung.

"Kau hampir mati BAKA!" Ketus Itachi menekankan kata 'baka'.

Yuura tersenyum kecil, "Kalau pun aku mati tidak akan ada yang menangisiku."

Drrrt..

Itachi melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Yuura dan mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari saku celana lalu membuka pesan yang ia dapat.

Yamato-san.

Kami akan segerah kembali ke Amerika, dan salam untuk Naruto-sama karena kami tidak bisa menghubunginnya.

FBI

Itachi kembali memasukkan ponselnya kesaku celana dan beranjak berdiri.

"Aku pergi sebentar ya jangan kemana-kemana." Kata Itachi.

"Kemana?" Tanya Yuura.

"Mencari Naruto." Jawab Itachi kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Yuura. Yuura memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

"Jangan keluar." Ucap Itahi pelan lalu mencium dahi Yuura singkat dan berlanjut mencium bibir mungil milik Yuura, entah setan apa yang merasukinya Itachi mulai memangut bibir Yuura dan tidak ada penolakkan dari si empunya bibir mungil yang berwarna merah muda. Itachi mulai menyukai rasa manis yang ia rasakan dan mulai memperdalam ciumannya namun berbeda dengan Yuura yang mulai kehabisan oksigen dan dengan wajah tak rela Itachi menyudahi ciumannya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Itachi dan beranjak pergi. Wajah Yuura sudah cukup merona karena ciuman yang ia dapat.

Cklek.

"Jiraya-sama." Ujar Yuura melihat kedatangan Jiraya tak lama dari kepergian Itachi. Yuura kembali memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Kau sudah siuman ternyata dan aku punya kabar untuk mu." Jiraya berjalan mendekati Yuura.

.

~o0o~

.

"Hinata-chan kami pamit dulu ya cepat sembuh." Seru gadis bersurai hitam.  
>Teman-teman sekolah berdatangan menjenguk Hinata mengetahui salah satu teman mereka sakit.<p>

"Terimakasih ya semuanya." Ucap Hinata.

"Paman, bibi kami pulang dulu ya."

"Iya terimakasih sudah mau menjenguk Hinata." Seru Hikari. Hiashi tersenyum melihat semua teman Hinata.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Ujarnya.

"Iya." Seru mereka semua kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar.  
>Dari balik pintu terlihat Itachi masuk kedalam kamar Hinata.<p>

"Itachi nii," Ucap Hinata melihat kedatangan Itachi.  
>Hiashi menoleh dan melihat Itachi rekan kerja sekaligus teman baik Naruto.<p>

"Ada apa Itachi-sama datang kesini?" Tanya Hiashi dingin.

"Apa Naruto ada disini?" Tanya Itachi dan terlihat wajahnya cemas.

"Tidak, memang kenapa?" Tanya Hikari.

Kini Itachi pasrah ia sudah berkeliling mencari Naruto tapi tidak ketemu.

"Bukannya, Naruto ada dikamar Yuura?!" Sindir Hiashi.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Itachi.

Cklek.  
>Sasuke dan Sakura muncul dari balik pintu.<p>

"Aniki?" Ujar Sasuke melihat Itachi berada dikamar inap Hinata.

"Kau melihat Naruto?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tidak." Sasuke menggeleng.

"Ada apa aniki?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"FBI mereka akan kembali ke Amerika." Jawab Itachi.

"Lalu apa hubungan nya dengan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Mereka bergerak dibawah printah Naruto." Jawab Itachi.

"Apa?!" Seru Hiashi dan Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Memang sulit untuk kalian mengerti,, mereka melaksanakan tugas dari pemimpin FBI yang printah tugas nya membantu agent Jepang dan Naruto untuk menangkap Akatsuki lalu setelah tertangkap maka FBI dan agent Jepang menyerahkan hidup dan mati Akatsuki ditangan Naruto." Jelas Itachi.

Hinata terdiam mendengar penjelasan Itachi, "Akatsuki bukankah mereka bergerak dibawah printah raja?" Tanya Hinata.

"Mereka berhianat, Hinata." Jawab Itachi.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!" Seru Hiashi.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka dan muncul sosok Jiraya dari balik pintu sambil mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Yuura.

"Aa moshi-moshi minna." Serunya lalu menutup pintu.

"Jiraya-sama! Yuura-chan." Seru Itachi.  
>Yuura tersenyum kecil.<p>

"Apa kalian mencari Naruto?" Tanya Jiraya.

"Be-benar." Jawab Itachi.  
>Jiraya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Dia menitipkan tiga surat kepada ku." Ujarnya.<p>

"Surat?" Gumam Sakura.  
>Jiraya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan tiga amplok dari saku jasnya dan memberikan satu pada Itachi dan satu pada Yuura lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata yang duduk disofa.<p>

"Ini surat untuk mu." Ujar Jiraya dan menyerahkan sepucuk surat dari Naruto.  
>Mereka semua duduk disofa dan membuka surat yang diberikan Jiraya.<p>

"Bacalah." Kata Jiraya.

Yang pertama Hinata lah yang membuka surat dan membacanya. 

#

Naruto berjalan ditengah kerumunan para penumpang pesawat .  
>Langkah kaki terhenti setelah didepan pintu masuk pesawat.<p>

"Silahkan masuk." Kata pramugari ramah.  
>Naruto tersenyum menanggapinya lalu melangkah kan kakinya memasuki pesawat.<p>

'Aku akan merindukan kalian semua, maaf.' Batin Naruto. 

# 

~ Hinata-chan.

Hinata maafkan aku telah menempatkan mu pada situasi yang berbahaya dan aku sadar aku tak pantas untuk mu,, maafkan aku ya dan mungkin aku bukan suami yang baik dan aku bukan suami yang romantis untuk mu, aku memang bodoh dan maaf aku harus pergi aku tak tau kapan akan kembali mungkin dengan begini kau tidak akan berada dalam bahaya.

Terimakasih telah menemani hari-hari ku, aku sangat bahagia, dan kau pantas membenci ku, karena aku pria berengsek yang tak pantas untuk dicintai.  
>Maaf ya Hinata<p>

Naruto. ~

Hinata menitihkan air mata nya membaca surat dari Naruto dan menggenggam erat surat itu.  
>Yuura juga membuka suratnya dan membacanya.<p>

~ Yuura nee-san.

Terimakasih sudah menjaga ku sejak kecil, aku bahagia sekali andai Yuuto masih hidup dia pasti marah kalau aku pergi meninggalkan gadis Lavender ku hehehe

oh ya tolong jaga bunga Lavender ku, aku menyayangi nya.  
>Dan maaf aku tak bisa mengajak mu pergi karena nanti kekasih mu marah<p>

Aku benar-benar terimakasih padamu dan Yuuto karena sudah mau menjadi sosok kakak bagi ku dan tolong kau jelaskan semuanya kepada Hinata dari awal karena aku bingung menjelaskannya dari mana hehehe.

Aku pergi dulu dan gak tau kapan kembali dan makasih atas semuanya.

Naruto. ~

Yuura menundukkan kepalanya dan air matanya jatuh membasai pipinya. 

~ Itachi no baka.

Jaga Yuura awas kau macam-macam! Awalnya aku membawa Yuura pergi bersama ku tapi aku kasihan pada mu bisa-bisa kau jones seumur hidup hahahaha.~

"Baka!" Gumam Itachi membaca pesan Naruto.

~ Aku merestui mu dengan Yuura dan jaga hubungan klan kita dan bantu Yuura menjelaskan semuanya pada Hinata.  
>Terimakasih untuk semuanya.<p>

Naruto. ~

"Hiks hiks hiks." Hinata terisak. Hikari yang duduk disamping Hinata segerah memeluk Hinata.  
>Hiashi yang ikut membaca surat yang ada ditangan Hinata hanya diam.<p>

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!" Seru Sakura.

Cklek.

"Hinata kami datang!" Seru Ino yang masuk kedalam kamar inap bersama Sai, Gaara, Matsuri, dan Sari.

"Kenapa keliatan nya lagi pada murung?" Gumam Sari.

Gaara yang menyadari suasana yang tengah dalam keadaan tidak baik memilih duduk dikursi disamping tempat tidur Hinata begitu juga Matsuri.  
>Sai dan Ino duduk disofa disamping Sakura sedangkan Sari duduk dipinggir kasur.<p>

"Hinata kenapa nangis?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Sesuai permintaan Naruto-sama aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada kalian tapi—" Yuura diam sejenak.

"Tapi apa?" Ucap Hinata terisak.  
>Hikari melepaskan pelukkannya.<p>

"Jangan sampai rahasia ini diketahui publik." Lanjut Yuura.  
>Semua mengangguk mengerti.<p>

"Bantu aku menjelaskannya Itachi-sama." Pinta Yuura. Itachi mengangguk lalu meraih telapak tangan Yuura dan menggenggamnya erat, "Iya.."

Yuura menarik napasnya pelan dan menghebuskannya.

"Dahulu—"

Bersambung~

Yeee chapters 14 selesai waaaah gak nyangka bisa selesai maaf ya baru bisa dipublis lagi sibuk disekolah karena perpindahan dari Kurikulum 2013 ke KTSP 2016.  
>Huuuu melelahkan.<p>

Karena banyak yang gak rela Yuura meninggal ya udah saya selamatkan nyawa Yuura hohoho sebagai gantinya ia menjelaskan semuanya pada Hinata.

Maaf gak bisa balas reviews kalian satu-satu tapi makasih udah menyempatkan untuk reviews hehehe

oke sampai jumpa di chapters berikutnya bye bye

Salam Hangat Mitsuki HimeChan


	15. Chapter 15

Maaf sebelumnya karena didalam fic ini menonjolkan karakter Yuura tapi ku usahakan NaruHina lebih berjaya di chapter yang kan datang.  
>Makasih atas reviewsnya dan kritiknya.<p>

Maaf di chapter kemarin banyak kesalahan.

LavenderKu

Chapters 15

Baturaja, 07 Februari 2015

By Mitsuki HimeChan

"Dahulu ada dua klan yang sangat berjaya dijaman mereka, mereka selalu bersaing dengan ketat bahkan salah satu darinya lebih suka menjatuhkan hinggah jaman sekarang dan klan itu adalah Uchiha dan Namikaze."

"Akatsuki adalah sebuah organisasi yang dibangun dan memiliki tugas yaitu membunuh siapa pun yang menentang raja dan klan Uchiha mendapat kepercayaan untuk memimpin Akatsuki hingga sekarang namun kelicikkan Uchiha sangat bagus."

"Dulu saat Madara berumur dua puluh lima tahun dan saat itu ia juga yang memimpin pabrik persenjataan negara." Sambung Itachi.

"Namikaze Dan memiliki kewenangan dalam perekonomian negara bisa dikatakan Namikaze Group sangat berpengaruh dalam perekonomian dan juga politik." Ujar Yuura.

"Hinggah Madara mulai menjual senjata secara ilegal dan legal kepada para penjahat kelas kakap tanpa diketaui pemerintah selama enam tahun dan untungnya salah satu agent dan juga berasal dari klan Namikaze mengetahui nya dan segerah melaporkan nya pada Namikaze Dan." Jelas Yuura.

"Dia dijatuhi hukuman dan pabrik senjata jatuh ditangan Dan-sama dan membuat Madara marah besar dan bertekad menghabisi semua Namikaze namun Namikaze meminta damai antara klan mereka tapi ditolak Madara." Ujar Yuura.

"Minato-sama dan Fugaku ayah ku setuju berdamai namun kakek ku malah membunuh ayah dan ibu ku juga orang tua kakek dan nenek Naruto dan saat itu umur ku enam belas tahun dan Naruto lima belas tahun dan aku mempunya adik berumur sebelas tahun." Jelas Itachi.

"Dua puluh Tiga tahun yang lalu pasangan Namikaze menemukan sepasang bayi kembar didepan pintu rumah mereka, mereka pun merawat bayi kembar itu dan memberinya nama Namikaze Yuuto dan Namikaze Yuura dan diketahui berdarah Namikaze Uchiha." Ujar Yuura menginggat semua kisah yang pernah dikatakan Kushina kepadanya.

"Setahun kemudian Kushina-sama istri Minato-sama melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang sehat dan diberi nama Namikaze Naruto."

"Langsung ke intinya saja." Seru Sasuke.

"Sabar Sasuke." Ucap Itachi sweatdrop.

"Sejak kecil,, kami bertiga sudah dilatih secara otak maupun fisik."

"Naruto-sama tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya karena dia dilatih untuk tidak menghasihi musuh maupun orang terdekat."

"Namun saat ia tak sengaja menyelamatkan seorang gadis kecil dari kejahilan teman-temannya entah mengapa Naruto-sama mulai merasakan apa itu kasih sayang dan apa itu cinta meski umurnya masi dini." Jelas Yuura.

"Ia mencintai seorang gadis yang selalu memakai parfum aroma bunga Lavender, Naruto-sama selalu mengawasi gadis itu."

"Jadi Naruto-kun sudah mencintaiku sejak hari itu?" Tanya Hinata menahan isaknya.

"Ya benar." Yuura mengangguk.

"Naruto-sama mulai mencari tau semua tentang Hinata hingga ia tau semuanya hingga penyakit yang diderita Hinata dan saat Hiashi ayah dari Hinata sering meminjam uang kepada perusahaan dengan senang hati Naruto-sama meminjamkan nya dan jika Hiashi tidak mengembalikan uang itu Naruto-sama tidak akan marah atau menyesal telah meminjamkan uang, ia malah bersyukur kalau Hinata sembuh total." Ujar Yuura.

Hinata memeluk Hikari yang duduk disampingnya dan menumpahkan semuanya. Semua rasa yang ia pendam selama ini.

"Aku tak menyangka Naruto akan lari begitu saja." Kata Itachi mendengus kesal.

"Pengecut!" Ketus Gaara meremehkan.

"Apa hiks-hiks aku sudah terlambat untuk meminta maaf hiks.." Isak Hinata.

"Jangan menangis Hinata." Ucap Hikari membelai helaian surai indigo milik Hinata.  
>Yuura menundukkan kepalanya.<p>

"Yah kita lihat saja nanti." Ujar Jiraya angkat bicara.

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan lama pergi." Lanjutnya.

"Jiraya-san tau Naruto dimana?" Tanya Gaara.

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Jiraya jelas berbohong.

"Pengecut dia lari dari masalah!" Kata Gaara ketus.

"Naruto-sama tidak pengecut!" Kilah Yuura tajam menyahuti ucapan Gaara.

"Kalau bukan pengecut kenapa dia lari?" Ujar Sai angkat bicara.

"Naruto-sama pernah lari dari rumah saat berumur enam belas tahun dengan alasan yang sangat sederhana, alasannya adalah ia tidak mau menempatkan aku dan Yuuto dalam posisi bahaya hanya karena berada disampingnya, saat itu kami berusaha untuk bersembunyi dari Madara yang terus mengincar nyawa kami tapi untunglah agent negara kita juga agent FBI ikut melindungi nyawa kami." Kata Yuura menjelaskan.

Semua kembali terdiam mendengar penjelasan Yuura.

"Naruto-sama mencintai dan menyayangi orang-orang yang ada didekatnya namun lima tahun yang lalu Yuuto tertangkap Akatsuki,, ia disiksa secara tidak manusiawi hingga mati dan sejak saat itu Naruto-sama kehilangan salah satu orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya." Sambung Yuura dengan nada lirih.

"Naruto tidak pernah merasakan apa arti dari kehangatan sebuah keluarga,, dia sosok yang periang dan ceria selalu bersemangat dan tersenyum cerah untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya, tapi semua itu lenyap dengan cepat saat orang tuanya meninggal." Kata Itachi menerawang masa lalunya bersama Naruto.

"Dia menjadi sosok yang pendiam, egois, pemarah, cuek, kejam." Ujar Itachi melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Hinata menangis dalam diam.

"Naruto-sama sangat mencintai Hinata-sama, karena sejak saat itu ia sering meminta Yuuto untuk mengawasi keadaan Hinata-sama,,," 

"Hinata-sama dengarkan aku, Naruto-sama benar-benar mencintai mu melebihi apapun."

"Hiks...hiks cukup Yuura! Cukup!" Isak Hinata tidak tahan mendengarkan setiap penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut Yuura.

.

.

.

.

~o0o~ 

Seorang pria bersurai pirang bersetelan jas hitam sedang berjalan mengelilingi mall terbesar di Jerman bersama beberapa pria berstelan jas disamping dan dibelakangnya.

"Ketua, sejauh ini mall yang kita bangun ini telah berkembang pesat dan fasilitas-fasilitas sudah kami tambah sesuai printah, ketua." Ujarnya sopan.

"Baguslah perkembangan nya cukup memuaskan." Sahut pria bersurai pirang.

"Naruto-kun!" Seru seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang sambil berlari menghampiri Naruto.  
>Naruto menghembuskan napasnya pasrah.<p>

"Ada apa?" Ujar Naruto melihat kedatangan gadis yang umurnya seumuran dengan Naruto.

"Ku dengar kau akan menetap di Jerman apa benar?" Tanyanya penuh semangat.

"Iya benar." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kyaaaa!" Teriak gadis itu dan langsung melompat memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat.

"Hey hey lepaskan! Aku tak bisa bernapas!" Seru Naruto memberontak.  
>Beberapa karyawan Naruto memalingkan wajahnya tak berani memperhatikan Naruto dipeluk oleh seorang gadis.<p>

"Hiks hiks.." Gadis itu menangis dalam pelukkan nya. Naruto terdiam lalu membalas pelukkan gadis itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Maaf." Ucapnya pelan. Semua mata tertuju pada Naruto dan gadis bersurai pirang yang berpelukkan ditengah keramain pengunjung yang ada di mall.

"Hiks aku rindu tou-san, kaa-san, aniki." Ucapnya pelan fasih berbahasa Jepang.

"Maafkan aniki, Naruko." Ucap Naruto pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

"Hiks hiks,," Seorang anak kecil menangis dalam diam didalam kamarnya yang bernuansa orange dan hitam. Ia duduk dipinggir kasur dan terus menangis.

Cklek.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan dua orang berbeda gender masuk kedalam kamar kesayangannya.

"Naruto-sama kenapa nangis?" Tanya anak laki-laki bersurai hitam.

"Hiks tadi saat aku pulang sekolah aku melihat taman didekat sekolah sangat ramai hiks hiks,," Jawabnya sambil terisak.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Mereka,, teman-teman ku hiks hiks.. bermain bersama kedua orang tua mereka dan juga saudara mereka,, aku iri aku juga mau main ketaman juga sama ayah, ibu, Yuuto dan Yuura hiks-hiks apa permintaan ku salah?" kedua orang yang berdiri dihadapannya terdiam, hati mereka terasa ditusuk ribuan jarum mendengar semua yang dikatakan anak kecil bersurai pirang dengan polos.

"Naruto-sama bisa memanggil ku nii-san dan Yuura nee-san,,"

Anak perempuan itu terkejut mendengar penuturan pemuda disampingnya dan segerah menoleh menatap sepasang blue sapphire disampingnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya anak itu segerah lalu menghapus air matanya. 

"Iya boleh tapi hanya saat kita bertiga, aku tidak mau Minato-sama mendengarnya, bisa-bisa aku dan Yuura akan dihukum."

"Aku janji tapi besok kita jalan-jalan ya,,?"

"Iya.."

"Asikkk terimakasih nii-san, nee-san." 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus dengan lembut menerpa dan menerbangkan helaian surai indigo milik seorang wanita yang tengah mengandung.  
>Setelah lama ia memejamkan kedua matannya, wanita itu kembali membukanya memperlihatkan sepasang amethyst yang indah dan jernih.<p>

Bunga Sakura berterbang tertiup angin musim semi diikuti kicauan burung-burung yang hinggap didahan pohon bunga Sakura.

"Naruto-kun, andai kau ada disini menemani ku,, pasti aku akan sangat bahagia." Ucap pelan pada angin yang berhembus menerbangkan rangkaian kata-katanya.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan melahirkan,, aku akan sangat bahagia jika kau ada disini." Lanjutnya dalam keheningan disuasana pagi di musim semi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dentuman rangkaian nada-nada instrumen musik memenuhi tempat terjadinya konser musik bertema Valentine Days yang malam ini diadakan Jepang penuh dengan kegembiraan. 

I want to fly

I want to fly high so high  
>[Aku ingin terbang tinggi]<p>

Lirik lagu mulai dinyanyikan seorang penyanyi berparas cantik yang berdiri ditengah-tengah panggung.  
>Penampilannya cukup cantik dengan dress warna hitam kehijauan. <p>

But there's no wing  
>[Namun tak punya sayap]<p>

But I wanna see you  
>[Tapi aku ingin melihat mu]<p>

But i'm afraid, you don't want to  
>[Tapi aku takut kau tidak mau melihat ku]<p>

.

Dengan nada yang lemah lembut penyanyi perempuan itu menyanyi bahkan penonton ikut terbuai dengan lagu yang mereka dengar.  
>Semua terdiam dengan mata tertuju dengan si penyanyi cantik.<p>

.

One that day, you were standing in the rain  
>[Hari itu kau berdiri dibawah guyuran hujan]<p>

With your frozen heart  
>[Dengan hati yang membeku]<p>

I want to run but my hearth it another say

[Aku ingin lari tapi hati ku berkata lain]

I'am sorry because that day I not run.

[Maafkan aku kerena hari itu aku tidak lari]

I'm run looking for you, but there's nothing of you.

[Aku lari mencari mu tapi tidak ada]

Nada musik mulai meninggi menciptakan suasana yang menegangkan. Rangkaian lirik terus ia nyanyikan hingga selesai dan tepuk tangan yan meriah dan sorakkan kekaguman yang ia dapat dan membalasnya dengan senyuman tulus.

Prok! Pork! Prok!

"Hinata!"

"Hinata! Kawaii ne!"

Penyanyi itu tersenyum cerah menatap semua penonton yang terus meneriaki namanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei hei lihat itu kan Bolt?" 

"Iya benar!"

"Iya benar ayo kita kerjain."

"Ayo!"

Dua anak berbeda gender tengah berjalan menyusuri jalannan yang kini sedang ramai dilewati orang-orang yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah atau kerja.

"Nii-chan nanti ibu masak apa ya?" Tanya adiknya dengan semangat.

"Tidak tau mungkin ramen heemmm.." Jawab sang kakak.

"Woy anak HARAM!" Teriak lima orang anak laki-laki dari arah belakang kakak beradik yang memiliki warna mata yang sama.

**Amethyst.**

Kakak beradik itu berhenti berjalan lalu sang kakak menggandeng erat tangan adik perempuannya lalu kembali berjalan dengan santai.

"Tidak sadar diri heh?!"

Kedua anak kembar itu hanya diam dan masih melanjutkan jalannya.

Karena tidak dihiraukan, anak laki-laki bersurai hitam berlari dan meraih tas punggung milik anak perempuan yang berjalan disamping kakaknya.

"Kyaaaaa.." Anak perempuan itu berteriak membuat sang kaka terkejut. Tas itu terlepas dari punggung sang adik.

"Kembali kan tas adik ku!" Dengan segerah ia mencoba meraih tas adiknya namun dengan cepat anak bersurai hitam melemparkannya kejalan raya.

"Ambil kalau bisa hahahahaha.." Mereka semua tertawa dan berlari meninggalkan kedua anak kembar itu.

"Kakak tas aku gimana hiks?" Sang adik mulai menitihkan air matanya dihadapan sang kakak.

"Himawari tunggu sini ya, biar kakak yang ambil tas nya." Ujar sang kakak dengan lembut menatap sepasang permata yang sama dengan miliknya.

Setelah melihat sang adik tersenyum, ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kepinggir jalan raya dan menengok ke kiri dan kanan berharap tidak ada kendaraan yang melintas.

Setelah tidak ada kendaraan yang melintas, dengan cukup berani ia melangkahkan kakinya tepat kejalan raya dan meraih tas yang tergeletak.

"Syukurlah." Ucapnya senang. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah mobil truk melintas dengan cepat kearahnya namun ia hanya diam dan hendak menyebrang menuju tempat adiknya menunggu.

TIIIIIIN!

"KAKAK AWASS!"

Braak!

"KAKAK!"

Bersambung~

Yosh inilah chapters 15 dan aku langsung publis chapters 16

Hehehehe,,,

Arigatou minna atas reviews nya.

Salam Hangat Mitsuki HimeChan


	16. Chapter 16

Seorang pria bersurai pirang dan memiliki sepasang permata blue sapphire itu tengah berjalan disepanjang jalan setapak dipinggiran tokoh-tokoh.

Sekali lagi ia menarik dan menghembuskan napas dengan senang mencium aroma kota Tokyo yang sudah lama ia tak kunjungi.  
>Sepasang blue sapphire tidak sengaja melihat sekelompok anak menjahili dua orang kakak beradik lalu mereka melempar tas dari gadis kecil bersurai indigo kejalanan.<br>Sang kakak marah dan ingin menghajar anak-anak yang menjahilinya namun anak-anak itu begitu saja dan hampir menabrak pria bersurai pirang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Hahahahaha.." Mereka tertawa dengan keras sambil berlari meninggalkan kakak beradik itu.

Akhirnya sang kakak meminta adiknya untuk menunggunya dan ia pun berjalan ketengah jalan raya untuk mengambil tas adiknya tapi tanpa ia sadari sebuah mobil truk melaju cepat kearahnya.  
>Dengan cepat pula pria bersurai pirang berlari menuju tempat anak itu setelah sampai dengan cepat ia peluk tubuh anak kecil yang memiliki surai yang sama dengannya dan berusaha merangkak menjauh.<p>

TIIIIIINN!

"KAKAK AWAS!"

Braak!

"KAKAK!"

.

.

.

LavenderKu Fanfiction

Chapters 16

By

Author

Mitsuki HimeChan

Baturaja, 07 Februari 2015 

.

.

.

Tubuh pria itu menghamtam jalanan aspal dengan keras hingga dahinya berdarah.  
>Namun anak yang ada dipelukkannya tetap aman tanpa terluka karena telapak tangan kirinya melindungi kepala anak itu dan akibatnya tangannya lecet.<p>

Sedangkan mobil truk itu langsung melaju kencang meninggalkan jalanan karena sang sopir takut akan dibawa kepolisi.  
>Orang-orang mulai mengerumi pria bersurai pirang yang menyelamatkan anak kecil.<p>

Perlahan pria itu membuka matanya dan mengendurkan pelukkan dan entah rasa apa yang merasuki tubuhnya.  
>Hatinya seolah mempunyai sebuah ikatan yang sangat kuat dengan anak yang ia selamatkan.<br>Ia tak ingin melepaskan anak itu dari pelukkannya namun anak itu pun berusaha untuk bangun.

"Pa-paman ti-ti-tidak apakan?" Tanya anak itu penuh ragu dan khawatir.

"Kakak!" Teriak seorang anak kecil menghampiri kakaknya sambil menangis kecil.

"Himawari!"

"Kakak!" Anak itu memeluk tubuh kakaknya erat dan menangis.  
>Orang-orang yang melihatnya terharu dan memotret kejadian itu melalui android mereka masing-masing.<p>

"Eh bukan nya itukan Bolt dan Himawari?" Ujar mereka berbisik.

"Iya benar!"

"Wah ini berita yang cukup gempar!"  
>Seorang pria bersurai perak segerah memotret kedua anak yang menangis dan segerah mengampload nya ke media sosial.<p>

**-Sikembar Bolt dan Himawari hampir ditabrak truk dan diselamatkan seorang pria asing-  
><strong>  
><em><strong>Send.<strong>_

Pemuda perak itu tersenyum lalu meninggalkan keramaian.

Pria pirang itu bangkit dan berjongkok didepan kedua anak kecil itu, "Lain kali hati-hati sekarang kalian pulang." Ujarnya lembut.

"Terimakasih paman tapi bagaimana dengan dahi paman?" Tanyanya melihat genangan darah mengalir dari dahi pria yang menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Tidak apa paman bisa kedokter nanti."

"Terimakasih paman."

"Sama-sama."

.

.

.

.

Media sosial seperti Twitter, Facebook, Ask, tengah heboh akan berita sore ini dua orang anak salah satu penyanyi papan atas di Jepang hampir tertabrak truk namun berhasil diselamatkan oleh seorang pria asing yang tidak diketahui identitasnya.

Sang ibu yang mengetahuinya dengan segerah pulang cepat dari tempatnya syuting vidio klip dan menemui kedua anaknya dirumah.

"Hinata tenang saja pasti mereka baik-baik saja." Seru seorang wanita cantik bersurai coklat yang berjalan dibelakang wanita bersurai indigo.  
>Mereka berjalan dengan cepat dikoridor apartement mewah milik Sabaku Entertaiment.<p>

"Aku takut Matsuri!" Sahut wanita bernama Hinata.

Pintu dengan nomor 345 telah tepat didepan mereka. Hinata membuka pintu apartement miliknya dan mencari kedua anak kembarnya.

"Bolt! Himawari!" Seru nya memanggil kedua anaknya.

"Ibuu!" Dua anak berumur delapan tahun berlari menuju ibunya.  
>Matsuri tersenyum miris melihat keadaan keluarga kecil didepannya.<p>

"Anakku!" Hinata berjongkok dan memeluk kedua tubuh anaknya lalu terisak takut dan khawatir.

"Hiks maaf ibu gak menjemput kalian sepulang sekolah hiks." Ibu muda itu mengendurkan pelukkannya dan menatap kedua anak kembarnya satu-persatu.

"Kalian tidak terluka kan?" Sang ibu muda itu segerah memeriksa seluruh tubuh anaknya mencari luka yang mungkin ada ditubuh anaknya.

"Tidak bu." Jawab Bolt.

"Ceritakan semuanya pada ibu."

Sang anakpun menceritakan semuanya kepada ibu yang mereka sayangi dan mereka cintai sepenuh hati.

Hinata dan Matsuri bungkam mendengar ciri-ciri pria yang menyelamatkan Bolt. Dengan ingatan yang kuat Bolt menceritakan kronologis saat itu dari awal hingga ciri-ciri pria yang menyelamatnya.

"Ibu kenapa?" Tanya Bolt bingung melihat ibunya terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun.  
>Air yang telah lama ia bendung kini jatuh dan mengalir perlahan membasih pipinya.<p>

"Ibu." Ucap Himawari bersedih melihat ibu kesayangannya menangis.  
>Hinata tertunduk tak menjawab.<p>

'Apa itu kau Naruto-kun?' Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita bersurai biru keunguan berdiri didepan sebuah makan bersama seorang anak berusia sembilan tahun dan memiliki surai kuning yang diwariskan oleh gen ayahnya.

"Pain, ini putra kita namanya Yahiko Yamamoto." Ujar wanita itu yang mengganti akhiran namanya dari Caroline menjadi Yamamoto.

"Ibu, apa ayah dulu sangat hebat?" Tanya anak kecil berusia sembilan tahun dan bernama Yahiko.

"Iya, ayah mu sangat tampan, dan hebat." Jawab sang ibu.

"Konan!" Seru seorang pria bersurai hitam memastikan wanita yang ia panggil benar-benar wanita yang ia kenal.

Wanita bernama Konan menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria yang menatapnya.

"Obito?" Ujarnya.  
>Pria bernama Obito itu tersenyum kecil, sebagian wajahnya tanpak rusak.<p>

"Wajah mu kenapa?" Tanya Konan memperhatikan wajah Obito.

"Sedikit terbakar." Jawabnya sambil mengingat semua kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu dimana ia terjebak digudang dalam kobaran api.

"Kau selamat." Ujar Konan.

"Ibu dia siapa?" Tanya Yahiko melihat Obito tampak serama dimatanya.

"Dia paman.."

"Tobi." Kata Obito cepat.

"Eh?" Konan menoleh cepat menatap Obito.

"Seperti kau, aku juga mengganti identitas jika tidak aku akan diburu." Obito terkekeh pelan.  
>Konan tersenyum miris mendengarnya.<p>

Makam Pain tampak indah karena dihiasi bunga yang baru saja ditaruh Yahiko.

"Dimana kautinggal dan kerja?" Tanya Konan.

"Dengan menggunakan sisa uang yang ada aku membangun sebuah restoran kecil dipinggiran kota dan hidup damai." Jawab Obito dan memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang bertiup lembut menerpa.

"Ya hidup damai." Sahut Konan dan menggandengan tangan mungil Yahiko.

"Dia putra mu bersama Pain?" Tanya Obito setelah membuka kedua matanya.

"Ya namanya Yahiko." Jawab Konan.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan Pain." Kata Obito memperhatikan lekuk tubuh dan wajah Yahiko yang benar-benar copyan dari Pain.

"Em." Konan mengangguk menyetujui.

"Ayo ke restoran ku,, dan cicipi semua masakkan ku." Ujar Obito.

"Hem sejak kapan kau pintar memasak?" Ujar Konan meremehkan sambil terkekeh.

"Ho tentu aku bisa akan ku buktikan padamu."

"Oke kita buktikan."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang tahun kedelapan Sabaku Entertaiment berjaya di industri musik dan perfiliman." Seru seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk disofa.

"Iya ayah." Sahut pria bersurai merah dan bertato Ai didahinya.

"Ini semua berkat teman-teman mu itu berpotensi tinggi dalam bernyanyi ayah sangat bangga padamu Gaara!" Seru sang ayah kagum melihat anaknya yang telah membawa perusahaan nya menjadi perusahaan yang bergerak diindustri hiburan itu berada diteratas.

"Terimakasih ayah." Pria bernama Gaara tersenyum mengingat semua yang ia usahakan dulu agar Sabaku Entertaiment tidak bangkrut karena banyaknya aktris dan aktor serta penyanyi yang membuat banyak masalah bahkan memutuskan kontrak.

Saat itu juga Sabaku Gaara pewaris Sabaku Entertaiment berpikir dan berkerja keras agar perusahaan ayahnya tidak runtuh dan juga dibantu kedua kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

[Flasback on]

"Gaara-kun kau kenapa?" Tanya Matsuri khawatir melihat Gaara akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk bahkan lupa untuk beristirahat atau makan.

"Sabaku Entertaiment akan segerah bangkrut dan kami harus mencari artis, aktor dan penyanyi baru." Jawab Gaara prustasi.

"Kenapa kau bingung hm? Kan ada aku, Sari dan Starz Band yang sangat terkenal di KHS." Seru Matsuri.

Gaara tergelonjak kaget dan membulatkan matanya dan ia pun ingat bahwa ia, Sasuke, Sai, Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino adalah Starz Band disekolah serta Matsuri dan Sari adalah model majalah sampul untuk remaja sekaligus penyanyi duet yang bernama Quuen.

Starz Band dan Quuen adalah band sekolahan yang terkenal dikalangan remaja dan anak sekolahan.

Gaara tersenyum cerah lalu memeluk Matsuri dengan erat. Matsuri seketika membeku saat Gaara memeluknya erat hingga jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Aku bodoh kenapa aku cari artis baru kalau disekeliling ku ada calon penyanyi yang memiliki potensi besar." Matsuri tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jadi kita tinggal meminta mereka agar mau membantu mu mengembalikan nama baik Sabaku Entertaiment dan kembali berjaya." Seru Matsuri. Gaara melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap sepasang onix dihadapannya.

"Benar! Terimakasih Matsuri!"

"Sama-sama." Matsuri tersenyum tulus.

###

"Ku dengar Sabaku Entertaiment punya grup band baru." Ujar seorang gadis cantik yang tengah duduk di dalam sebuah cafe sambil menikmati juss apel bersama teman-temannya.

"Ah pasti cuma cari masalah seperti Yumi dan akhirnya fans nya jadi berbalik membenci dia." Sahut salah satu temannya.

"Benar!"

"Tapi ku dengar nama band nya King and Quuen gabungan dari band Straz dan Quuen."

"APA?! Kau serius?!"

"Serius!"

"Starz dan Queen adalah band terkenal KHS! Ya ampun aku mau liat pasti performes mereka keren banget!"

"Waah iya benar dan ku dengar mereka akan mengadakan konser bertemakan Bintang!"

"Waaah keren! Tiket nya udah dijual?"

"Udah dan dijual dibeberapa mall dan tokoh yang menjual CD Musik."

"Oke aku akan beli tiket."

##

Dentuman musik terdengar nyaring disebuah konser musik bahkan semua penonton berteriak histeris melihat tampan dan cantiknya seluruh personil band milik Sabaku Entertaiment.

"Arigatouu!"

"Nananananana arigatouu!"  
>Semua personil bernyanyi riang mengakhiri lirik lagu mereka.<p>

Hinata yang saat itu sudah memiliki anak berumur lima bulan juga ikut bahagia karena bernyanyi bersama teman-temannya.

"Semuanya terimakasih kita telah berhasil." Ucap Gaara yang berdiri disamping Sasuke dan dengan jelas dapat dilihat keringat mengalir ditubuh mereka masing-masing.

**-Tiga tahun kemudian-**

Seperti biasa media sosial selalu membuat berita-berita panas atau info seperti saat ini Facebook, Twitter, Ask, Blog, dan media sosial lainnya tengah digemparkan oleh berita yang cukup membuat seluruh fans yang menjuluki diri mereka sebagai Lavendersz terkejut bukan main.

Sebuah foto tertampang dengan jelas di media sosial yang tengah dibuka oleh seorang perempuan bersurai coklat dari android canggih miliknya.

Sebuah foto perempuan bersurai indigo memeluk dua orang anak kembar berumur tiga tahun.  
>Dan bertuliskan.<p>

**HINATA PUNYA DUA ANAK KEMBAR TANPA SUAMI  
><strong>  
>Ditempat lain dilobby Sabaku Entertaiment tengah diadakan jumpa fans oleh pihak mereka.<br>Ada tiga orang yang duduk disana dan sebuah meja panjang dihadapan mereka yang dipenuhi microfon dan kelap kelip lampu flas menyilaukan serta wartawan telah bersiap untuk meliput.

"Baiklah langsung keintinya saja,, saya disini selaku direktur dari Sabaku Entertaiment akan menjelaskan bahwa Hinata sudah memiliki suami." Ujar Gaara yang duduk disamping kiri Hinata.

"Tapi kalau Hinata sudah punya suami kenapa anaknya sangat ditutupi dari publik?" Tanya seorang wartawa pria.

"Karena saya tidak mau anak-anak ku diganggu." Jawab Hinata.

"Siapa nama dan perkerjaan suami anda?"

"Maaf itu privasi." Jawab Hinata.

"Apakah anda malu telah memiliki anak diusia muda?"

"Aku tidak malu karena aku menyayangi mereka." Jawab Hinata.

"Kalau kami tidak boleh tau nama dan perkerjaan suami mu lalu kenapa? Kenapa anda tidak memberitahu kami?"

"Cukup! Itu privasi dan kalian tidak perlu tau!" Ujar Gaara angkat bicara.

"Maaf semuanya kami tidak dapat memberi tau hal yang kami anggap privasi." Ujar Matsuri menahan emosinya.

"Apakah suami anda dari kasta yang berbeda dari anda karena yang kami tau anda dari kalangan yang tidak mampu sebelum menjadi penyanyi."

Sudah cukup Gaara sudah geram mendengar semua pertanyaan dari para wartawan dan ingin sekali ia memukuli kepala wartawan satu-persatu.

Braak!

Dengan keras Gaara menggebrak meja dan menatap tajam wartawan dihadapannya.

"SUAMI HINATA ADALAH PENGUSAHA MUDA DAN SEKARANG BERADA DILUAR NEGERI!" Jawab Gaara prustasi.

Semua terdiam tak berani ada yang memotret maupun bertanya.

"Kalau begitu kami akhiri terimakasih." Ujar Gaara berkesan dingin. 

[Flasback off]

Terlihat seorang pria bersurai pirang tengah berdiri menerawang menatap seluruh kota Tokyo dari balik jendela apartemen mewah miliknya. Ia hanya mengenakan jeans dan tidak memakai koas nya memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang sis pack dan berotot dan terdapat sebuah luka yang membetuk garis horizontal dilengan kirinya dan luka didahi nya pun telah ditutupi perban putih.

"Naruto-sama,, sebentar lagi akan diadakan rapat dewan direksi." Ujar seorang pelayan yang baru saja datang.

"Apakah Yuura dan Itachi akan menghadiri rapat itu?"

"Tidak tuan ku karena ini rapat mengenai pewaris Uzumaki Crop milik Jiraya-sama dan belum bisa dipublikasihkan kepada direktur perusahaan lain." 

"Baguslah." 

Pria bernama Naruto itu masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri sambil terus mengingat anak yang berapa jam yang lalu ia selamatkan.

Naruto merasa heran kenapa ia sangat merindukan kedua anak kembar itu dan ingin sekali memeluknya, ia dapat merasakan ada sebuah penghubung antara dia dan anak kembar itu dan ia tak tau penghubung apa itu,

'Perasaan apa ini?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Bersambung~


	17. Chapter 17

DON'T LIKE?!

DON'T READ!

Lavenderku

Chapters 17

Baturaja, 19 Februari 2015

By

Author

Mitsuki HimeChan

.

.

.

~Kembali Pulang~ 

### 

Naruto berjalan dengan santai menyusuri koridor rumah sakit.  
>Dan matanya tertuju didepan sebuah pintu bercat putih lalu membukanya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.<p>

Cklek..

"Yaaak! Ketuk dulu sebelum masuk!" Teriak seorang perempuan cantik berambut pirang dari tempat duduknya.  
>Naruto tersenyum membentuk seringai diwajahnya.<br>"Sorry Naruko." Ujarnya tanpa dosa.

"Hm." Gumam Naruko dan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Berhentilah seperti itu atau pipi mu ku cubit." Ujar Naruto lalu duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Naruko yang dipisahkan oleh meja.

"Hari ini Naruto-kun harus menemani ku mencari gedung." Ujar Naruko sambil melepaskan jasnya yang berwarna putih khas dokter dan menaruhnya dikursi.

"Tidak aku tidak bisa,, kau dan Sasori saja yang mencari." Ujar Naruto mengelak.

"Naruto-kun sayang,, Sasori-kun masih di Jerman!" Seru Naruko.

"Hari ini aku sibuk makanya hari ini ku bilang aku tak bisa." Ujar Naruto.

"Jadi kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Naruko bingung.

"Aku mau tanya." Jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Tanya apa?" Tanya Naruko lalu menopang dagunya.

"Aku punya teman,, dia baru saja menyelamatkan anak kecil dan entah apa ia merasakan sebuah rasa yang sangat aneh."

"Rasa apa?"

"Dia merasa seperti ada rasa sayang dengan anak itu, seperti ada ikatan."

"Teman mu yang mana?"

"Eh? Oh teman ku di Jerman hehehe." Jawab Naruto gelagapan.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki."

"Ikatan itu seperti ikatan ayah dan anak."

"Ayah dan anak? Maksud mu?"

"Jika seorang ayah memeluk anaknya dan yang ia rasakan adalah rasa kasih sayang yang besar dan saat ayah memeluk anaknya pasti hati sang ayah akan merasa dapat menyentuh hati anaknya seperti ada tali kasat mata yang menghubungkan kedua hati itu."

"Oh tapi dia belum menikah."

"Apa dia pernah tidur dengan wanita?"

Naruto terdiam lalu mengingat semua tentangnya bersama Hinata lalu sebuah kenangan melintas diotak nya sebuah kenangan dimana dia menyetubuhi Hinata dengan paksa. Dan Naruto pun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Ku rasa ya."

"Itu adalah anaknya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Entahlah tapi ku rasa iya karena aku juga kurang tau." Jawab Naruko sambil menaikan kedua bahunya sebentar.

"Terimakasih atas infonya." Ujar Naruto lalu beranjak berdiri.

"Eh mau kemana?" Tanya Naruko.

"Aku ada urusan bye." Ujar Naruto kemudian berbalik kebelakang dan berjalan pergi.

"Naruto baka!" Teriak Naruko.

#Skip_time#

Naruto duduk termenung dibangku sebuah taman yang berada ditempat biasanya hanya ada kakek dan nenek disana karena Naruto tidak terlalu suka tempat yang berisik dimana banyak anak-anak kecil bermain.

"Tidak mungkin." Ucapnya pelan.

"Ck padahal aku melakukan 'itu' kan cuma sekali."

"Apa mungkin?"

Naruto mulai berbicara sendiri dan terlihat seperti orang prustasi yang tengah duduk ditaman tapi untunglah taman itu sedang sepi jadi tidak akan ada orang yang mengatakannya gila.

Drrrtt..

Merasakan ada getaran ponsel yang berada disaku celannya Naruto segerah mengeluarkannya dan mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Halo?"

'Naruto-sama hari ini ada rapat.'

"Sudahlah batalkan saja."

'Tapi Nar..'

"Batalkan! Apa susah nya sih batalkan saja!"

'Ba-baik.'

Tuut..

Naruto segerah memutuskan sambungan telponnya dengan kesal.

"Apa susahnya cuma membantalkan!" Ujar Naruto geram kemudian kembali menyimpan ponselnya didalam saku celana.

Angin kembali berhembus pelan membawa aroma pagi yang menyejukkan.  
>Burung-burung juga ikut terbang dan berkicau dengan riangnya.<p>

Jreeng..

"Hari itu kulihat semua kenangan.."

Naruto tertegun mendengar suara yang teramat merdu bernyanyi.  
>Kemudian ia beranjak mencari asal suara merdu itu.<p>

"Apa kau tak ingat semua ini.."

"Tentang cinta yang kau bangun.."

Naruto melihat sekolompok manusia berkerumun begitu ramai bahkan ada garis pelindung dan bodyguard yang mengelilingi tempat itu agar pengunjung taman tidak mendekati lokasi taman yang tengah ada syuting vidio klip.

Naruto berjalan mendekati kerumunan itu lalu melihat seorang perempuan cantik mengenakan dress panjang berwarna hijau toska serta rambut nya yang berwarna indigo dikepang longgar dan ditaruh disalah satu bahunya dan diberi hiasan bunga berwarna putih.

"Cinta ini kan membeku.."

Penyanyi cantik itu menyanyikan lagunya dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Hinata." Gumam Naruto terkejut penampilan Hinata.

Amethyst Hinata terlihat indah dan ia pun mengakhiri lirik lagunya dengan nada yang cukup merdu dan terdengar lirih.

"CUT."

"Bagus Hinata! Kau memang yang terbaik!" Seru Sutradara kagum.

"Terimakasih semuanya." Ujar Hinata dan tanpa sengaja sepasang amethyst melihat kearah kerumunan fans dan dapat ia lihat seorang pria bersurai pirang dan memiliki permata blue sapphire berdiri diantara kerumunan itu.

"Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata pelan lalu berjalan kearah kerumunan fansnya namun sosok Naruto dengan cepat menghilang dari sana.

"Hinata!" Seru Gaara dan mengejar Hinata.

"Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata pelan dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hinata!" Dengan sigap Gaara meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menariknya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara bingung.

"Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata.

"Sudahlah Naruto tidak ada disini."

#

Setelah menyadari Hinata berlari kearahnya, Naruto segerah berjalan mundur dan untungnya begitu banyak orang disana yang menonton dan dapat dengan mudah Naruto bersembunyi dan menghilang dari kerumunan itu.

"Syukurlah." Ujar Naruto lega kemudian berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

#

Ditempat Hinata.  
>Hinata menitihkan air matanya dan ia yakin orang yang ia lihat tadi adalah orang yang ia cintai selama ini.<p>

Namikaze Naruto.

"Hinata tenanglah." Ujar Gaara menenangkan Hinata yang menangis dalam diam dan para wartawan dan fans pun segera memotret Hinata yang menangis dilokasi syuting.

"Aku mau pulang." Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Hinata, kenapa?" Tanya pak sutradara khawatir melihat Hinata menangis.

"Ku rasa Hinata, lelah aku harus mengantarnya pulang." Ujar Gaara.

"Baiklah silahkan." Ujar sutradara. 

#

Sedangkan Naruto kini berada didalam mobil sport miliknya.  
>Matanya terfokus dengan jalanan kota yang hari ini terlihat ramai.<p>

"Hinata." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Ck lebih baik aku ketempat Kakashi." Ujar Naruto dan mempercepat laju mobilnya.  
>Setelah dipertigaan jalan Naruto segera berbelok kekanan jalan.<p>

"Mungkinkah?" Ucapnya lagi.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu menghentikan laju mobilnya didepan sebuah toko dan memarkirkannya dipinggir jalan.  
>Naruto turun dari mobil mewahnya dan berjalan menuju tokoh didepannya.<p>

Kriing..

"Selamat datang!" Seru penjaga tokoh yang seorang perempuan cantik.

"Hi Ayame!" Sapa Naruto dengan senyuman kecil khasnya.

"Naruto-sama! Wah sudah lama sekali tidak datang." Seru penjaga tokoh yang diketahui bernama Ayame.

"Hehehe maklum sibuk,, oh ya dimana Kakashi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ada sebentar aku panggilkan,, Naruto-sama silahkan duduk." Ujar Ayame dengan sopan.

"Aa iya tolong panggilkan ya." Ujar Naruto lalu duduk disalah satu kursi.  
>Ayame tersenyum lalu beranjak memasuki sebuah pintu didekatnya.<p>

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan.  
>Tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini semua masih sama seperti dulu semua ruangan terbuat dari dinding papan kayu yang sangat mulus berwarna coklat.<p>

Ini adalah cafe yang cukup kecil karena hanya ada empat meja serta tiga kursi disetiap meja.  
>Lalu disisi kanan ada beberapa lemari yang menjual aksesoris yang cukup antik dan satu lemari berisi buku.<br>Tempat yang minimalis dan tempat ini biasanya dikunjungi oleh para kutu buku yang mencari ketenangan.

Sosok Kakashi muncul dari balik pintu itu di ikuti Ayame dibelakangnya yang membawa nampan yang berisi dua cangkir ocha dan sepiring kue manis.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Naruto-sama." Sapa Kakashi lalu menggeser kursi dihadapan Naruto dan duduk disana dengan nyaman.  
>Ayame datang dan menaruh isi nampan diatas meja.<p>

"Silahkan dinikmati." Seru Ayame lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kedua pria itu.

"Jadi kapan anda pulang?" Tanya Kakashi memulai percakapan.

"Mungkin seminggu yang lalu." Jawab Naruto.

"Apa anda tau kabar tentang Hinata-sama?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku tidak tau dan tidak mau tau." Jawab Naruto dingin.  
>Kakashi menghembuskan napasnya perlahan.<p>

"Naru.."

"Jangan bahas Hinata." Ujar Naruto cepat.  
>Kakashi mengangguk.<p>

"Laporkan hasil kerja Yuura di pabrik padaku." Ujar Naruto.

"Yuura-sama,, berkerja dengan sangat baik, seluruh persenjataan negara terpenuhi dan juga senjata nuklir yang dua tahun yang lalu ia ciptakan sangat disenang raja serta beberapa negara mulai membeli senjata dari pabrik yang dikelolah Yuura." Jelas Kakashi.

"Baguslah." Kata Naruto dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ini adalah sebuah senjata rakitan Yuura-sama sendiri." Ujar Kakashi lalu menaruh sebuah kotak persegi panjang diatas mdja dan menggeserkan nya kehadapan Naruto.  
>Naruto mengambil kotak itu lalu membukanya.<p>

"Itu adalah pistol yang ia rakit sendiri,, karena pistol itu tidak bersuara saat ditembakkan dan juga didalam peluru nya bisa di isi racun." Jelas Kakashi.

"Ini baru yang namanya pistol." Sahut Naruto kagum melihat pistol tersebut yang berukuran kecil dan ringan.

Naruto pun kembali menyimpannya didalam kotak itu.

"Jadi kau sudah menikah dengan Ayame?" Tanya Naruto mengubah arah pembicaraan.

"Em begitulah." Jawab Kakashi dengan merona.

"Wah selamat ya." Sahut Naruto.

"Terimakasih Naruto-sama." Ujar Kakashi.

"Tempat ini tak ada yang berubah." Ujar Naruto kemudian.

"Ya memang tak ada yang berubah namun pengunjung tak pernah bosan kesini." Sahut Kakashi.  
>Naruto meraih gelas berisi ochan lalu meminumnya sedikit dan kembali menaruh gelasnya di atas meja.<p>

"Aku mau lihat aksesorinya sebentar." Ujar Naruto dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Silahkan Naruto-sama." Ujar Kakashi sopan.

Naruto melihat-lihat aksesori di lemari.  
>Lalu matanya melihat sebuah kalung berliontin kristal berwarna lavender yang sangat indah mengingkatnya pada Hinata.<br>Naruto kembali mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat Gaara menarik tangan Hinata di lokasi syuting.

"Hinata." Gumam Naruto.  
>Naruto berjalan menjauh dari tempat kalung itu lalu ia melihat sebuah gelang tangan berwarna silver lalu ada bandul kecil berbentuk dua daun.<br>Segerah ia ambil lalu berjalan kearah kasir.

"Jadi apa yang anda dapat Naruto-sama?" Tanya Kakashi yang telah berdiri disamping Ayame dibelakang meja kasir.

"Aku mau beli gelang ini saja untuk seseorang." Jawab Naruto dan menaruh gelang itu diatas meja kasir. Ayame mengambil lalu membungkusnya didalam plastik kecil dan menaruhnya kembali diatas meja.

"Ini uang nya." Ujar Naruto menyerahkan selembar uang yen.

"Tidak usah." Sergah Kakashi.

"Ck sudahlah aku pengunjung yang berbelanja." Ujar Naruto lalu menaruh uang nya diatas meja kasir lalu mengambil bungkusan gelang.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Naruto lalu berjalan keluar toko.

Kriing..  
>Bunyi lonceng kecil didekat pintu keluar.<br>Naruto masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu mulai menyalakan mesin dan mengendarai mobil menjauh dari tempat itu.

Naruto terdiam lalu salah satu tangan nya terangkat dan menyentuh dadanya tepat dihatinya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata mungkin dengan seperti ini kau dapat bahagia." Ujar Naruto pelan dan menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Tapi aku sangat merindukan mu.."

"Lavender ku."

Drrtt..

Naruto kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar dari saku dan mengangkat telpon.

"Ada apa lagi?" Jawab Naruto kesal.

'NARUTO! Rapat akan segerah dimulai cepatlah!'

"Baka! Iruka yang akan datang!"

'CEPATLAH BAKA ATAU NAMIKAZE GRUP AKAN AKU RUNTUHKAN!'

"Arrrrggh! Ya! Ya! Aku kesana!"

Tuutt..

Dengan segerah Naruto memutuskan sambungan telponnya dengan kesal dan melempar ponselnya kebangku sebelah dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya sendiri untuk menyetir.

#Skip_time

Disebuah ruangan cukup luas dan sebuah meja bundar terdapat ditengah-tengah ruangan dan ada empat orang yang duduk dikursi mengelilingi meja tersebut.

"Aku sudah tua dan aku mau hidup damai." Seru pria bersurai putih.

"Akhirnya kau sadar." Sindir pria bersurai pirang.

"Hei Naruto! Aku sudah tidak mau mengurus semua perusahaan mu di Jepang! Lagi pula Namikaze Group sudah menjadi perusahaan terbesar dan terkaya di Jepang serta memiliki banyak saham,, apa kau belum puas?!" Kata pria tua bersurai putih dengan ketus.  
>Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya lalu menyenderkan punggung tegapnya dikursi.<p>

"Hmm aku mungkin akan kembali ke Jerman." Ujar Naruto santai.

"Nami Group yang ada di Jerman telah berkembang pesat dan menguasai pasar Eropa dan Namikaze Group di Jepang akan diganti nama menjadi Nami Group dan semua kendali Nami ada di Jerman." Jelas Iruka selaku seketaris sekaligus manejer Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai, "Terimakasih paman Jiraya sudah mau mengembangkan Nami Group yang ada di Jepang." Ujarnya santai.

"Kau! Hei Naruto! Semua saham ku sudah ku jual dan aku berikan padamu karena aku sudah bosan hidup seperti ini!" Cercah Jiraya.

"Hmmm lagipula aku sudah membangun sebuah rumah kecil dipinggiran kota,, aku akan tinggal disana dan berkebun." Lanjut Jiraya menerawang semua kegiatan yang akan ia lakukan setelah melepas semua kekayaannya hanya demi hidup damai dan tentram dimasa tuanya yang telah didepan mata.

"Himura,, kau sudah banyak berjasa padaku jadi aku telah memberikan sebagian saham ku padamu." Ujar Jiraya sambil melirik pria yang berumur empat tahun lebih tua dari Naruto.

"Tidak,, terimakasih tuan ku, aku berkerja padamu dengan tulus." Sahut Himura.

"Tidak tidak,, kau sudah berkerja dengan baik untuk ku jadi itu adalah penghargaan ku untuk mu,, kau punya keluarga untuk diberi makan." Kata Jiraya.

"Sudah terima saja Himura-san,, tidak apa." Timpal Naruto.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi!" Tukas Jiraya.

"Baguslah jadi semua saham mu sudah beralih menjadi milik Nami dan sekarang Nami menjadi perusahaan terbesar di Eropa dan Jepang." Seru Naruto bangga.

"Kalau begitu,, aku mau pulang dulu aku ada pekerjaan." Ujar Naruto dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Iruka kau urus semua peralihan saham dan laporkan semuanya besok pada ku." Lanjutnya.

"Siap tuan." Seru Iruka.

"Bagus!" Timpal Naruto kemudian berjalan hendak keluar dan memutar handel pintu.

"Naruto." Panggil Jiraya.  
>Naruto berhenti memutar handel pintu lalu menoleh.<p>

"Apa?" Sahut Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah tau kabar bunga Lavender mu itu?" Tanya Jiraya.

"Tidak."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh tapi kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Cklek.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan membuka pintu kemudian keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu itu kembali.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong hotel.  
>Beberapa pelayan perempuan atau pengunjung perempuan yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Naruto hanya tersenyum malu-malu dan merona melihat ketampanan Naruto.<p>

Wajah tampan yang berkarisma serta bentuk tubuh yang atletis yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih tanpa jas dan celana panjang warna hitam serta dua kancing teratas dibiarkan terbuka memperlihatkan dada bidang yang kekar dan sebuah kalung dengan kristal warna biru melingkar dilehernya.

"Dia tampan sekali."

"Aku ingin memeluknya."

Para perempuan itu berbisik-bisik saat berpapasan dengan Naruto namun diacuhkan oleh yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari salah satu hotel mewah di Jepang dan memasuki mobil sport warna putih miliknya.

Buumm..

Mobil sport warna putih melaju pelan menyusuri jalanan kota yang hari ini tampak sepi dari keramaian seperti hari-hari lainnya.  
>Hanya ada beberapa bis, mobil, dan motor yang melintas.<p>

Naruto masih teringat anak kembar yang pernah ia selamatkan. Rasa rindu yang amat dalam kembali menyerang lubuk hatinya.

"Siapa anak kembar itu?" Tanya Naruto dan masih fokus menyetir.

"Kenapa aku merindu kan mereka? Oh tuhan aku benar-benar ingin memeluk mereka.." Ujar Naruto sedikit prustasi.  
>Sudah empat hari berlalu sejak kejadian ia menyelamatkan anak kembar itu.<p>

"Masa aku menyukai anak kecil sih yang benar saja!"

"Tapi rasa ini.." Naruto memegang dadanya dengan tangan kanan.

"Ini bukan rasa mencintai tapi rasa untuk melindungi dan menyayangi mereka." Ujar Naruto lalu ia pun baru sadar ia sudah berada dipinggiran kota.  
>Dipinggir jalan ada sebuah laut yang luas dan dibatasi dengan pagar besi dipinggir jalan.<br>Naruto menghentikan laju mobilnya lalu keluar dari mobil.

"Sudah sore?" Ujarnya dan berdiri didepan pagar besi.  
>Ombak laut mulai bergemuruh dan menghempas bebatuan besar.<p>

"Hinata,, apa kabar mu?"

"Apa kau sudah menikah dengan pria lain?"

Naruto menatap laut yang membentang luas dan angin sore mulai berhembus dari arah laut menerbangkan helaian surai pirangnya.  
>Keheningan menguasainya, hanya ada suara gemuruh ombak dan kicauwan burung yang terdengar menemani.<p>

"Sarada tunggu aku!"

"Kiyo-chan cepatlah!"

"Bolt! Himawari! Ayo cepat!"

Empat orang anak dua laki-laki dan dua perempuan berlarian dijalanan dengan senangnya mereka bermain.

"Kakak lihat disana ada bunga matahari!"

"Himawari! Ayo sini disini juga banyak bunga matahari."

Karena mendengar kebisingan Naruto pun berbalik dan melihat empat orang anak bermain ditaman kecil yang berada tidak jauh dengan tempat ia berdiri.

"Hahaha lihat aku ketemu apa?" Seru anak bersurai pirang sambil memegang sebuah hewan berbentuk panjang.

"Kyaaaa itu cacing!" Teriak anak bersurai indigo.  
>Naruto terkekeh melihatnya dan ia baru sadar disana ada dua anak yang pernah ia selamatkan.<br>Senyuman kembali tersungging diwajah tampannya.

"Kau ini jorok sekali!" Teriak anak perempuan bersurai hitam dan mengenakan kacamata.  
>Bolt melempar cacing ditangannya kearah jalan dan membersihkan tangannya dengan mengelapkannya kecelana pendeknya.<p>

"Kau ini bersikaplah dewasa!" Ketus anak laki-laki bersurai hitam jabrik dan memiliki iris merah pekat.

"Kita pulang yuk dah sore." Ujar anak perempuan bersurai indigo.

"Nanti ibu marah." Lanjutnya.

Naruto hendak menghampiri anak-anak itu namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat mobil ferrari berhenti didekat taman dan sesosok perempuan bermata merah pekat keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri anak-anak itu.

Drrrtt..

Lamunannya tersadar dan mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu berbalik menghadap laut dan mengangkat telpon.

"Ya?"

'Naruto-sama,, semuanya sudah selesai.'

"Bagus lalu apa semuanya sudah siap seperti gaun dan gedung?"

'Nona bilang dia mau membeli gaun pernikahannya bersama tuan besok di butik Haruno dan gedung sudah aku siapkan.'

"Hm lalu ada yang lain lagi?" Tanya Naruto dan kembali berbalik kebelakang melihat  
>laut.<p>

Ditempat yang agak jauh dari Naruto. Wanita bermata merah pekat menatapnya tajam tanpa berkedip.

"Bibi Yuura ada apa?" Tanya Bolt bingung melihat sikap sang bibi.

Yuura memperhatikan orang yang menelpon itu dengan seksama memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan curiga.  
>"Tunggu disini." Ujar Yuura.<p>

"Ibu mau kemana?" Tanya Kiyoshi bingung.

"Kiyo tunggu disini sebentar." Ujar Yuura lalu menghampiri Naruto dengan cepat.

Naruto mengakhiri telponnya dan berbalik hendak pergi namun langkahnya terhenti setelah sosok yang dikenalnya berdiri dihadapannya.

"Yuura.." Ucapnya pelan.

"Naruto-sama.."

Bersambung^

Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah mau membaca dan meninggalkan review,, maaf gak bisa membalasnya tapi mungkin dengan membaca chapters ini pertanyaan kalian terjawab. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa dichapters berikutnya.

Salam Hangat Mitsuki HimeChan


End file.
